


Harry Styles Sickfics

by StylinsonLove28



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Allergic reaction, Amnesia, Asthma, Bakery, Blood, Bowels, Boyfriends, CPR, Chicken Pox, Claustrophobia, Concert, Cramps, Cuddles, Depression, Diabetes, Drowning, Ear infection, Erection, Exhaustion, Fainting, First Kiss, Fluff, Food Poisoning, Football, HARD, Heart Attack, Hit by a car, Hurt, Hypo, M/M, Memory Loss, Metamorfin, Migraine, Mugging, Nausea, Panic, Phlegm - Freeform, Ruptured ear drum, Sick Harry, Sickfic, Smut, Sore throat, Stitches, Stomach Ache, Stress, Sunburn, Sunstroke, Swollen, The runs, The shits, Tonsillitis, Tour, Type 2, Viagra, Vomiting, beach, bee sting, bronchitis, cock - Freeform, concussion, crap, cum, diabetic, diarrhoea, dick - Freeform, discharge, dizzy - Freeform, drunk, hard on, inhaler, knocked out, mugged, penis - Freeform, proposal, public cumming, pus, stomach bug, throbbing, tired, unconcious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 64,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StylinsonLove28/pseuds/StylinsonLove28
Summary: Don't you just love sickfics?I know I do!Vomit galore! Broken bones, seizures, fainting, accidents and more.There are loads of chapters. May take a while to add them all. I will say when the book is completed.These are my own Harry Styles stories. Feel free to suggest a plot. Enjoy! TPWK ✌
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ill at the bakery.....

Monday morning in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire.

Harry got up early as usual. He has to be at the bakery for 6am. He loved working there, just didn't like the early starts or the long hours. The customers were great, and he couldn't wish for better workmates.

He dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, washing his hair as well as his body. He got out, found a dry towel and rubbed himself dry. He was feeling a bit off, but put it down to hunger. He'd be ok once he's had breakfast.

He gets dressed in his work uniform and wanders down to his kitchen. Putting 2 slices of bread into the toaster, while getting some butter and raspberry jam from the fridge. The toaster pops and he spreads the toast and sits down to eat. 

He only eats one slice though, as his stomach feels a bit strange. He goes to put his coat and boots on, picks up his car keys and opens the front door, the cold morning wind hitting him.

Slowly, he gets into his car and starts the five minute journey into town.

He arrives on time and greets his fellow early starters.

"Harry! My love how are you this freezing cold morning?" Barbara shouted across the room to him.

"Not feeling too good actually Babs. Bit of a stomach ache" he says while rubbing his stomach.

"Oh no! Maybe you should've stayed home love" she replied feeling Harrys forehead to check for a temperature. "You feel a bit hot".

" I'll be fine Babs, don't worry" he said giving her a sorry smile.

"Ok, but you let someone know if you feel worse, won't you?" She looked at Harry worryingly.

" i will" he said as he got on with his job.

3 hours later and Harry feels considerably worse. His guts are churning, he feels really hot and a bit shaky.

He carries on working though as he doesn't want to let everyone down, but now he's feeling nauseous and he hates being sick.

As he bends down to pick up some boxes to pack some cakes in, he can feel burning at the back of his throat, and he starts to panic. He swallows hard, and hopes this feeling will pass, but no such luck. 

Another wave hits him, harder this time and he can feel vomit rising up his throat, he tries hard to swallow it but it just comes back. He rushes to the back of the shop ( the toilets are upstairs too far for him to get to quickly enough) he shoves the door open just as vomit gushes out of his mouth. 

Barbara had seen Harrys panic and him running out, and she had followed him to check he was ok.

She finds him leaning against the fence outside the back of the shop, coughing up sick, gasping for breath. She goes to him and rubs her hand up and down his back reassuringly.

He's finally done and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Tears roll down his face, he's exhausted and feels like total shit. Barbara leads him back inside to the staff room and hands him a glass of water. 

"Here, drink this love, just sips though. God Harry why didn't you say you felt worse?" Questioned Barbara .

" i didn't wanna let you down" he sobbed as he sipped his water.

"Oh no....you silly boy! You wouldn't let anyone down. We need to get you home. You can't drive though, so I'll see if i can find someone to take you. Back in a minute love" she spoke quietly and left Harry alone.

She returned 2 minutes later saying that Niall would drive him home, as he was clocking off soon anyway. Harry thanked Barbara and apologised for making a mess.

Niall took Harry home and stayed for a while to make sure he was ok. He wasn't sick the rest of the day, not knowing what caused his sickness, and was back to work 2 days later.


	2. Football knock out

Harry loved playing football. He'd only played for a couple of years, as his best friend, Louis, got him into it.

It was a Saturday afternoon in September, a lovely warm day, and Harry was taking part in a match. It was a school team and they were doing really well in their league. Harry was defender, but had scored a couple of goals in the past. 

The match started and the crowd cheered as Harry and Louis and their teammates started their attack on their opponents.

All was going well until a forward from the other team smacked the ball really hard, hitting Harry straight in the face, knocking him backwards. He hit the ground will a sickening thump. The referee blew his whistle and called for the medics to see to him. Louis rushed over panicking as he saw blood pouring from Harry's nose. He was unconscious. 

The medics dealt with Harry. He was put onto a stretcher and taken from the field, Louis was really upset seeing his best friend hurt, but the match had to go on. 

The coach decided to substitute Louis for another boy, so he could be with Harry.

Harry was taken to a room to be looked over, Louis by his side. 

After around ten minutes, Harry started to come around, groaning quietly. He opened his eyes and saw Louis looking worried.

"What happened?" He said.

" you were knocked out by the ball. Hit you really hard, you've been out about ten minutes. God, I'm glad you're awake! " Louis replied.

"My head and neck hurt" Harry said rubbing his forehead. "My nose too!" 

" Yeah, you're nose was bleeding quite a bit. You look a bit of a mess to be honest" Louis laughed.

"Great! Now I'll never get a date!" He smiled back.

The medics gave him some painkillers which were starting to kick in.

"Did we win?" Harry asked.

" oh it's not over yet, but we're winning 3-0"

" brilliant! " he yelled, then rubbed his head again. "Can i go home?" 

The medics checked him over once more, saying he should be ok but to take it easy. His Mum had been called and she was on her way to get him.

Harry sat up and Louis gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you're ok mate, really scared me!" Louis said to him.

" Thanks, sorry i scared you. Do you want to come to mine for a bit? "

"Yeah! If that's ok with your Mum." 

" Fine by me love! " Harry's Mum appeared in the doorway. She runs over to the boys and gives Harry a massive hug. "I was so worried when they called me, are you ok sweetheart?" His Mum was teary eyed.

"I'm fine Mum, honestly, just a headache. Can we go now please?"

" Yes, let's get you two home" she smiled at the boys.

Harry was helped up and they walked slowly to her car.

Harry and Louis were sat on the sofa watching tv, eating pizza and chatting. Louis noticed Harry hadn't spoken for a while, and glanced down, smiling, as he saw that he'd fallen asleep with his head on Louis' shoulder. "Cute" he whispered.

He moved Harry carefully laying him down on the sofa. Walking to Harry's Mum, who was in the kitchen, he thanked her for letting him come over, explaining that Harry was asleep, so he'd be getting home. He lived across the street so didn't have far to walk. 

Harry's Mum thanked him for looking after her boy, giving him a hug, and seeing him out the door.

Harry went to bed shortly after, taking more painkillers, and had a peaceful nights sleep. He stayed home the next day, but was back to his usual happy self the day after, back to playing his favourite game.


	3. Sick bug

Harry had been asleep, when he was woken up by a terrible cramping in his stomach. He groaned and rubbed his tummy, hoping that might help, but to no avail. He turned on his side to face his boyfriend, Louis, who was snoring loudly. Not wanting to wake him, he slowly got out of bed and dragged himself to the bathroom.

Opening the door, switching the light on, squinting from the sudden brightness, he went to the sink. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he sighed, he looked rough.

His stomach cramped again, and he felt a sudden urgh to be sick. Turning quickly, he lifted the toilet seat and knelt down in front of it, just as his stomach pushed out a stream of vomit.

The loud wretching woke Louis from his slumber. Seeing Harry wasn't next to him, his rose and went to the bathroom to find his younger lover with his head in the toilet. 

"Oh no baby....why didn't you wake me up?" Louis knelt behind him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Harry threw up again, the poor boy couldn't stop being sick. After 10 minutes of emptying the entire days intake of food, he groaned, wiping his mouth on his hand and leaned back into Louis' comforting arms. 

"Oh love...do you feel better now?" Feeling the heat radiating off of Harry, grabbing a tissue so he can wipe the beads of sweat dripping off his forehead. Harry just grunted, he was so tired.

"Let's get you in bed love!" Louis said as he helped Harry up off the cod floor. He stumbled a bit, but managed to make it back to bed. Louis tucked him in and retreated back to the bathroom, returning with a bucket in one hand and a cold flannel and some tablets in the other.

"Here, take a couple of these, hopefully they'll settle your tummy. I got a bucket....just in case!" Louis stated. He handed the pills to Harry who took them with a glass of water, and placed the bucket on the floor next to him.

He got back into bed, making sure Harry was settled, and eventually fell asleep again.

Less than an hour later Harry shouted at Louis. "Louis....Louis....i think I'm gonna be sick!" He was crying . He hates being sick.

Louis shot out of bed and ran around to get the bucket, putting it under Harry's chin just in time to catch another stream of vomit. "It's ok love, bring it all up, you'll feel better" Louis reassured. He gagged again bringing up more. Louis wondered how he could throw up so much. The smell was making him feel sick too, but he bit his tongue to stop the feeling.

Harry was now just bringing up bile. It wasn't nice and is stomach felt like he was being cut in two. He finally finished. Louis wiped his forehead and mouth with a tissue. "All done sweetheart?" He asked gently.

"I bloody hope so" he replied. As louis gave him a quick hug, before leaving to clean out the bucket. When he came back, he handed Harry some water. "Just a few sips, love" he told him. Harry took the water doing what Louis had said. Louis wiped his face with a cold flannel and laid him back down.

"Sorry for being a pain, Lou!" Harry said wiping tears from his eyes. " Hey! None of that mister! I know you'd do the same for me....i hope! " Louis laughed. Harry smiled. "Yeah...but please don't be ill". "I'll try, no kissing til you're better though!" Louis joked.

" Fine! " Harry huffed as he closed his eyes.

4.32am Harry was groaning, again! He stomach was cramping so bad, he was crying. Louis was trying to comfort him, bucket on his lap, ready for round three. He rubbed circles in Harry's back, trying to calm him down. He really does hate being sick, he was stressing himself out. 

"Come on love, try to take some slow deep breaths" Louis said quietly, but Harry was sobbing, clutching his stomach. "Lou...it hurts so much!" " i know, love! " Louis sympathized. 

Suddenly Harry yelled and jumped out of the bed...

"Harry! What's wrong?" Louis fretted as he jumped up after him. Harry had run, as fast as he could with stomach cramps, to the bathroom, slamming the door. He yanked his pj bottoms down and threw himself on the toilet, as his stomach cramped, his bowels opened, emptying themselves with an awful noise and smell. Harry cried.

Louis burst in the door, looking shocked at seeing Harry. "Oh fuck love! He turned away momentarily not knowing what to do. " Lou...can you...go....please" Harry whimpered as his bowels continued their terrible assault on him.

"But H...i shouldn't leave you..." " please Lou! " Harry begged.

Louis turned and walked out, but stayed just outside.

Harry's stomach was empty. Thank god! He carefully lifted himself off the toilet and cleaned himself. He was very very sore and felt very embarrassed. "Lou!" He called. Louis appeared at the door, taking Harry in his arms and hugging him as he lead him back to the bed.

After a quick drink of water, Harry settled back down. Louis made sure he was comfortable and kissed his hot forehead.

They both prayed that it was over. They were both exhausted. They said goodnight and went to sleep.

9am and Louis woke up. Turning to face his lover, seeing he was in a deep sleep and had been for a good 4 hours, he smiled. He was sure it was over now. Harry still looked very pale, and he let out a small groan now and then, but other that, he was peaceful. 

Harry opened his eyes slowly, seeing Louis smiling at him, a lovely sight to see as you wake. "Morning love, how are you feeling?" 

" Like I've been run over but 10 trucks" his voice was raspy from vomiting so much.

"Poor baby" he pulled Harry closer and they shared a long cuddle. Harry loved cuddles when he was ill. "Do you think it's over now?" Louis asked.

"I think so". He replied, hugging Louis tighter. "Good....we need to get back to kissing soon" Louis joked, rubbing Harry's back. They both laughed. 

Harry wasn't sick after that. Hallelujah! 

They were soon back to sucking each others tongues and other parts. I'll leave that to your imaginations! *wink wink*


	4. Hurt on stage

One direction were in the middle of a world tour. Tonight, they were playing their 3rd out of four shows at the 02 in London.

"Hey...02! How's everyone doing?" Harry shouted. The crowd went wild screaming.

"Let's get this party started!!!" Louis yelled. They all started singing and kind of dancing, the crowd joining in.

Everyone was having a great night, until the last song, which was 'best song ever'.

Things had been getting thrown on stage all evening, it was something the band were used to. But...someone decided it would be a great idea to throw a full can of drink!

Harry hadn't seen it coming, it hit him right in the forehead. He screamed, clutching his head, and fell to the floor. 

Some people were screaming and shouting. Afraid for their idol. Some fans were turning to find the culprit. 

Louis had seen Harry on the ground first, and rushed over, dropping his microphone. The music had stopped, as the rest of the band came over to help. 

Some fans close by were crying.

Louis saw blood on Harry's head and panicked. "Oh shit! What happened?" He said.

" i didn't see anything, just him falling" said Liam. "Get a medic out here!" He yelled to one of their security men.

A voice came over the speakers telling people not to panic and stay were they were.

Niall had got a towel and was holding it to Harry's head. He was out cold. 

A medic arrived and asked for some space. He moved the towel to see the damage. "This isn't good. He needs stitches at the hospital" he told the boys.

"What do we do about the show?" Zayn asked.

" It's near the end, so we should just say thanks and bye, i guess" Liam replied.

That's what they did. Most of the fans were understanding, but of course, there were some moaners.

Harry was carried out to their van, all the boys were with him, Louis looking particularly worried.

Harry stirred, moaning, and his eyes flickered open.

"Hey H....how are you feeling?" Louis asked him shaking slightly, while holding his hand.

" my head hurts. Where am i? " he asked, confused.

"We're taking you to hospital, someone threw a can at you, you need stitches." 

Harry groaned, trying to sit up. Louis pushed him back down... "No stay there!" He told him.

" i feel sick! " Harry yelped, covering his mouth with his free hand, and sitting back up.

"Shit! Quick find a bag or something!" Liam shouted, not wanting Harry to be sick everywhere.

Everyone scrambled around, frantically looking for something, Niall shouted... "Here! Quick!" Shoving a bag towards Louis, who opened it quickly holding it in front of Harry.

Just in time....as Harry threw up. 

Louis rubbed his back until he'd finished, tying the bag and handing it to Liam to place at the back of the van.

Harry lay back down, looking very pale.

"Might have concussion" Liam said.

" Possibly...are we nearly there? " Louis asked the driver. "Just pulling up now" he answered. They pulled up in front of the hospital, Louis and Liam helped Harry out and they were taken straight to see a doctor, perks of being a celebrity.

The boys waited outside, except for Louis who sat in with Harry. His head was stitched and he was checked over, indeed he had a slight concussion. He was given some pain relief and discharged.

They were driven back to their hotel. Arriving after midnight, all exhausted. They parted to their rooms. Luckily, Louis and Harry were sharing, so Harry wouldn't be alone.

Louis took good care of him. Harry was still feeling sick, and Louis cleaned up after him when he was sick in the middle of the night. Apart from that, he slept well.

Waking up the next morning, Harry had a pounding headache, and a nasty bruise.

"Shit! My head is thumping" harry moaned with his head in his hands.

Louis passed him some painkillers which Harry took.

"Good job there's no show tonight" Louis said to him as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yeah!" He replied, tired.

"Thanks for looking after me, Lou" Harry said as they hugged.

"No problem lad!" He smiled. " you ok for some Breakfast? " he asked hopefully.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" He said just as his stomach rumbled.

They had gone down for breakfast, after showering ect, to find the other lads sitting eating already.

"Hey guys! Harry how are you mate?" Zayn said. The others smiled.

" Headache, but not too bad. Hope my bruises go quick! " he laughed.

"It's not funny H! That could've been a lot worse!" Niall said looking worried.

" Did they find out who did it, or why? " Louis asked.

"Was just a fan..they found her, she said sorry, but hoping she'll say it to Harry's face. She didn't mean it to hit him" . Liam responded.

"As long as she is really sorry, i can forgive her" Harry said. He's such a forgiving man.

The fan did talk to and said sorry to Harry, who did forgive her. 

Treat people with kindness!! 

All the love xxx


	5. Diabetic episode

Harry has type 2 diabetes. He also happened to be in the worlds biggest boy band, one direction.

Harry found out he had it after having symptoms that got his Mum worried. he'd lost weight, was peeing a lot more than usual, was extremely tired and thirsty. She took him to the doctors who did tests and that was it, diabetes! 

Being in a famous band and being on the road a lot, was a bit of a strain for Harry. He had to take metformin medication, keep an eye on his diet, get the right exercise and just look after himself, in general.

One direction were currently on a world wide tour, they'd been on it for 2 months, and were currently in Manchester.

"Morning lads!" Louis cheered as he walked into the lounge area of the tour bus. Harry and Zayn were sitting on the sofa watching tv. " hi Loubear! " Harry leaned over to look at Louis. "You had breakfast yet H?"

" no not yet, only just got up! " he stretched as he yawned.

"H...come on lad...you know you should eat when You get up" Louis scolded him.

Harry got up and followed Louis to the small kitchen, grabbing some bread and putting it into the toaster.

"Sorry Lou, i was just about to get something, honestly" he looked at the floor sadly.

" H...it's fine, i just worry..you know? " he replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. They enjoyed a cuddle for a couple of minutes until the toast popped up, scaring both of them.

Harry put some low fat butter on his toast and sat to it eat. Louis got his cereal and they sat together, smiling at each other.

"Looking forward to the show tonight?" Harry asked.

" oh yeah! Should be a good one! " louis replied. Getting up and putting their plates in the sink. "We should get dressed, got interviews soon".

" Urgh! Really? "Harry groaned, he stood up, walking back to his bunk. 

They'd all got washed and dressed and were ready to go to the interview at on a live tv show. Live tv was better than pre-recorded, as if they messed around, nothing could be done, such fun!

They arrived at the tv studio at 1, ready to go live at 1.30. They went into make up and hair, all looking perfectly gorgeous once they were done.

" need you guys on set now" someone called from around the door.

"Oh joy!" Niall laughed " I'm so excited! ". Liam gave him a shove telling him to shut up.

They took their places and the interview started.

An hour later they were out. Not having a minute to do anything they were rushed off to the stadium for sound checks and what not. 

When they got there, though, they had a bit of spare time, so they just decided to take a nap.

Now...the lads have always helped to keep a check on Harry, making sure he ate the right food, and on time, and that he takes his meds at the correct time, but today they'd just been so busy.

Louis had done it this morning, but was completely forgotten about since then. Not good.

6pm came around quick. The doors to the stadium would be opening soon and the boys were doing photos with fans.

" i love this bit, meeting the fans! They're a great bunch of people! " Niall said to the others as they took their places. "Me too" Zayn agreed.

"Ready lads?" Their manager asked as the doors were opened, and the fans started coming in. There seemed liked hundreds of people, mainly young girls , all kissing and cuddling their idols as they took their photos.

After an hour, everyone had gone, silence at last! Only half an hour until the show starts.

A plate of sandwiches was rushed around, that's all they had time for. Harry took one small triangular piece.

8pm! The intro music stopped, the lights went up, and 10,000 screaming fans made their voices heard and one direction appeared on stage.

"Hello Manchester!! How's everyone doing?" Liam shouting above the screams.

The lads are having the best night of their tour so far. Everyone is singing along, they're having chats with various fans and everyone is happy.

Everyone except Harry.

*****

Harry was having a great time, until about half way through the show, but carried on none-the-less, not wanting to disappoint the fans. 

He'd been dancing and singing his heart out despite feeling off. 

Louis kept glancing over, wondering why Harry had suddenly stopped dancing, he seemed to be in a little dream world. ' I'll keep an eye on him' Louis thought to himself, forgetting that Harry hadn't taken his meds or eaten much. His glucose level was very low.

The boys stopped singing for a bit, to have a break, and look around the crowd, picking out funny posters and chatting.

Harry had sat down on the side of the stage, his head was hurting now, and was finding it hard to focus. 

Louis glanced over again, now he was feeling concerned, so he walked over and sat next to Harry.

"H...are you alright love? You seem a bit off tonight." Louis asked while rubbing Harry's back.

"Lou..." Harry croaked, " i don't feel well".

Louis suddenly remembered about Harry's meds.

"Oh no! Oh shit Harry! We've forgotten your pills, oh fuck!" Louis started to panic, as Harry slumped onto Louis lap. "FUCK! LADS HELP!" Louis shouted trying to get someone's attention. He scrambled up off the floor and tried to drag Harry over to the side of the stage. At last, Liam noticed, dropped his Mic and ran over to the struggling boy.

"Fuck Lou...what happened?" Liam cried.

" Harry...i think he's having a hypo, he just passed out, we forgot to give him his pills! " Louis was frantic.

By this time, management had run over to help, as well as security, Niall and Zayn. The show had stopped, fans were wondering what was going on, the screens were black, so nobody knew.

An ambulance had been called, while Louis took Harry's blood sugar level.

"Shit...his level is only 65mg this is really bad!!" Louis was crying now. " why didn't i remember his bloody pills? "

"Lou...calm down mate!" Liam said, rubbing his back gently.

Harry started stirring out of unconsciousness, slightly, Louis got one of his tubes of glucose gel, that he'd been handed, and squeezed it into Harry's mouth, making him swallow it. He was barely conscious.

By now, the crowd had been told there were technical difficulties and they would have to cancel the rest of the show, much to their disappointment.

Harry was shaking slightly, but was starting to come around. 

"Hey H!" Louis smiled down at him. " how are you feeling? "

Harry just moaned, his head was still aching.

The paramedics arrived, they took Harry's blood sugar levels again, which had risen a bit now. The took his blood pressure and did a few other tests. He sat up and managed to drink some juice.

The paramedics said he didn't need to go to hospital, but needed to go and rest as soon as possible. Harry liked the sound of that!

Harry was now laying on a sofa in their dressing room in the stadium, it was getting late.

"Can we go back to the bus now...i want my bed!" Harry grumbled.

" Guess you're feeling well enough to go, so ok! " management replied.

The boys helped Harry to his feet and they piled onto the bus, which had been parked outside.

Louis handed Harry his pills, making sure he took them.

"God Harry that scared the shit out of me tonight!" Louis whispered, as he placed one hand on top of Harry's.

" I'm sorry Lou! It was such a busy day, i just forgot about my pills and didn't eat properly. I won't do it again, promise! " harry said as he held out his little finger. Louis grabbed it with his own and they did a 'pinkie promise' Cute!

Harry made sure to eat when they'd got back, and was exhausted now, wanting his bed so badly. He yawned.

"Come on Mr sleepy...let's get you to bed" . Louis grinned, as he helped Harry up off the sofa, wishing the other boys a goodnight, and walking slowly to their bunks. 

"Lou...would you lay with me, til i fall asleep please?" Harry looked lovingly at Louis.

" Course love, budge over a bit then! " Louis replied, as he squeezed in next to Harry, the bunks not being very big.

"Sorry i scared you" Harry whispered and he gazed sleepily into Louis' eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're ok, that's all that matters. You get some sleep now love!" Louis smiled as he moved a curl from Harry's eyes. 

"Love you Lou Lou!" Harry smiled.

" Love you too Hazza bear" Louis smiled back as he kissed Harry on the lips.

"Goodnight" 

💖💖💖💖💖💖💖


	6. Hit by a car

Harry was fit, yes...yes...we all know that already! 😏

It was a Saturday. Harry was out for his usual morning run. He likes to run 10 miles a day. Told you he was fit!

Anyway, he was taking his usual route, along by the river. He stops at a bench, and sits down to take a breather. He always stops there. He sits for 5 minutes, before getting up and running again.

He's feeling really good today. He's happy as he listens to his favourite music on his ipod.  
He runs across the bridge that leads to a little park. Running straight through it, and exiting at the other end, he's so focussed on the music thumping in his ears, that he runs straight into a busy road.

Cars are honking their horns, startling him. One car tried to swerve to avoid hitting him, but Harry froze on the spot. The car hit Harry head on, throwing him through the air, landing at this side of the road, lucky for him, as it meant no other cars would hit him.

Cars stopped, and people were rushing over to him, laying motionless, covered in blood and bruises. Someone called 999.

One young man who had witnessed the accident had rushed to Harry's side.

"I'm a doctor, let me through please" he called. The others who had gathered, parted ways and let him through.

He sat beside Harry, observing the state he was in.

"Hello...I'm Louis, I'm a doctor" he said to the unconscious Harry.

He didn't move Harry as he could see he had broken bones, but he checked he was breathing and spoke softly to him until the ambulance arrived.

He was lifted carefully in the vehicle and it drove off, with Louis next to Harry.

At the hospital, Harry had x-rays taken and was given a thorough check.

Louis had stayed by Harry's side. He had no identification on him, so nobody knew who he was.

2 hours after the accident, Harry finally started to regain consciousness. He was groaning, clearly in pain, despite being on a drip with pain relief in his veins.

"Hi there. I'm Louis" he said as Harry slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, looking worried and pained.

"W-where am i?" He croaked.

" you're in hospital. You were hit by a car. What's your name lad? You had no ID on you" Louis asked.

"Harry" he answered simply.

"Harry what? ... They need to contact your family. Do you have a phone number they can call?" 

"I-i don't remember" Harry replied rubbing his head that was bandaged. He'd taken a nasty bang to his head when he landed on the ground. He also suffered a broken leg, arm and 3 ribs, had countless cuts and bruises and obviously memory loss.

He looked so lost sitting in that hospital bed. He gave Louis a confused look.

"W-who are you?" He blinked

" I'm Louis...i told you before...do you remember? " he answered, feeling worried.

"Oh...oh no...i don't...sorry" Harry fidgeted.

" it's ok...I'm just popping out for a minute" Louis said as he got up and left the room to find Harry's doctor.

He came back 10 minutes later, doctor Jones was with him.

"Hello Harry...I'm doctor Jones. Now let's take a look at you." He said as he got Harry's notes.

After doing a few tests, taking lots of notes, and speaking with Louis, the doctor left.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again.

"I'm Louis" he answered gently, so he didn't upset Harry.

"Oh yes...do i know you?"

" No...i helped when you were hit by the car. " he took Harry's hand in his, so he didn't worry too much.

Harry smiled at his touch.

"Will you be my friend?" Harry asked shyly, he cheeks heating up and turning red.

" Yes...I'd like that...very much! " Louis smiled.

"Are you sure you can't remember your full name? Or anything at all?"

Harry thought for a few moments, his eyes screwed tight...

"No...i can't...sorry!" He had tears in his eyes and looked down at this casted arm.

" Hey...don't cry. It's ok. You've been through a traumatic experience. We'll try again later...yeah? " Louis comforted him by rubbing a hand up and down Harry's good arm.

He could see Harry's eyes looking heavy and tired.

"Why don't you get some sleep? I need to make some calls, but I'll come back soon...if you want me to?" Louis asked Harry.

Harry nodded... "Ok and yes please..Louis?" 

" That's right! " Louis smiled as he left the room to speak to the receptionist.

*****

When he woke up later that day, Harry saw a man sitting next to him, looking at his phone. 

"Hello..." He spoke quietly, looking at the man.

"Hey! How are you feeling? You've been asleep for a while." Louis replied.

" i feel like I've been hit by a car! " 

Louis laughed, quickly covering his mouth, not realising he'd done it. "Oh god! I'm sorry, i didn't mean to laugh" he blushed.

"It's ok...." He frowned. " who are you? " 

"I'm Louis, i saw you earlier, do you remember yet?" 

" Oh...er...yeah?! " Harry lied, rubbing his forehead.

"So...what's your name?" Louis asked again.

" H-harry....erm...Harry...oh god!! " he yelled, pulling at his hair.

"Hey, no! Don't do that. You don't remember do you? It's ok. Try to keep calm." Louis rubbed his hand on Harry's .

"My head is fuzzy...why can't i remember?! I remember the accident, but not my own bloody name!" He was distraught .

"You took quite a knock to your head, Harry, it's probably just knocked things about, so it's hard to remember simple things." Louis explained.

" i want my Mum...but...i don't even know who she is! " Harry started crying.

"Shhh..don't cry please. I have an idea...I'll be back soon, don't cry please" Louis said as he exited the room.

Louis returned 20 minutes later...

"I've spoken to someone, they're calling the police in...don't worry, you're not in any trouble. They're coming in to take photos of you, to put out to see if you've been reported missing. It's worth a try, yes?" Louis explained.

Harry smiled at him and nodded. He was tired, and just wanted out of this place.

\---

The police had been. They took a few photos and took details of where the accident happened, what he'd been wearing ect...

"Thanks for helping me... Louis." Harry held his hand out, Louis shook it, smiling.

"Hope it helps you."

\---

The next day. The police came back to see Harry. They told him that someone had called them to report their son missing, and he fit the description.

Harry smiled as a woman ran in, taking him in her arms and hugging him tight.

"Mum?!" He cried.

" Yes, baby. God I've been so worried when you didn't come home..my poor baby! "

Louis knocked on the door and popped his head around it, seeing Harry's mum and seeing the resemblance, he smiled.

"Hi...is it ok if i come in?" He asked.

" of course....and you are? " his mum, Anne, asked, curiously.

"I'm Louis" he held his hand out and shook Anne's hand gently. "I saw the accident and stayed with Harry."

" oh thank you! thank you! That was so kind of you! " 

"It's fine. I just came to see how he is, hope you don't mind?" 

" Not at all" she smiled at both of them.

"I'm Harry STYLES!" Harry suddenly blurted out, making Louis and Anne jump.

"Yes, love! That's right" Anne confirmed.

"Well...lovely to meet you Harry Styles!" Louis smiled widely. " do you remember anything else? "

"I'm....18? I have a sister, is that right Mum?"

" Yes! Yes that's right! " she hugged him, Harry cried again, tears of happiness as he was regaining his memory.

\---

Harry had to stay in hospital for a couple of weeks, and after he was released he had to have lots of physiotherapy. A couple of months later, he was back out jogging, but making sure he looked where he was going.

He stayed in contact with Louis and they became great friends. Eventually, they ended up flat sharing. Happy Harry. Happy Louis. 

💖💖💖💖💖


	7. Stomach cramps & sick

Wake up Harry!!" Louis jumped on Harry's bed. "Come on lazy git, thought we were going to the cinema today?" He yanked Harry's duvet off of him.

"Fuck of Lou!" Harry groaned, trying to cover himself up again.

"No! I won't fuck off Harry! You promised last night that we could go, so get...up...NOW!" Louis pulled the duvet off again grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry groaned again, and dragged himself out of bed. He had a quick shower, brushed hid teeth, got dressed and stomped downstairs.

"At last..i made you some toast, eat it quick, then we can go!" Louis said, as he put his shoes and coat on.

Harry ate his toast quickly, and put his boots and coat on, handing Louis the car keys, he didn't feel like driving.

As they were driving into town, Louis noticed that Harry kept fidgeting and rubbing his stomach.

"Are you ok H?"

" Huh! Yeah, I'm fine" he replied, still holding his tummy.

They arrived in town, and Louis parked in the cinema car park. They decided to visit a few shops, as the film they wanted to see didn't start for a while. Louis dragged Harry into TopMan. 

"Here..H this would look great on you! Try it on" Louis said, holding up a nice green shirt.

"Ok" he replied taking the shirt and headed to the changing room. He shut the curtain behind him and took his coat and t shirt off. A sudden cramp hit him hard, and he doubled over in pain. "Fuck!" He had to sit down and rubbed his stomach, trying to get rid of the pain. After about a minute , the pain eased, enough for him to try the shirt on. It looked good on him. He took it off and put his own clothes back on. Then he walked back to Louis.

"Any good?" Louis asked.

" Yes, it's nice, I'm gonna buy it! " he replied heading to the tills.

They paid and left the shop, going into HMV. Louis wanted to check out the DVDs for something to watch tonight.

He was scouring the shelves, Harry went off to look at the CDs. Another cramp hit him, and he had to hold a shelf to keep himself up. He grabbed at his tummy, rubbing again. He was feeling a bit sick now. "Shit!" This cramp was worse than before. ' how am i gonna get through this film?' He wondered. He didn't want to disappoint Louis by not going, he'd been looking forward to it.

"There you are!" Louis said as he turned the corner, Harry straightened up, and smiled weakly. "You ok? You look a bit pale."

" Yeah...I'm ok Lou. Did you find a dvd then? "

"Yeah, i got Bugsy Malone...it was in the sale!" Louis laughed.

Harry groaned... "Bloody hell Lou...that film's like 40 years old!"

"A classic!" Louis grabbed Harry's arm and walked out the shop. " Cinema time!! Yes!!! " Louis was excited.

The queued up, bought their tickets, some popcorn and cola and found their seats. They'd chosen the back row in the corner, in case they wanted a quick kiss and cuddle.

"I'm gonna go for a pee...back in a minute!" Louis said , as he got up and went out.

Yet again, Harry was hunched over, rubbing his stomach, the cramps were the worst now. He was sweating, shaking, and feeling very, very sick. He wanted Louis. He wanted to go home. Why didn't he tell him.earlier that he felt ill? 'i'm so stupid!' He thought.

Louis returned, climbing over people to get back to his seat. "Hey babe...miss me?" He giggled. Harry looked at him, tears falling from his eyes. "Harry? What's up? You've been really quiet today". Louis said with a concerned voice.

" i-i keep getting bad stomach cramps, and i feel sick! " he sobbed, Louis pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back.

"I think we better go home...we can come back another time." Louis whispered , as he gently helped Harry up out of his seat, squeezing past the other people in the row, and heading out the door.

"Lou...i need the toilet!" Harry cried, he put his hand over his mouth and gagged.

" Shit! " Louis grabbed Harry's arm and they ran to the toilets. Harry just made it in time, before throwing up, Louis sat behind him, rubbing circles in his back. Harry kept being sick, his stomach was cramping so much, he was in so much pain.

When he was done, he dropped his head down, trying to catch his breath, still sweating and shaking.

"Come on love, let's get out of here" Louis said, as he picked Harry up, flushing the toilet. He went and quickly bought 2 bottles of water, then they headed out to the car.

Louis got harry to have some water, to rinse his mouth, and soothe his throat, which was red raw. Harry was exhausted, he fell asleep on the way home.

Louis had to carry Harry from the car, up to their front door. Managing to get his key in the lock, they went in, Louis took Harry straight up to bed. Hoping he was feeling better.

He put a bucket beside the bed, with his water and some tissues, just in case.

Louis got into bed next to Harry, and cuddled close. Harry was still sweating. Heat radiating off of him.

They'd both been asleep for around an hour when Harry sat upright, making Louis jump.

"Harry! Are you ok? Are you gonna be sick?" Louis fretted.

Harry was holding his stomach as Louis raced to get the bucket off the floor, holding under Harry just as he threw up, again! 

Once he was finished, louis cleaned Harry up and emptied the bucket. He returned to bed, to find Harry curled up and crying.

"You ok baby?" He soothed , stroking his face.

Harry moaned "feel shitty!" He sniffed.

" I know love, I'm sorry. Try to get back to sleep. I'm here if you need me, ok? " louis kissed his red hot cheek. "Love you baby" he whispered.

"Love you Lou!" He closed his eyes and fell. back to sleep.


	8. Sunstroke

Warning: SMUT! Yay!! 

Harry's POV:

It was a beautiful hot sunny morning in August. Me and Louis are on holiday, our first together as a couple. So....we decided, as it's such a lovely day, that we would spend the day at the beach. 

We set down our blankets, and put up a wind break, giving us some privacy, had stripped down to our shorts, and laid down.

"Lou Lou!" I smiled over at my gorgeous boyfriend. "Could you put some cream on my back please?" 

Louis sat up and grabbed the bottle from the bag. "Sure baby....don't want you getting burnt do we?" He smiled. Bending down and kissing my shoulder. 

" Hey! Don't get too carried away...we're on a public beach! " i chuckled.

"You" *kiss* "are forgetting" *kiss* "the wind break!" * kiss* he carried on across my shoulders, sending shivers down my spine.

I rolled over on to my back, staring in his bright blue eyes. I pulled him down and we kissed. Lucky we had chosen a secluded spot! 

He licked across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, i opened my mouth and our tongues met in a wet mess. Fuck! It was so hot! Not just the kiss...everything....including my throbbing dick! Oh shit...I'm getting hard! What the fuck! We're in public!

Louis hands were all over me....if someone saw us, we'd get arrested for public indecency! 

He hands trailed down my sides, to my hips, my thighs and around to my dick. He moaned as he felt my hardness. He held his hand on me and slowly rubbed me up and down, slowly. Fuck...I'm gonna die here!

He moved on top of me and i felt he was hard too...his erection was rubbing on mine, the friction was so fucking blissful. I thought my heart was gonna explode as well as my dick!

We're both panting, Louis hands moving down grabbing at my shorts, i shift him and pull them down, he does the same with his. He's back on top of me, moving our dicks against each other. It is one of the best feelings, except for actual sex. Oh god! I'd love him to fuck me right now, but this will have to do! 

He continues to rub, feeling a bit sore, but the pleasure takes away that soreness. I can feel pressure building.

"Fuck! Lou! I'm close!" I pant in his ear.

" me too..baby! " he grunts.

A couple of rubs later and we're both coming! Oh my god! 

He lays still on top of me for a minute, then moves off, still both panting.

"Fuck Lou! We're gonna get in trouble for that!" I giggle.

" i don't care...that was fucking amazing... Wait til i get you back to the hotel! " he smirked.

I got some tissues and wiped my stomach, most of our cum went on me...yes!!! 

We put our shorts back on and cuddled up still coming down from our highs.

Somehow we both managed to fall asleep, forgetting that we hadn't got around to putting sun cream on. Shit!!!

*****

Louis woke up around 2 hours later. 

"Ahh shit! What the fuck!" He groaned, sitting himself up. "

He gave Harry a shove to wake him up..

"Harry! Harry! Fuck it Harry! Wake up!" He shoved him harder, and Harry moaned as he woke.

" WHAT?! " 

"Harry!" He giggled. " oh my god Harry! " 

"Fuck off Louis! What!?"

Louis couldn't stop laughing...

"Shit H...you're as red as a tomato, look at your stomach?" He couldn't control his giggling.

Harry looked down, and yes...he was bright red...but worse...he had a pale hand print on his tummy, he'd fallen asleep with his hand resting there and got burnt.

"Fuck! But you. ..you're not red too?" He wondered .

" i was sheltered from the sun by the wind break! Oh my god this is just too funny! Let me take a photo?! " Louis went to get his phone, but Harry stopped him, he had tears in his eyes.

"Please...don't!" He looked down.

Louis kept laughing though, it was hilarious to him, but not to poor Harry who was now starting to feel pain.

"Lou! It really hurts....help me!" He started crying, which made Louis stop laughing.

"Shit! I'm sorry baby...is it really painful?"

Harry sniffed and nodded.

"Maybe if we got you into the sea, it would help cool you down?!" He suggested.

Harry nodded and Louis helped him up, they walked slowly and carefully down to the waters edge.

They took tentative steps and made it into the water. As soon as the water got to Harry's stomach...he stopped and screamed.

"NOOO! FUCK LOUIS GET ME OUT OF HERE!! IT HURTS SO MUCH!!!"

Tears were pouring from Harry's eyes. Louis got him out out the water as fast as they could go, and sat back down on their blanket.

"We need to get back to the hotel love, can you manage to walk to the car ok?" Louis asked gently.

" Y-yes, hurry" Harry whispered. He was feeling quite ill now.

They got back to the car quite quickly, Louis helped Harry get in and put his seat belt on carefully.

"Hold the belt away from your stomach love, ok?" Louis instructed .

He went round to the drivers side, and got in, the car drove off.

Harry was moaning...Louis was worried.

"You doing ok baby?" Louis glanced over, Harry looked terrified and very poorly.

"Lou...i think I'm gonna throw up!" Harry suddenly gagged, trying to hold his mouth with one hand, and the seat belt with the other, but he couldn't stop it. He bent forward and threw up over his legs. He leant back and cried harder. He was now in such a state, and Louis was panicking.

"Right...I'm taking you to hospital!" He shouted, he took a left turn and headed in the opposite direction. He put his foot down...this was an emergency.

He looked over at Harry, as he threw up again, at his feet. He was in a right mess.

Fifteen long minutes later, they pulled up into the hospital car park. Louis ran inside, leaving Harry behind. He went to reception and screamed that his boyfriend needed help urgently.

He ran back outside with a doctor, nurse and a porter and found Harry slumped in the front seat, covered in vomit.

They got him out and onto a trolley, and rolled him straight into A&E.

Louis was now frantic with worry. He'd never deen Harry so ill before, his heart was pounding and he felt faint.

"Mr Tomlinson? Mr Tomlinson?" Someone was calling his name, but Louis just fell to the floor, unconscious .

*****  
Louis' POV:

I opened my eyes slowly, my head is aching. 'where the hell am i?' I thought as i squinted from the bright light in my face. Realisation hit suddenly, and i sat bolt upright and jumped off the bed i was laying on. Someone grabbed my arms and stopped me running. I didn't know where i was going anyway. I was panicking.

"Mr Tomlinson! Please...try to calm down!" The person. ..a female nurse...said quietly. I stood still, looking at her as tears fell from my eyes.

"My - my boyfriend...H-Harry...where...where is he?" I struggled to say.

She led me down the corridoor... "I'll take you to him. He's quite poorly. He has sunstroke, he's very dehydrated, and has some burns. He's on a drip, don't be freaked out. He will be fine in a few days!" She smiled at me. we arrived at Harry's room, she opened the door and let me in.

I walked quickly to him, he looked terrible. He had a few burns on his face and stomach, i couldn't see further down. He was hooked up to a drip, his hair was pulled away from his forehead, he looked so hot and sweaty.

It broke my heart to see him like this. We'd been out in the sun for a good few hours, walking and laughing, but that nap we took, made him end up in here.

I took his hand and kissed his knuckles. He whimpered and squeezed my hand gently. 

"Harry...love...are you awake baby?" I sniffed.

He moaned a bit and opened his eyes slowly, there was a small smile on his lips, that turned to a frown.

"Harry...i'm so sorry!" I cried as i put my head down on his bed. His hand gently patted my head. 

"It's...ok...Lou!" He croaked out. " i need...water...please" 

I filled up an empty cup with water, put a straw in it and lifted it to his lips, they looked cracked and sore. He took a few sips.

"Better?"

" Hmmm"

I took his hand to my lips and kissed it again, rubbing it on my cheek. I was trying not to cry but i feel so guilty that he's poorly and I'm not.

"Don't cry...baby!" Harry whispered.

A nurse came in to the room. "Hello Harry! How are you feeling? Hello Mr Tomlinson" she greeted me.

"Feel like ... Shit!" I laughed at Harry .

"Well...let's get you feeling better then!" She smiled.

She lifted the sheet off of Harry's bottom half and opened up his robe. I feel so bad for laughing when Harry first woke up at the beach, with his white hand print on his red tummy, but i grimaced now, my own stomach turned at the sight.

"I'm going to put some cream on your burns, Harry...ok. It might be quite sore, but it will definitely help. It's going to take a while for this to completely heal, but i don't think you'll have any scarring." She said as she started gently putting the cream on.

Harry flinched at her touch, and tears were in his eyes, he looked at me, and i stood up and kissed his cheek as she kept applying the cream. Every now and then, he would jump, or yelp, it was awful. 

Finally, she finished. "All done! I'm sorry that hurt Harry. I'll need to do it again in a couple of hours. Make sure you keep drinking, little and often. The loo is just through that door, don't go in there alone though. I'll see you soon." She smiled as she left.

Harry sighed and i went in for a hug, being careful not to hurt my poor baby boy.

"I'm sleepy Lou!" Harry slurred, his eyes were drooping.

" It's ok love, you take a nap...I'll be here when you wake up" i leant over and kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

I took the opportunity to pop out and call my Mum.

On the third ring she picked up...

" hi Mum! " i said, trying to keep myself together.

"Hi love! Nice to hear you. Everything ok?" My Mum, Jay replied.

" No...Mum...we're at the hospital....Harry's not well. "

"Oh god Lou! What's wrong? Does Anne know?" 

Oh god! I forgot about Anne, Harry's Mum!

"Oh god no! Could you call her please? He's in room 171."

" Of course...what's wrong with him? "

"He's got sunstroke. We were out all day and kind of fell asleep on the beach. He's in a state, Mum!" I started crying now.

" Baby, don't cry! I'll go and tell Anne and we'll both come to the hospital ok? "

"Ok Mum! Thanks. I need to get back to him now".

" Ok. We'll see you soon. Try not to worry, bye Lou! "

"Bye Mum!" I hung up and wiped the tears from my eyes, walking back into Harry's room, making myself as comfortable as i could next to him.


	9. Travel sickness

Harry's POV:

We've got interviews today! 

I'm sitting at the kitchen table in the house i share with the rest of the band.

I'd just made a cooked breakfast for us, and was busy stuffing my face, this is sooo good!

"So..." Louis spoke, " hope these interviews don't take too long. Some of the questions they ask are so bloody stupid...or repetitive. "

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

We finished our food and Liam loaded up the dish washer.

"We need to go soon" Liam said, putting on his jacket.

Louis walked over to me... "Harry...have you taken your travel sickness tablets?" 

" oh no! I better go do it now! " i said, walking to the bathroom to get my pills, taking one with a glass of water.

I'm thinking I've probably taken it too late, you're meant to take it an hour before travelling...oh well! 

We all piled into the car that had arrived to take us to our first interview. I sat in between Louis and Niall, with Zayn and Liam in the seats in front of us. 

We'd been travelling for about an hour...

"Hey...could we turn the air con on?it's really hot!" I asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Must be you mate! I'm not hot!" Zayn replied. The others agreed.

I fidgeted in my seat, wiping sweat from my forehead. Louis looked at me.

"You ok Harry?" He asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak again. I just wanted some fresh air.

Louis was chatting with Liam, sitting in front of him. I couldn't even look out of the side window.

Niall was jumping about in his seat, kicking Zayn and being generally annoying. He kept pushing me too. I'm feeling really fed up now and my stomach is turning. 

"SIT STILL NIALL!" i shouted.

Niall looked at me shocked. 

"Bloody hell Harry! Calm the fuck down man!" I had tears in my eyes now.

Louis turned to me again.

" please can we stop i need to get out! I cried to him.

"We're nearly there H...take no notice of Niall!" 

" No! Lou! I need to get out now! Please! " i was pulling on his sleeve.

"Harry...what's wrong? You've been acting weird all morning."

" Please?! " i was begging now pulling at my seatbelt.

"Harry...calm down! Don't take your belt off..!"

Before i could say anything else i bent over and threw up over my feet.

There was a collective "OH FUCK!" from the guys, Niall was scrambling to pick his feet up off the floor, Louis looked shocked, and rubbed my back, Liam shouted at the driver to pull over, and Zayn opened his window, trying not to gag.

I threw up again! I couldn't stop it, despite my desperation.

Finally, the car stopped. All the doors flew open and Louis pulled me out. I threw myself at the ground at the side of the road and threw up again. I felt like complete shit. My stomach hurt, i was so hot and sweating and I'd got a headache. Louis was crouched behind me.

"God Harry you should've said that you felt sick!"

" Sorry" i whispered, wiping my mouth. Louis handed me a bottle of water, i rinsed my mouth out and drank a bit.

I sat back on the ground, Louis hugged me.

"Feeling better?"

" a bit" i replied, taking in the fresh air.

I looked over to see the driver and Liam cleaning the car. I feel really guilty.

Zayn and Niall were sitting a bit away from us, Zayn looked a bit pale, he doesn't do well seeing people being sick.

It took about 30 minutes to get the car cleaned and smelling better.

"You feel ok to go now? It's not too far" Louis asked.

"I think so" i got up slowly and Louis took my hand and led me to the car.

" I'm so sorry" i apologised to everyone as we got in. Me and Louis changed positions, so i had a window seat. The air con was on, thank god.

We managed to get to the interviews with no more sickness, and got home ok too. 

I'll remember to take my pills earlier in future!!


	10. Exhaustion

One direction are on tour, again. This is a 100 date tour and they were due to play the 93rd show tonight. 

The boys are in the tour bus, where they'd spent a lot of time, when they weren't in big posh hotels, that it. 

Harry hated the tour bus, because he always struggled to get any proper sleep. His bed was small, they all were, but Harry is the tallest so it affects him more. Plus his mattress could do with being replaced.

He 'woke' up that morning, feeling very achey and weary. He yawned and stretched, and headed to the kitchen area.

"Morning H! God you look awful!" Louis said.

" Thanks! So do you! " i groaned back at him. I got some cereal and put it in a bowl, adding milk, and sat down opposite him.

It was quiet....

Until Niall came in...

"Morning people!!!" He shouted, thumping me on the back, making me nearly choke on my cornflakes .

I was coughing, Louis jumped up and ran around to pat my back.

"I..I'm ok thanks Lou!". He sat back down.

"Fucks sake Niall! Be careful!" 

" sorry Harry...you ok? " 

" I'm fine Nialler...don't worry."

Their stupid management had decided that on top of doing a 2 hour show tonight, they were gonna have to do a book signing and a meet and greet too! Just wonderful! They loved them and their fans, but Harry was so tired, he just wanted to sleep until the show.

At 2pm they were called to go to the book signing on the other side of London. They all piled in the van and headed off. 

Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You ok babe?" Louis whispered.

" Hmmm....I'm just tired Lou...wish we could have a day off to rest!"

"I know! Would be nice...but least there's only 8 shows left" he sighed and put his hand on Harry's thigh. Harry smiled.

It took half an hour to get to the building where the book signing was. Louis nudged Harry awake.

"We're here love...come on!" Louis said as he helped Harry out of the van. 

The boys took their positions at a table and half an hour later they were busy signing books.

Who'd think that just signing books could be so tiring....Harry did. He wanted to sleep, Louis had to keep shoving him to keep him alert.

Finally....it was over. They ended up going to a nice restaurant for lunch. Before they were back in the van off to the meet and greet before tonights show.

They arrived at the 02 and made their way to the dressing room. Lou, their hairdresser, was waiting. 

"Afternoon loves! Looking forward to tonight? Who's first?" 

They all got changed and had their hair done, before going to meet their fans.

They stood and waited as the first group came in. Some were so demanding....wanting them in certain positions or picking them up. 

This went on for just over an hour, then they headed backstage.

Louis sat next to Harry.

"You feeling ok love?" He put his arm around him.

" don't know what's wrong with me. Feel like i could sleep for a week" he replied, yawning.

"3 hours, and you'll be tucked up in your bunk, fast asleep!"

" That's just it though! I never sleep well on the bloody bus! " he was nearly in tears. Louis hugged him.

They were pulled from their hug by management telling them it was show time.

\---

An hour into the show, and all the boys were tired, but Harry was feeling the worst. He was dragging himself around the stage, wasn't his usual happy self, some fans gave him worried looks.

Louis kept an eye on him,hugging him when possible, sod the management!

During the final song, Harry was really struggling. Louis grabbed his arms and they moved around the stage together. The fans were going wild! It had been a great show.

The boys took a bow, waved goodbye and walked off stage. Louis had to virtually drag Harry off.

They were on their way back to the dressing room, chatting and laughing, still on their show high, when Harry's body gave up, and he passed out, falling to the floor, despite Louis' efforts to keep him up. 

Louis fell down next to him.

"Harry! Harry! God!" He cried. The others turned and saw them both on the floor and rushed back.

" Oh my god Lou! What the hell happened? " Liam shouted.

"He's passed out! He's exhausted, poor love! Help me take him to the dressing room?"

In the end it was Zayn and Liam who carried Harry away, they laid him down on a sofa and covered him with a blanket.

Louis sat on a chair next to him, and bit his nails.

"He'll be ok, after he's rested for a bit" Niall said as he put his hand on Louis' shoulder.

Louis smiled. "Yeah."

\---

It was getting late...nearly midnight, Harry was still sleeping.

"We're going to have to wake him up, you need to get back to the bus now!" Management said.

" But...if we wake him, he might not we able to go back to sleep. " Louis sighed.

"Ok....if you can get him onto the bus without waking him, then do it!" They said, then left the room. 

" Fine! " Louis huffed.

The bus was right outside the stadium, so not too far away, and it was quiet outside now, so it shouldn't be too difficult.

Niall had disappeared while louis and management were arguing and returned just as they left, driving a motorised buggy....perfect!

"Hey guys! Look what i found!" Niall was beaming.

" Oh Niall! I love you! " Louis laughed.

They managed to load Harry onto the back, Louis next to him to hold him up. Niall drove, Zayn and Liam walked.

They parked the buggy by the doors and lifted Harry out. They got him into the bus, with a bit of a struggle and laid him on a sofa, it was too much of a squeeze to get him in his bunk. 

"Thanks lads!" Louis said to the boys. They all flopped down on the other seats.

"No probs! Just hope he's feeling better tomorrow!" Liam replied.

The boys all headed to bed, except Louis, who curled up behind Harry, cuddling him.

\---

The next morning, Harry woke to find Louis with his arm over his stomach, neck on his chest, and leg over his. He was warm and comfortable and happy. He laid there for a while, just looking at this wonderful man he called his boyfriend. He fell back to sleep with a smile on his face.

Luckily, there is no show tonight, so they all get some much needed rest.


	11. Allergic reaction

Harry and his friends were sat out in the school playing field at lunch time, enjoying the nice summer weather. 

"What goodies do we all have today then guys?" Liam asked.

" I've got chicken drumsticks, crisps and a cheese sarnie! " Niall looked happy.

"Healthy!" Harry laughed.

" come on then Mr Slim...what you got? " he replied, trying to peek in Harry's lunch box.

"I have....a nice chicken salad, an apple, some organic guacamole and some milk."

" Yuck! Sounds disgusting! " Niall fake gagged.

Harry looked down at his box and frowned, turning his back to Niall.

"Oh...come on Harry! I was just joking, I'm sure it tastes....lovely!" He laughed.

Harry just got up with his lunch and walked away, sitting under a tree.

"Well done Niall! You know he's sensitive!" Louis growled. He got up and sat next to Harry.

"Take no notice of him, mate! You know he can't control that gob of his!" Louis put his arm around Harry.

"You can go back to them if you want!" Harry whispered.

"No! I'm staying with my best friend!" He replied, smiling brightly. Harry smiled back. " thanks Lou! " 

They sat and ate their lunch, chatted, and laughing occasionally. Louis was glad that Harry had cheered up.

"Ouch! What the fuck was that!" Harry suddenly yelped rubbing the back of his neck.

Louis looked at Harry's neck.

"Move your hand away H!" Harry moved it. 

" Oh...you've been bitten or stung by something! "

"Shit Lou!" Harry shouted. Louis knew that Harry had an allergy to bee stings, so he was now worried that is what it is.

"We need to get you inside!" Louis said as he helped Harry pack his stuff up and the walked quickly to the medical room.

Harry was panicking by the time they reached the door, he was struggling to breathe and his face and neck was swollen.

They went in and saw the nurse, who happened to be Louis' Mum, Jay.

"Mum! Help! Harry's been stung, he can't breathe!" He was frantic.

Jay went straight to the medicine cabinet and got Harry's medication out.   
"Louis, phone for an ambulance quickly!" She instructed as she administered Harry's meds.

His pulse was rapid. He was pale. He thought he was going to die. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Jay laid him down with his legs elevated. 

Less than 10 minutes later, an ambulance arrived at the school and the paramedics were treating Harry. The sting was removed, he was given more meds and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth and nose.

His pulse rate was returning to normal. 

"We need to take him to the hospital as it was a severe attack." One of the paramedics said.

" I'll let his Mum know, she's on her way" Jay said. 

"Can i go with him Mum?" Louis asked hopefully.

"No love, he needs an adult, I'll get a teacher to go, I'll see who is available." She left the room.

Harry moaned on the bed, trying to get up.

" Hey Harry! you trying to sit up? " Louis asked as he lifted Harry up. 

Harry yanked the mask off his face and threw up over himself.

"Shit!" Louis yelped, trying to move out of the way, as Harry threw up again.

"Don't worry, lad, it's quite normal. His body has gone through a big shock" the paramedic said as he put a bowl under Harry's chin just as he threw up again. Harry groaned again.

Jay returned with a teacher, Mrs Murs.

"Oh Harry! She said when she saw him sitting there covered in vomit.

" we need to get going now" the paramedic said, and they got Harry into a wheelchair. He still looked pale and sweaty.

"I'll come over when you get home, yeah? You take care Harry!" Louis said as Harry left the room.

\---

"Het Lou! Is it true about Harry going to hospital? I saw an ambulance." Niall asked as he met Louis at last break.

"Yes....he got stung by a bee. I hope he's ok. They wouldn't let me go to hospital with him" Louis replied, sadly.

"Thats shit man!" Niall said, wrapping an arm round Louis' shoulder. "Just as well you were with him when it happened!" 

Niall and their other friends all knew about Harry's allergy. They know to act fast if he got stung, as he could die.

"I know. I think I'm still in shock and not knowing how he is, it's driving me nuts!"

Louis' phone rang, he looked at it, it said 'Harry's Mum' on the screen.

He answered it quickly.

"Anne! How us he? Is he ok?" Louis asked.

" Hi Lou....he's fine!" 

Louis let out the breath he'd been holding.

"We're coming home in a hour or so. They just want to keep an eye on him. He was asking if you could come over later?"

" Oh thank god! I've been really worried. Yes...of course I'll come over. Tell him to text me when i can come please? " Louis replied.

"Sure, love! I'll tell him. He's having a nap right now. I'll see you later. Bye love!" 

" Bye Anne! "

Louis hung up his phone and gave a sigh of relief.

"He's ok then?" Niall asked.

" Yeah. He'll be home soon" Louis smiled. "Better get to the next lesson. See you soon Nialler!"

" See ya! " 

\---

It was 6pm when Louis got the text he'd been waiting for...

Hazza: hi Lou can u come over now pls? X

Lou: yes....be there in 2 mins! x 😁

Louis grabbed his coat and virtually ran out the door. He got to Harry's house and knocked.

The door opened and Harry was standing there. Louis threw himself at his friend and hugged him tightly.

"Hey...hey...alright Lou!" Harry laughed. "Calm down love!" Louis let go and smiled.

"Sorry...I'm just so happy you're ok!"

They went and sat on the sofa. Harry's Mum came in and greeted Louis, thanking him for helping Harry. She made them some tea then left them alone, to have her bath.

They sat, laughed, cried, talked, ate and cuddled. 

The night ended up with them having their first kiss.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Harry...I'm gonna protect you forever!" Louis whispered .

"I love you Lou....I'm going nowhere. Thank you for saving me" he replied, leaning in for another kiss.

💖💖💖💖💖


	12. Sick during a show

Harry's POV:

"Harry...you look terrible mate!" Liam sat across from me in the dressing room. 

"I feel it Li!" I replied, rubbing my stomach. I'd woken up this morning, feeling like shit. I don't know why. I didn't think I'd eaten anything dodgy, or been near anyone who was ill. I was hoping I'd feel better by Showtime, but no...if anything, i felt worse.

"I'm fucking angry that management won't let you sit this one out, it's obvious you're not well" Louis said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I put my head on his chest.

"Jesus! Harry...you're really hot love! I think we should just go out there and leave him here! " Louis suggested to the others. They all agreed.

"I'm gonna go tell them...better to be honest than go behind their backs!" Liam said, as he got up and left the room.

"it's pointless...they won't agree" Niall said.

True enough...Liam came back in 10 minutes later and shook his head. "Sorry Harry...i tried, but they said you have to go on." He said as he patted my shoulder. I sighed, i knew they'd say no. I hate them!

We all got up, got our outfits on, and had our hair done. Everyone kept commenting that i looked awful! Thanks. 

\---

The show started, we all ran out on to the stage, and the fans went mad! Cameras were flashing everywhere. Making me feel dizzy.

We went into our first song, and i sang along as best i could, trying to convince myself I'd get through this ok.

The others kept checking up on me. I was trying to be my usual happy chatty self, but was finding it hard to talk without gagging. How the hell can i get through til the end!?

Halfway through the show we have to go up on a floating stage that goes from the main stage to a smaller one in the centre of the arena. I've been dreading this.

We climb on board and clip ourselves on. Health and safety n all that!

The stage starts lifting slowly, just as my stomach decides to start flipping! 'Please don't be sick!' I thought.

We start singing the first of two songs on the stage, as it moves forward, it's going above the fans heads, so we have to look down and wave, smile or whatever. The fans love this part.

I get through the first song ok. Thank god!

The second song starts, last first kiss. Everyone is screaming underneath us. I should be loving this, but my stomach is flipping so much, and I'm feeling really sick from the motion on the stage. Louis is next to me. I see him keep looking at me.

We're not far from the main stage now, and all i can think is....'I'm gonna make it!'

But...all the flashing cameras, the stage moving and fans screaming is pushing me over the edge. My stomach can't take it any longer. 'But we're so close Harry' i tell myself. I stop singing...i can't do it!

The others all look at me and know I'm in a bad way, so Liam takes over singing my parts. 

'please...just a little bit further!'

Louis is grabbing at my arm. "Harry, babe. You're ok. God you're ok. Just wait baby please!" He's pleading with me, a look of sympathy in his eyes.

We've made it to the stage, I'm gagging so bad now. Vomit comes up, but i swallow it. I know i won't be able to do that often. 'fucking move this stage!' I'm yelling internally.

The stage starts to lower, it's about 4 feet from the centre stage, but i can't wait for it to stop. Louis tries to stop me, as i unclip myself and jump of the floating stage, but it's too late!

As soon as my feet hit the stage, i can't hold it any longer and i throw up! All i can think of is 'thank god i wasn't sick over the fans!'

Louis jumps off straight behind me and tries to get me off stage, but i keep stopping to be sick. I can hear the fans screaming.

Louis manages to get me off stage. Thank god. I need to get out of here. We walk down the side of the stages, past the fans. I stop to be sick again. I'm so embarrassed.

Louis gets me to the back of the main stage, as i hear Liam announce that we're taking a short break.

I'm helped into the toilets and rush to a stall. Falling to my knees, i throw up yet again. 'Where the hell is it all coming from?' Louis is rubbing my back.

"God Harry...i didn't know you felt this bad! Fucking management!"

After throwing up a couple more times, i lean back into Louis chest. I'm crying, i can't help it. This has been so traumatic for me. 

I hear a door bang and the other boys come bursting in. They stand by the sinks as Louis helps me to stand. I feel so weak and i ache all over, especially my stomach.

I hug Louis, as the boys all look at me sadly.

"Harry....are you ok now? I'm fuming with management for this. We need to talk to them!" Liam said.

My throat felt like it was on fire from all the puking. So i just nodded my head, burying my face in Louis neck.

"I need to get him to the dressing room. What's happening with the rest of the show?" Louis asks as we walk slowly.

"Oh...they've given us 10 minutes then we need to get back on. " Zayn replied.

"WHAT? HE CAN'T GO BACK ON! ARE THEY NUTS? " Louis screams, making me jump.

"No! Lou! Calm down! Not Harry! But the rest of us...we need to finish the show. The fans are waiting." Zayn corrected himself.

They sat me down in the dressing room, placing a bucket beside me, just in case. Louise, our hairstylist would sit with me til the boys got back.

"See you soon H! Try to rest love." Louis said as they all left.

I laid down on the sofa and closed my eyes.

\---

An hour later, i was woken up by the boys, the show had just ended. 

"Shhh....Niall....he's sleeping!" Liam whispered .

"It's ok...I'm awake" i responded, my voice croaky.

"How you feeling baby?" Louis sat next to me and gave me a cuddle.

" Bit better, not been sick since you left, still dont feel great though. Can we go back to the bus now? " 

"Yes love. We're gonna have words with management tomorrow! That shouldn't have happened. Will you be ok to come with us?"

" Hell yeah! I hate them so much! Sorry i ruined the show! " i said sadly looking down at my feet.

"Hey! Don't you apologise! If they'd let you off it wouldn't have happened. Nobody is mad at you. The fans still love you! They were chanting your name!" Louis said.

"Really? "

"Really!" 

" Thanks lads. I love you all so much! "


	13. Headache

Harry's POV:

Marvellous!

I went to bed last night with a fairly mild headache. 

It's now 3am and I'm wide awake cos it's worse and i feel like shit. 

Louis is snoring away beside me, cuddled up in our duvet. Oblivious to my state. I didn't tell him about it, so he went to sleep without a care.

I'm debating whether i should wake him up or not. I turn over to face him, and i feel like theres water swirling around my head, making me nauseous. 

I have a pounding in the front of my head, and spots before my eyes. I roll onto my back again, hoping it would ease, but it didn't. 

I try to sit up and swing my legs out of the bed. I manage to do it, but everything is spinning. 

I don't think I've ever had such a bad headache like this before. 

I need to get some painkillers, quickly. I feel like my head is gonna explode any minute.

I go to stand up, my legs feel like jelly. I manage to stand, but dizziness makes me bend over, trying to stop the room spinning.

The bathroom door is so close, but i don't think i can get there.

I should just wake Louis up!

I take a step, when i feel so bad, that i just collapse shouting for Louis as i fell, with a big thump.

Louis' POV:

What the hell was that! "Harry! Harry! Where are you?" I call noticing he's not laying next to me. I hear groaning, and jump out of bed, running round to the other side. 

Harry is laying on the floor!

"Harry! What happened love? Talk to me" i shake him and he groans.

"Can you get up baby? It's cold down there."

He didn't answer me, just groaned, holding his head, he must've hit his head. 

I can't leave him down there, so i bent down carefully, and picked him up and placing him gently on our bed.

I sit down next to him and study his face. He looks extremely pale, he's sweating and shivering. Maybe he's coming down with something.

"Lou" Harry whispers. "Yes love?" I reply moving his curls from his forehead, he's frowning and has tears in his eyes.

" my head...hurts...so much! "

"Oh baby! I'll get you some painkillers. Be right back." I went to get up but he grabbed my wrist.

" I feel sick Lou! " he cried. I rushed off and returned quickly with a bucket, just in time as he bent forward and threw up.

"That's it love! Bring it up. It'll make you feel better." I said gently as he continued to be sick. 

Once he's finished. I take the bucket and empty it, returning with some pills, water and a cold flannel.

"Here, take these." I hand him the pills and water, he takes them and swallows.

"how long have you felt ill for?" i asked as I cooled Harry down with the flannel.

"Since about 10 last night." He replied.

" Harry! Why didn't you tell me? " i said.

"I guess I'm just an idiot. Sorry!" He said, looking down at his hands.

"Hey, you're not an idiot, you're just a bit silly!" I laughed, pulling him into a hug.

I walked around to my side of the bed and got it, tucking us both under the covers.

We cuddled up, Harry felt cooler now and had stopped shivering. 

"Are you feeling better now love?" I asked as i got closer, running my fingers through his curls.

"A bit. Still hurts. Hope those pills work soon. Sorry for waking you up. "

"Please stop apologising. Just try to get back to sleep, and if you need me, just wake me up!"

" Ok"

"Promise?"

" Promise! "

"Goodnight Harry."

" Goodnight Lou."


	14. Drunk sick

It's ma birthday! It's ma birthday!

"Come on tossers! Let's go party!!" I shouted to my mates, Louis, Niall and Liam.

It's my 21st birthday today, and i have every intention of getting pissed. 

"Calm down curly!" Lou shouted in my ear as we entered the night club. " Let's go find a table first" he dragged me by my hand through the crowd of scantily dressed girls and tough looking guys.

We sat at a table near the back of the club.

"I'll get the first round in " said Liam. He knew what we all wanted, and took Niall with him to carry them back.

"Sooo...Hazza...you planning on pulling tonight?" He smirked at me.

I laughed. "Play your cards right and yes, thats the plan" i squeezed his thigh and winked.

Music was blasting out. This is the best club in Manchester. 

We sat chatting and drinking, bopping in our seats to the music. Liam went off dancing with some blonde girl and then Niall disappeared with a brunette. Leaving me and Louis alone.

"Hey sexy! You cum here often?" I giggled at Louis , saying the word 'cum' suggestively. My hand traced up his inner thigh.

"Ooh Harry. I think you maybe a teeny bit tipsy love!" He sniggered, sitting back so i get more room to move my hand. Naughty.

We had even more drinks, and some shots. The bloody room was spinning, but i feel great!

"Let's dance!" I suggested , staggering to my feet and pulling Louis up by his hands. He fell into my arms and nearly hit a table. I giggled loudly. "Oopsy!"

We managed to get on the dancefloor, squeezing between everyone else. 

"Ooh fuck yes! Louis! I fuckin love this one!" I yelled at him as i thrust my hips into his crotch. It must've been hilarious to watch. "Oh yeah baby! Come on baby!"

We were stumbling around the floor, bumping into numerous people, trying to hold each other up. I'm not sure who is more drunk.

It's late now, and the slow songs start. 

"Harry...harry babe...when we get home, i need to fuck you hard ok? Harry?" 

" if you can get it up love! " i laughed loud, a few people heard and laughed too. Louis blushed.

I put my hands on his waist, he put his up round my neck and snuggled into my chest, and we slow danced, kind of.

"I love you Lou!"

" love you too Hazza, can we go fuck now? " 

I looked down at him and smirked, feeling very dizzy. I pulled him closer and lifted him so his legs were wrapped around my waist.

I placed my lips on his and swiped my tongue over his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and our tongues had a battle. I was struggling to keep my cock from getting hard and i could feel him getting harder against me. 

I carried him back over to our table and sat with him on my lap, continuing our passionate kiss.

"Fuck Lou! We need to get home now!" I panted.

" Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! " he moaned.

I got my phone out and quickly sent messages to Liam and Niall, and we left the club to find a taxi.

We carried on kissing in the back of the taxi, steaming the windows up a bit. I think the driver was getting turned on by us, perv.

We managed to scramble our way into our flat, and went straight to our bedroom, stripping on the way.

Louis laid on the bed and i pounced on him, hoping we can actually do this cos we are so fucking pissed.. i can hardly see straight.

I leaned over to kiss him when i felt nauseous. I stopped and swallowed hard, wiping my sweaty forehead. I tried to go down again, and another wave went over me.

"Fuck!" I shouted and tried to get off of Louis, but i wasn't quick enough and ended up vomiting on the bed next to him. He jumped up quickly, so he wasn't getting sicked on, looking shocked.

"Fucking hell Harry!" 

*****

Harry's POV:

I tried to scramble up off the bed, but my muscles tensed so hard i couldn't move, so i just threw up all over the bed. Luckily i missed Louis but he wasn't happy...obviously.

My head was swirling and i felt hot and faint. I managed to get off the bed and started staggering to the bathroom.

"Come here you drunk twat!" Louis grabbed me around my waist and helped me over to the toilet.

"Fuck Lou!" I slurred.

" not now love! " he laughed as i leaned over the bowl and threw up again.

"How much did you drink H? Must've been more than me!" He asked. I didn't answer as i was busy with my head in the toilet.

I groaned and lifted my head up, only to put it down again, as everything was spinning so much. 

"Are you done babe?" Louis asked as he rubbed my back. I shook my head.

" i think I'm dying! " i over exaggerated. I felt like i was though. I'm never drinking again.

Louis laughed. I don't find this at all amusing. You wait til the next time you're throwing your guts up, i thought.

Another wave went over me and i heaved into the bowl. Will this ever stop?!

Louis got up and rinsed a flannel under the cold water tap. He brought it over and put it on the back of my neck, making me shiver.

"You're really hot baby!" He said.

" Thanks! " i grinned as i lifted my head again.

Louis punched me playfully.

I leaned back into him, and sighed. He wiped my forehead and mouth with the flannel, then pulled me into a hug.

"Done?"

I hummed and nodded slightly. I don't want to move my head too much. 

"Let's get you out of here." He helped me up and we slowly walked to our bed. We stopped as he realised suddenly that i was sick on the bed.

"Damn! Sit on the chair a min, while i clean this up. We might need to sleep in the spare room tonight." He said as he sat me down with a bucket.

I watched him pull the sheets off the bed, trying not to gag. The smell wasn't pleasant. I felt guilty that he was doing this. I would do it myself, but can't even stand up properly.

He took the sheets and disappeared, assuming he'd taken them straight to the washing machine. 

He returned five minutes later. He looked at the bed and frowned.

"Sorry babe, we gonna need to sleep in the other room. This needs a good scrub."

I sighed as he helped me up, and we walked carefully to the spare room. He got me in the bed, it was cold, he tucked me in and placed the bucket next to me and a bottle of water on the bedside table.

"Will you be ok if i just clean the bed quickly? Or it might smell. I'll be quick!"

" Yeah! " was all i could say. He leant down and kissed my forehead, then went off.

The room was still spinning. My head was thumping and i still felt sick, though I'm sure my stomach is empty.

I dread to think what sort of hangover i will have tomorrow!

I tried to fall asleep, but i felt so ill, i just couldn't. I wasn't liking the dark, it was making me feel worse.

Louis returned after fifteen minutes, looking tired. 

"How you doing love? You ok?"

"Can we have the light on please?" I whispered , my throat feeling sore from vomiting.

"Sure!" He went over and turned a switch and the light went on, it was a dimmer light, and he made it not too bright. He then got in the bed next to me.

" You want a cuddle? " he said.

"Yes please. I'm sorry!" I replied sadly.

" Hey, don't be sorry! You couldn't help it love! But maybe don't drink so much next time! " he calmed me down with his words and a nice cuddle.

"Happy birthday Harry!" He kissed me. I smiled.

Eventually i felt sleepy. I went to sleep hoping for a peaceful night and that I'll wake up without a hangover!


	15. Hangover

Shit! I feel like my head is splitting in two. 

I'm laying on my back when i wake up. I had a bad night of restless sleep. I kept waking up because the room was spinning.

I let out a muffled groan and turned on my side, hoping to find Louis, but his side of the bed is empty.

I groan again. I was hoping for a cuddle.

I hear noise coming from the kitchen, so i assuming he's washing up or something.

I curl myself into a ball. My stomach hurts though, so i unfurl myself and rub it, hoping to ease the pain. 

The door opens slowly. Louis walks in with a plate and a mug.

"Hello love! Feeling better this morning, i hope. You made a right mess on our bed, had to put the sheets on wash twice."

I moan and turn my head away from him.

"Now now! Don't be rude. I bought you breakfast!" Why is he so bloody cheery?

He sets it down on my bedside table and goes over to the window, yanking the curtains open.

"Louis! Turn the sun off please!" I shout, covering my eyes with my arms.

he laughed and drew them closed again. "Come on you daft git. You need to eat something." He said as he sat down next to me.

" No. I can't. I'll be sick! "

"Well...maybe...but you need food in your stomach. Can you try?"

I moan as i try to turn over, Louis helping me to sit up against the pillows.

"God...you look like shit Harry!"

"Thanks...i feel like it too!" I rubbed my stomach.

Louis hands me a plate with two slices of plain toast, cut into triangles. I take it slowly and look at it like its poisoned.

"Come on babe, try it."

I hesitated, then slowly bought a triangle up to my mouth. I bit into it, chewing slowly, and forcing it down my throat.

"Good lad!" Louis patted my back as i took another bite. I was finding it really hard to swallow . It felt like as i was swallowing it, it was wanting to come straight back up. 

I focussed on the toast, and managed to eat it all. I honestly don't know how i did it. Louis gave me the mug, which had tea in it and i drank half of it, putting the mug down and leaning back.

Louis sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Thanks for eating that. Do you want me to stay a bit? Oh i got you some painkillers too." He said as he got out a packet, taking out two pills and handing them to me. I took them from him and swallowed them with some water.

"Thanks. Yes, I'd like you to stay, but i feel really tired." I yawned and cuddled closer.

" You try and sleep then. Let's lay down. " We did that, and snuggled under the duvet.

I don't know how long I'd slept for but i woke suddenly and sat up, clutching my stomach.

"You ok Harry?" Louis sounded worried . 

I leapt out of bed and ran to the bathroom, just making it to the toilet as i threw up again.

Louis was behind me quickly, rubbing my back.

"That's it! Bring it all up love." He comforted me.

I threw up again. My throat was raw, my head hurt like buggery. I felt like i was dying. 

I had nothing left to bring up, so now i was just dry heaving, it was awful. I was sweating so much and felt dizzy.

Louis held me as i started to sway in front of the loo.

"Harry love, we need to get you back to bed." He said calmly. I felt him grab me under my arms and lift me up. I had no energy and my legs gave way. I fell to the floor, moaning.

The next thing i know, I'm back in bed, Assuming that Louis had carried me there. How he did that, I'll never know, I'm much bigger than him. 

He's patting my head with a cold cloth. It feels nice. I'm so hot.

I blink my eyes, and focus on him.

"Lou..." I croak, my throat is on fire.

"Hey love, don't talk. You've been out of it a few hours. I had to get the doctor out to you. I was really worried."

"Oh."

He bent down and kissed my cheek. He smiled.

"Do you feel any better darling?" He whispered .

I nodded. My head wasn't so sore, just my throat. My stomach still hurt, from straining to be sick. I was really tired.

"The doctor said to try more toast when you woke up. How do you feel about that?"

I nodded again.

"Ok. I'll be right back." He got up and went to make more toast. 

He returned soon after and handed me another plate. I took it and stared at the toast. Here goes!

After I'd eaten it, i lay back and prayed that it wouldn't come back up.

Thankfully it didn't. I slept the rest of the day. No more sickness. No more headache. 

The next day, i woke up, feeling a little dizzy, but nothing else. I managed to eat some cereal, and knew i was feeling much better.

I'm never drinking again! I told myself.


	16. Poo-r Harry

"Come on Harry!" Louis called through the bathroom door. "We didn't mean to laugh! Honestly. Please open the door!"

Harry sniffed from inside the room. He was mortified.

"Please. Let me see that you're alright."

" go away Louis! " Harry replied shakily.

He stomach was killing him and he had just embarrassed himself in front of his best friends. 

"I'm not going til i know you're ok!" Louis stated, leaning against the door.

" I'm ok....there! You can go now! "

Louis sighed.

Harry felt thoroughly miserable. He held his stomach as another wave of diarrhoea wash over him. His muscles strained as he let himself go. He couldn't help the terrible smell or the awful noise. He was crying.

Louis stood outside grimacing. 'Poor Harry' he thought.

Harry was sure it must be over. He'd been sat there for a good half an hour and he was aching. He didnt want to go back to his friends though, not after what happened.

*earlier*

Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn were all sitting in the living room in the flat shared by Harry and Louis.

Harry had woken up that morning not feeling great. His stomach was bothering him. The friends decided on a day on the Xbox, as they had nothing better to do on a Sunday.

Harry's stomach kept making weird noises, gaining him glances from Louis.

"You ok mate?" He asked Harry. 

Harry shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah I'm fine, think I'm just hungry" he replied, lying.

Louis went back to the game. Harrys stomach grumbled again, making Harry bend over in pain. 

Louis put his controller down and looked at Harry.

"Don't lie Harry." He whispered . "You can me if something is wrong.

Harry held his breath as another shooting pain went through his stomach. 

"Do you need help to get to the toilet maybe? " louis asked concerned at his friends behaviour. Harry nodded and moaned as Louis tried to help him stand up. 

That's where it all went bad for Harry.

He just couldn't help it. He had no control. As he stood and took a step forward, his bowels decided to erupt, causing his friends to laugh and look disgusted at the same time. 

When he was able to move, Harry ran to the nearby toilet. Luckily it wasn't too far away.

He was leaving a nasty trail behind him. 

He slammed the door behind him and leapt on to the toilet just before another round left him

He could hear his friends laughing and talking about him. He was humiliated.

*back to now*

Harry managed to lift himself off of the toilet, gagging from the smell. He cleaned his sore backside and flushed. He removed his soiled boxers and jeans, wondering what to do with them.

He flushed the toilet a couple more times, sprayed some air freshener and opened a window. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his lower half then scrubbed his hands with soap and a nail brush. He felt so dirty.

He was sure that Louis wasn't outside now, and it sounded like the boys were back to playing their game.

Harry unlocked and opened the door quietly. He peeked out. He could see Louis on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor, while the others played their game.

He tip toed out and headed to his bedroom. Closing the door quietly.

He pulled out a pair of sweat pants and a jumper and put them on, then sat on his bed. His stomach still hurt and he still felt embarrassed.

'i'm not going back out there!' he thought and got into his bed, covering himself nearly completely. he felt himself falling asleep when there was a knock on the door. He ignored it.

The door opened anyway and he felt someone sit on his bed next to him.

"Harry" Louis whispered. "Are you ok love?"

Harry had started crying the minute Louis sat down. 

"Hey" he rubbed his back, "don't cry H. It's ok. Accidents happen!" 

harry pulled the covers off him and looked  
up at Louis.

He face was bright red, eyes wet and puffy.

"I've n-never been s-so embarrassed in m-my life Lou!" He cried out. " i can't go b-back out there. You were all l-laughing at me. " the tears were falling fast now. Louis felt ashamed.

"Babe...believe me, it'll be forgotten quickly. Plus, i didn't laugh at you, and i told them they were all arseholes for doing it" he ran his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry sighed. "Want a cuddle? Louis asked.

" Yes please" Harry sniffed, wiping tears from his eyes.

Louis pulled Harry close and they both fell asleep.

Harry felt a lot better after that. 💖


	17. Panic/claustrophobia

It was show night. One direction had just left their hotel rooms are were waiting for the lift to take them out of the building.

There was a *ping* and the lift doors opened, the five boys, and one of their security guards, Paul, entered and the doors closed behind them.

"Can't wait for this show!" Niall said excitedly . "The o2 crowd are always great." He smiled, as the others nodded in agreement.

On the way down from the seventeenth floor, the lights started to flicker, and the lift jolted, throwing them a bit. Halfway between the sixth and seventh floors, the lift halted with a shudder.

"Oh bloody great!" Liam moaned. " just our luck. Push that button Paul, tell someone we're stuck! "

Paul pressed the button on the wall, and a man answered. "Hello, how can i help?"

" Err ... Yeah were stuck in one of the lifts. Can you get it working again? We're in a rush. " Paul told the man.

"Oh yes, i see lift number 4 is showing no movement. I'll get someone on it straight away!"

" Thanks! " paul replied.

"I hope it don't take too long!" Louis said, looking concerned at Harry, knowing he gets claustrophobia and they always have a hard time getting him in lifts.

"You ok H?" He asked Harry quietly.

Harry was already looking pale and panicky. He looked at Louis and shook his head. Louis wrapped his arm around him.

Harry pushed Louis away, he didn't have enough space already, without Louis making it worse. "Sorry H!" Louis apologised .

The others looked at Harry. "Harry, take some deep breaths, yeah?" Liam said from the other side of the lift .

Harry sat down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, looking even paler, if that was possible.

Louis sat on his knees too, but with space between them. "Harry, look at me and try and control your breathing babe." 

Harry's breathing was becoming erratic. He was shaking and sweating and looked dreadful.

"What's taking them so long?" Paul said as he pushed the button again. " Hello? How long til we get out if here? One of us is feeling ill. We need to get out now! "

"Hi. Sorry, the technician is on the case now. Theres a fault somewhere, but he's trying to repair it." The man replied.

" Fuck sake! " Zayn huffed.

"Lou...i have to...i have to get out...now!" Harry suddenly shouted as he rose to his feet and started banging on the doors.

" harry calm down! " Louis jumped up, as it took three of them to get him to stop.

"No! I have to go!" He ran back and banged again, his fingers trying to pry the doors open. He was crying, shaking violently and hyperventilating. The other boys were in shock.

"Oh my god...I've never seen him this bad before Liam!" Niall said. " he's gonna pass out! " 

"Might be good if he did!" Liam replied.

Harry slumped down in front of the doors. Paul pulled him back to the opposite corner. 

He was finding it increasingly difficult to breathe. "Help me!" Harry said as he clutched at his chest, going paler by the second.

" Fuck! This is bad! " Zayn saud, starting to panic himself.

"Zayn, calm down. He's gonna be ok. We'll get out soon." Liam tried to calm him, rubbing his back.

" Please" Harry whimpered. Tears slowly flowed down his white cheeks.

"I swear to god, you have to get us out of here now, our friend can't breathe. Get an ambulance here now, he's gonna need it. Please!" Paul shouted at the man on the intercom.

" Ok. Ok. I'll call one. The technician is having trouble, he's called for help. It won't be much longer! " The man told Paul.

Paul turned and looked at Harry. He was swaying from side to side. 

"I-i'm gonna d-die!" Harry cried. 

Louis grabbed his hand. "No love...you're not! You're gonna be just fine, just copy my breathing ok. Keep watching me.

Harry looked at Louis as Louis breathed slowly. Harry tried to copy him, but his vision was now blurred, he felt so dizzy. He knew it wouldn't be long before he passed out.

" i-i love y-you Louis! " he whispered, as he closed his eyes, and darkness engulfed him.

*****

"HELP!! HELP!! HELP!! Get us out NOW!!!" Zayn yelled, he was starting to panic, seeing Harry pass out.

"Paul?" Louis whispered. "What can we do?" 

Paul slammed his fist into the intercom button. "We have to get out NOW! Our friend is unconscious! How much longer??"

" he's nearly done. Just a few minutes. There's an ambulance waiting. " the man replied.

They heard a few loud bangs, causing them to jump. Zayn leapt into Pauls arms, terrified they were going to start falling, and Niall was praying on the floor. Louis was holding on tight to Harry, and Liam was patiently waiting for them to start moving.

Suddenly, the lift jolted and whirled into action, moving them downwards. The numbers on the side showing 6.....5.....4.....3.....2.....1..... The doors opened. Zayn ran out first, followed by Niall, Liam, Louis and finally Paul carrying Harry. He ran outside to the waiting ambulance. 

He laid him down on the stretcher inside and let the Paramedics take over, they closed the doors while they assessed him. Louis and Paul waited outside the ambulance, while the others sat inside, trying to compose themselves.

"Jesus Christ! I never wanna go through that again!" Zayn sighed. " thought i was gonna pass out too! "

"Me too!" Niall agreed. " hope H is alright.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Liam said hopefully.

Paul walked over to them. "How's Harry?" Liam asked.

" no news yet. Thought you should know, you still have to perform tonight, it's too late to cancel. Sorry boys! " Paul sighed.

"WHAT?! You can't be serious! Harry's in no state, and the rest of us aren't feeling great either!" Niall shouted.

" sorry boys...orders of the management! Harry is excused though, so you need to decide who sings hits parts. I'll go see if Harry's ok. "

Paul walked away, and the boys stared at each other, shocked.

"Well....fuck me!" Zayn said.

Back in the ambulance, Harry was waking up...

He sat bolt upright and started shouting. "Get me out of here!" 

" Harry...it's ok. You're in an ambulance. You're safe now. Lay back down for a bit. Shall i get Louis? " the medic asked.

Harry nodded and wiped a tear away, as he tried to stop breathing so fast.

Louis entered the back of the ambulance and sat next to Harry taking his hand in his. "Fuck Harry! Are you ok? We were so worried about you."

" Yeah I'm ok Lou. Feel like a twat though! "

"Well...you are a twat, but not because of this. You couldn't help it. I'm just glad you're ok now." Louis smiled.

" The show! " harry sat up suddenly, feeling panicky. Louis pushed him back down.

"Don't panic! You're not doing it. We are though" Louis looked sad, not really feeling like performing tonight.

"You...you're leaving me?" 

" Yes, sorry. Management won't let us cancel. Paul's gonna take you up to our room, then we'll be off, you need to rest! " Louis told him.

"Fine! Have a good show" Harry said sadly. He didn't want Louis to leave him, but knew he had to. 

Paul came in and helped Harry out of the ambulance , walking into the hotel foyer where the others were. 

"Harry!" They all called, running over to him. " how you feeling mate? " Liam asked.

"Ok. Tired. Embarrassed." His face blushed.

" Hey don't be embarrassed. You couldn't help it! " Niall told him.

"Thats what i said!" Louis responded .

"Let's get you to your new room Harry, the boys need to get going soon." Paul said.

" Make sure you rest Harry. I'll see you later. I love you! " louis said, as he leant in to kiss Harry.

"Bye Lou. Bye lads!" Harry waved. 

They had all been moved into first floor rooms, none of them felt like they could get in the lift again and they weren't prepared to walk up seventeen flights of stairs.

Paul left Harry to get changed and into bed. He was absolutely exhausted. As soon as his head hit his pillows, he fell asleep.

The concert was a smash. The boys apologised for Harry's absence. The fans were of course upset that he wasn't there, but knew his health comes first.


	18. Drowning

One direction are on tour in Australia.

Louis' POV:

Harry and I had decided to brave Bondai beach, with our bodyguards in tow of course.

"Louis...we really need to go surfing now. We've been here ages....pleeeeeease?!" He begged me, pouting.

I could never say no to a pouty pleading Harry, so we went and put our wet suits on, collected our boards, and headed down to the water. Of course, we had to take one of our body guards with us! 😠

The water was warm and there were great waves for surfing on.

Plus...Harry looked hot in his wet suit.

We went right in laughing as we paddled on our boards.

We were out there surfing for around an hour, when i realised i couldn't see Harry anywhere.

I notified our guard, Paul.

We started scanning the water, no sign. I was starting to panic.

Just then, i spotted a surf board, it must be Harry's, i paddle over to it, but the waves keep making it go away from me. I'm still scanning the water, and calling his name. I wave my arms frantically trying to get someones attention, preferably the life guards.

I hear some people shouting and the life guards are racing into the water. We start paddling over to where the people are. Then i see a body floating. My heart drops.

By the time we've made it back to the shore, the body is laying on the beach. Life guards are performing CPR on the person. 

I run over, totally exhausted, then my whole world falls apart, as i see Harry laying motionless, apart from movement from the CPR. 

I kneel close by and tell them he's my boyfriend.

A few people try to comfort me, rubbing my shoulders, and whispering words on comfort.

After what seems like an eternity, but in reality is probably just a few minutes, Harry starts choking, coughing up water. They roll him on to his side, as he continues spewing up water.

I think my heart stopped momentarily. There's a round of applause for the life guard, and cheers for Harry. I can't control myself as tears are flowing, i bend down and kiss Harry, after he stops choking.

He's gasping for breath, obviously, but i can't stop kissing him. I thought I'd lost him forever. 

The crowd around us disperses. We thank the guards and when he's recovered, we help him head back to our spot on the beach. 

"I think we should get you checked out at hospital Harry" Paul said.

We both nodded.

We packed up our belongings and drove to the nearest hospital. Paul had called ahead to let them know we were coming.

Once inside, we went straight to a private room. A doctor came in and examined him.

"You're extremely lucky Harry" he said. " but...i can hear fluid on your lungs still. "

Harry suddenly leaned forward and had a massive coughing fit. I kept patting his back, trying to help. He was gagging, and struggling to breathe again. It was so scary to watch. 

He retched and spewed up more water, soaking the bed he was sitting on. I grabbed a bowl and managed to catch more water. He finally stopped. My heart was racing. 

"Sorry!" Harry croaked.

" No need to apologise " the doctor said, as he listened to Harry's chest again.

"That sounds better. No fluid. Good." 

I sighed in relief.

"I'd like to keep you in overnight, as a precaution." He said. We nodded.

We got Paul to call the other boys and tell them what happened. An hour later, we were all in Harry's room, eating pizza and chatting. Thankful that he was alright.

He was released the next day. We didn't go surfing again after that!


	19. Hides being sick

Great! I woke up feeling like shit! 

Louis has planned a day out though, so i guess I'll just have to pretend that I'm ok. He's been so excited.

"Morning babe!" Louis says as he comes back in our bedroom, after taking a shower. "Ready for a great day out?"

I smile. "Oh...yeah! Looking forward to it!" I say as i try to get out of bed.

Louis gets dressed quickly. "Meet you downstairs for breakfast, don't be long!" He yells, as i hear him run off.

I sigh.

I manage to get up, showered and dressed and walk slowly downstairs.

"Love! Come eat breakfast quick! We need to get going soon" Louis says as he cuddles me.

I sit down and look at my plate. Sausage, bacon, mushrooms, beans, tomatoes, fried egg and toast! I feel sick just looking at it.

"Mmm...delicious! I lie. Oh god...i need to eat at least some of this!

I hesitantly start eating, regretting it immediately. My tummy is gurgling.

I ate half of it. "Sorry Lou! I'm stuffed!"

" That's ok babe, was a big plate full! " 

"I-I'm just gonna brush my teeth!" I say as i run up the stairs. I just make it to the toilet, before throwing up all my breakfast. I sit on the floor for a few minutes, until i think I'm ok to get up. I brush my teeth, have a wee, and wash my hands. Looking at my reflection in the mirror, i see i look terrible. I hope Louis doesn't notice!

"There you are! Louis says as we pass each other on the stairs. "Just doing my teeth, then we'll be off!" 

" Great! " i reply, feeling awful.

\---

As we're driving along, i start feeling sick again. Shit! 

"You ok babe?" Louis glances at me.

" Huh? Yeah yeah I'm good! Actually can you pull over, over there, i need a wee, sorry! " i lie again.

"Thought you went before we left?" He questioned .

"I did! P-Please Lou!" 

Thankfully, he pulled over, and i leapt out of the car, running into some public loos.

Racing into a cubicle, the disgusting public loo smell hits me, and i gag, before falling in front of a stinky toilet and spewing up again. 

My stomach feels so bad, i have bad cramps, and I'm sweating, as more vomit comes up, splashing back up in my face.

I'm over it. I spit and stand up. My knees are wet,nice! I go to the sink and wash my hands, before sipping some water from them to clear my mouth, then i wash my face, drying it with a paper towel.

I walk slowly back to the car, sighing as i get in.

"Better now?" Louis asks as he starts the engine.

" Huh? Oh yes, sorry, you know me and my bladder! " i try to joke, but inside i feel like I'm dying.

"Where are we going Lou?" I ask quietly.

" don't laugh...but remember when we were younger? We loved trampolines! " he laughed!

I felt my stomach drop, my face drained of blood, and i felt dizzy at the thought.

"Well...how much fun would it be to go? They have these trampoline places now! I looked online, they look amazing. I've booked us in for an hours session!" He sounded so happy and excited.

I actually felt a few tears fall down my face. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

\---

We checked into the trampoline place, called "flip it!"

I was flipping out!!!

"I just need a wee!" I said to Lou.

He gave me a weird look. "Harry...you only just went!"

" But...i don't wanna wee while I'm bouncing do i? " i say.

"True! Ok love off you go. I'll be on that one over there!" He points.

I walk quickly to the toilets. I go into a stall and sit down on the closed toilet seat. I'm panicking. I pull my jumper off as I'm sweating so much. My stomach growls, and cramps again. 

Suddenly I'm gagging, i jump up lifting the seat quickly, as i throw up yet again. Fuck...will this ever stop? I'm crying again, getting into a right state!

Ten minutes later, I'm still crouched in front of the toilet. I can't move. I daren't. I don't think i can stand anyway. I wish Louis was here. I need him. I'm ruining his day!

I hear the door open...

"Harry? Are you in here?" Louis says with a worried tone.

i whimper "L-Lou..."

"Harry? Love are you alright? Can you let me in?" 

I try to move, as another cramp hits me and i cry out.

"Harry, I'm worried love, can you open up?"

I try to get up again, and manage to unlock the door, before slumping back down.

Louis pushes the door open, without hitting me. "Oh baby...you're sick! Why didn't you tell me?" 

" I-I didn't want to spoil the day, but...that's what I've done! " i start crying again. Louis rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

"How long have you been sick for?" He asks.

"Since I-I got up. I'm sorry! " i manage to say before I'm being sick again.

"Oh Harry...you silly boy! You should've said. Come on let's try get you up and go home. You ok to get up now?" He is so sympathetic . I love him to bits.

I nod my head and he helps me up. I'm very shaky. My head is spinning, but we manage to get back into the car. I fall asleep on the way home, thankfully.

\---

When i wake up, I'm tucked up in bed, Louis is laying beside me.

"Hi love! How you feeling?" 

" Better i think....hungry, maybe. " i reply.

He takes my hand in his. "Listen...don't lie again Harry. If you feel ill, please tell me. I won't be mad!" He smiled. "I'll get you some dry toast yeah?" I nod.

I eat it ok and my stomach settles. Thank god that is over with!


	20. Tonsillitis

Harry had been suffering with a sore throat for a couple of days. Normally a sore throat would lead to a cold, but not this time. He felt quite run down, tired, and miserable.

"Harry love, are you getting up? It's nearly 9 o'clock!" Louis said as he came in their bedroom, pulling the curtains open. 

He grunted and pulled the duvet over his head. Louis pulled it back down.

"Come on H. You need to get up."

Harry sniffed as he realised he was crying.

"Harry? what's wrong? Why you crying love?" He looked worryingly at Harry.

"You do look a bit shit babe."

Harry tried to speak, but could only whisper. "Sore throat."

"Can i look?" Louis asked. Harry nodded and opened his mouth as wide as he could as he was extremely sore.

"Fuck Harry your throat looks awful! You need to get dressed I'm taking you to the doctors. I'll help you get up." 

Harry sighed as he tried to get up. He was so tired, as he's had trouble sleeping, due to the pain.

Once he was up and dressed, and had got an appointment, Louis helped him out to his car.

\---

'Harry Styles to Doctor Paynes office please' a voice on the tannoy announced.

"Want me to come in with you love?" Louis asked, Harry nodded.

" morning Harry, Louis! Come in, sit down, what can i do for you? " Dr Payne, Liam, was an old school friend of the two, and knew each other very well.

"Throat sore" Harry whispered. 

"Ahh. ok. Let's take a look. " Liam said as he got his little light and lolly stick thing, sticking it on Harry's tongue, making him gag. Harry swiped at Liams hand, making him laugh.

"Sorry Harry. I know you and you gag reflex. I'll look without the stick ok?" Harry nodded. Louis gigbled at Harry's gag reflex.

Liam shone the light in Harry's throat and tutted. " right...this looks nasty. You have tonsillitis Harry. I'm going to prescribe you some antibiotics. " 

Liam started typing out the prescription on his computer. "How long will it take to clear?" Louis asked.

" might take a week, it's quite bad. Make sure he takes the meds please? " Liam replied handing him the prescription.

"Thanks Liam, hope to see you out sometime?" Louis asked.

" definitely! Bye Lou. Bye Harry, hope you feel better soon. " 

\---

Back at home, Louis had gone and got Harry's meds and he's taken his first dose already.

He was laying on the sofa, asleep. Louis had made some soup, but he'd fallen asleep before he even put it in the bowl. So Louis sat and ate his sandwich while flicking through twitter and instagram, laughing at various daft tweets.

He was sat on the sofa opposite Harry as Harry was sprawled right across the other one. Every now and then he'd look at his boyfriend and smile at his beauty.

After an hour Harry woke up and started coughing. It sounded awful, like a animal being hurt. Louis shot up and sat Harry up. He was having trouble breathing. He couldn't catch his breath. He was having a panic attack. Louis sat in front of him, trying to calm him down. Harry's eyes were looking at him, terrified!

"Harry look at me, try to breathe slowly. Look at me love, concentrate. In ... Out ... in ... Out... "

He was still struggling, but with Louis help and reassurance and his gentle touches, he finally got his breath back and his panic subsided.

"Oh Harry!" Louis exhaled heavily , pulling Harry into his chest, rubbing his back.

Harry was crying, it scared the life out of him, he thought he was going to die.

"I'm here and it's over love" louis calmed him.

He layed Harry back on the pillows on the sofa and held his hands for a while. Harry's pulse was a bit fast and he was sweating.

"You scared me there" louis said shakily.

"Sorry" Harry whispered.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you're ok. Just...get this tonsilitis gone now ok. I want you better!"

Harry nodded and squeezed Louis hand.

"Wanna try that soup now? I can re-heat it?"

He nodded again. Louis went and heated up the soup and brought it to Harry .

"Here you go baby. Eat as much as you can." Louis put a tray on Harry's lap. His stomach was rumbling, and he sipped slowly on the soup. It was absolute agony eating it, but he knew he had to.

It took him a while, but he eventually ate the whole bowl.

"Good lad...good lad!" Louis said as he put the tray on the floor.

" how about a cuddle? "

Harry nodded, looking tired.

Louis laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around Harry.

Harry fell asleep.

*****

Harry woke up, looking at his phone, he sees it is only 2:28.

He groans, and realises he's still on the sofa, and Louis is laying beside him, snoring lightly.

He feels like he's being strangled. It's hard for him to swallow. 

He coughs, and like earlier it is a hacking cough, animal like. It hurts like hell.

"Lou!" He tries to say, but it comes out hardly audible, so Harry gives him a weak shove, he coughs again, louder and more painful.

Louis suddenly wakes up. "H-Harry love, you ok?" He turns round and looks at his stricken boyfriend.

" Hurts! " Harry says in between coughs. 

" i know. " Louis rubs Harry's back, trying to comfort him.

He's coughing so hard that tears are rolling down his cheeks and he starts gagging, covering his mouth. Louis pulls him up quickly and they rush to the bathroom. 

Harry coughs harder, and can't help it when he throws up in the toilet bowl. He can't catch his breath between coughing and throwing up.

"Harry love...try to calm down...you're panicking again." He turns Harry to look at him. " Baby, try to control your breathing. Remember earlier...nice and slow...in..out..in..out... "

After a few minutes Harry has calmed down, his cough and vomiting has ceased.

He slumps exhausted against Louis on the floor. Louis wraps his arms around him, he is very hot and sweating. 

"Stay there a sec love..." Louis says as he gets up and runs a cloth under the cold tap, bringing it back and placing it on Harry's forehead. He shivers. "It's ok. Your temperature is up, just trying to cool you down." Harry nods. " Let's get you back to bed. "

Louis helps Harry up and into bed, but leaves the duvet off, as Harry's hot enough without that on too.

Louis lays next to him, face to face and smiles. "Feeling ok now? " he whispers. Harry does a so-so sign with his hands, as Louis wipes tears away from his eyes.

"Get back to sleep my love. I love you." Louis says as he kisses Harry's cheek. They both close their eyes and fall asleep.

\---

"Wake up Harry...time to take your meds." Louis bent down, kissing Harry's cheek and rubbing his arms.

Harry opens his eyes slowly. He still looks rough, and feels like shit. He sits up against the headboard of the bed and Louis sits next to him, handing him his meds.

He takes it, swallowing is still difficult. "You still feel hot baby. Stay in bed today, yeah?"

Harry shakes his head and points down. "You'd be more comfy here than on the sofa love." Harry points at Louis and mouths 'me and you'

Louis smiles. He wants them to be together. Sweet. "Ok. You win...as usual! You wanna get up now?"

Harry nods, and Louis helps him up. He doesn't get dressed, just puts his dressing gown on. "Need a wee before we go down?" Harrys face reddens and he nods. 

Once he's done in the bathroom, they go down to the living room. Louis gets Harry comfy on the sofa and goes to make him some soup.

Once again, harry struggles to eat the soup. He feels like his throat is full of razor blades. However, he finishes the bowl. 

Harry spends most of the day asleep. Louis doesn't mind. He's had tonsillitis before and it completely knocked him for six too. So be spends the day watching films and looking at his phone.

\---

It took six days for Harry to completely recover. He was so grateful to Louis for taking care of him, that he booked them both into a hotel in London the following weekend.


	21. Ear infection

"Fuck sake Harry! Move your fucking arse will ya?!" Louis shouted. Harry didn't hear him though. He was up in the bathroom, staring at his reflection in the misty mirror.

He sighed and held his ear. It had been aching for two days now. He tried cleaning them out and using olive oil to soften any wax, but if anything it had got worse.

"Ouch!" He moaned. " sodding ear! " he turned around and went out the door, downstairs.

"Ahh...at last! What the hell have you been doing up there? Been calling you for ages." Louis said, thumping Harry on his back.

"Sorry...didn't hear you. What did you want?" 

" we said we'd go and listen to Niall sing at the pub tonight. Remember? " Louis was searching for his car keys.

"Oh...can i just stay here? I...I said I'd call Mum." Harry whispered .

Louis stared at him. " no Harry we promised Niall, and you can call Anne later. Come on get your jacket on. " Louis opened the front door and motioned for Harry to move. Harry sighed, and did as he was told.

Once at the pub they found a table near the front that Niall had reserved for them plus their other mates, Liam and Zayn. Louis went and got them all drinks and sat back down. There was already music blasting out through the speakers, making Harry's ear throb. He just wanted to go home. 

"Cheer up Harry!" Louis smiled as he took a big mouthful of his lager. Harry just took small sips of his cola, it was getting sore to swallow now. 

Zayn and Liam arrived and the four of them chatted waiting for the band to start.

"Yeah! Nialler!" Louis shouted and whistled. The all cheered as Niall and his band came out. 

" hi everyone. Thanks for coming out to hear us. Please have a good time. " Niall started playing his guitar and sang. The first song was what makes you beautiful.

Harry's earache was getting gradually worse. He felt like he was deaf in that ear. It was hurting lots, and making him feel sick.

As Niall was singing the chain by Fleetwood Mac, Harry got up and went to the toilets. It was so noisy and dark that the others didn't notice that he had left.

He went into a stall, locking the door and sat down on the lid. He put his head in his hands and cried. He'd never had such a bad ear ache before.

His head was aching too. Feeling really miserable, he sat there for a long time. He could still hear the music playing, so he thought he'd stay here until it was over. Nobody was missing him anyway.

He'd been there for about fifteen minutes when the pain got unbearable. It felt like his ear was being jabbed with a red hot poker. He yelled out. He scrambled up and unlocked the door. He needed Louis. He got as far as the toilets door when the pain hit it's peak and Harry blacked out.

"Where the hell is Harry?" Louis suddenly noticed that he wasn't there. "Oh...don't know, didn't see him leave." Liam said.

" Must've gone for a pee, you know Harry's tiny bladder! " they all laughed.

Niall's band had finished their set and thanked everyone, Harry still wasn't back.

He came over to the others. "Hey guys thanks for coming. Did you have a good time?" He asked, smiling .

"Bloody fantastic mate!" Liam said.

" Where's Harry? " Niall asked.

They shook their heads. "Don't know. I'm gonna check the toilet" Louis said.

He was halfway there when a man shouted out for help. Louis started running thinking the worst.

Laying on the toilet floor was Harry. Unconscious.

Their friends had seen Louis run and followed him in. 

"Shit what happened?" Liam asked.

The man that found him told him he just came in and he was laying there. 

Louis was sat on the floor beside him. Harry was groaning and moving slightly.

"Harry mate! It's ok. It's Louis. What happened?"

Harry cried out again and held his ear that was nearest the floor. Louis looked and saw lots of nasty looking discharge coming from it.

"God that don't look good." He said screwing his nose up. "Can you get up Harry? You need to see a doctor." harry groaned, covering his mouth. Louis was quick to realise what was happening, and moved harry to a toilet so he could be sick.

"Niall have you been drinking?" Louis asked as Harry continued to vomit.

"No. Why?"

" Could you drive us to hospital lad? We've all had a drink. "

"Course mate. I'll go bring my car round. I'll meet you outside." Niall left.

" Harry. You think you're done? Can you get up? " Louis asked.

Harry nodded, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He looked terrible. He walked with Louis, the others following them, while holding his ear, moaning every now and then.

They got to the car and Louis helped him get in, before going to sit in the seat next to him. Their friends wished him well, and they drove off.

Eventually, they arrived at the hospital. Louis thanked Niall for the lift and he left. Louis helped Harry into the hospital. It's not an emergency, so they're not expecting to be seen too soon. 

Harry sat and cried a lot. He had his good ear on Louis shoulder. Louis placed his hand on Harry's thigh in comfort.

Two agonising hours later, Harry's name was called.

"Hello Harry I'm Doctor Sheeran. How can i help?" He smiled.

Harry moaned and moved his hand away pointing at his dirty ear.

Doctor Sheeran got his little torch out and shone it in his ear. "Hmmm...oh dear. This looks painful. You have a very nasty infection here Harry. There's a big build up of wax and pus. For it to get better, I'm going to have to move it. I warn you...it's going to hurt, you'll get a nasty looking and smelling discharge for a couple of days too. But it won't get better if i don't do it. Is it ok if i do it? " he said.

Harry looked upset and went visibly pale. He nodded. He just wanted rid of this pain.

"Ok. I'm going to get something to get in there, I'll hook the wax and pull it out. It's going to hurt. After, I'll give you some painkillers and antibiotics. When you get home, you'll need to lay on that side as much as possible, in order to drain any pus.

Harry nodded again looking scared. Louis took his hand. "If you need to squeeze my hand, go ahead. Ok?" Louis smiled.

" Are you ready Harry? " Doctor Sheeran asked.

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. He scrunched his eyes up, as he felt something go in his ear.

He whimpered as he felt his ear being scraped out. All sorts of weird noises and feelings were going through his ears. He kept taking deep breaths. Suddenly he screamed as the doctor got to the worst infected part. Louis grabbed his hand tight trying to comfort him. 

This torture seemed to go on forever. But after about ten minutes it was over. The doctor wiped Harry's ear and shoulder where a mess had gone. Harry slumped against Louis crying, hot and dizzy.

"I d-don't feel good" Harry whispered. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell forward. Louis caught him. 

The doctor helped Louis lay him down and examined him.

"His pulse is very high, but is slowing down. I'm pretty sure it was just from the panic. Plus this procedure wasn't nice, i noticed he was holding his breath." 

Louis nodded, while still holding Harry's hand.

After five minutes Harry started waking up.

"Hey Harry. How you feeling?" Louis asked.

" My ear hurts Lou! " he replied, crying.

"I know love. It will hurt for a while. Let's get you yours meds and get home eh? Thanks Dr" 

Louis had asked Niall to pick them up. They were home within an hour.

*****

Louis had been sat up watching a late movie. As he took himself off to bed at 2am, he could hear Harry sobbing in his bedroom. 

He knocked quietly on the door and went in. Harry was laying in bed. In his hand was a towel, pressed to his poorly ear. He had no pillows, as the doctor suggested laying flat to let the infection come out.

"Harry?" Louis whispered as he sat on the bed next to him. "Is it really sore?" 

Harry nodded slightly. Keeping his eyes shut. 

"Can i have a look?" He asked. Harry hesitated , but nodded and tried to sit up. He moved the towel and Louis gasped.

"God H! That's a real mess. I'm gonna clean it, I'll be really gentle i promise, then I'll get you a clean towel. Is that ok?" 

He went to the bathroom and got a small bowl of warm water and some cotton wool. He came back and sat down, moving Harry's hand away.

"Gentle ok?" He said calmly. He dabbed some cotton wool in the water and squeezed it, cleaning the mess from around Harry's ear first. He wasn't too bothered by the sight of it, the smell though was quite bad, and he had to scrunch his nose up quite a bit. 

Once he'd cleaned outside, he started just inside his ear. The doctor said not to clean too far in, as it would hurt too much, so Louis cleaned just inside. He dried it with a clean bit of wool. 

"Take your painkillers, then try get back to sleep yeah!?" Louis said, handing him the pills and a glass of water. Harry took them, despite it still hurting to swallow.

He placed a towel on his bed and Harry laid his poorly ear on it. 

"Thanks Lou" he said tiredly. 

"You're welcome love. Hope it's a bit better. See you in the morning!" Louis replied as he left for his own bed.

\---

Next morning, Louis didn't wake Harry up. He thought he could probably do with a longer sleep. 

So Louis was in the living room eating some cereal, when he heard Harry coming down the stairs. He came over and sat down next to Louis, holding the towel against his ear.

"Morning H! How you feeling?"

"Terrible! Hurts like fuck!" He said miserably. Louis wrapped a comforting arm around him. 

"Cuddle?" Harry nodded and they sat back on the sofa, Harry curled himself up to Louis. They sat watching morning tv for a bit, before Louis noticed Harry had fallen back to sleep. The poor boy was exhausted.

An hour or so later, Harry screamed and sat up, making Louis jump. "Harry! What? What's wrong?" He panicked.

" Ear! Hurts so much Lou! Help me! " he cried.

"H...let me look love please!" He said trying to. pull Harry's hand away. He finally moved it and saw blood and pus pouring out. "

"Fuck! We need to get to hospital babe!" Louis stated and pulled Harry up and got their coats.

\---

At the hospital.Harry had been assessed by a doctor who said he had a ruptured ear drum. No wonder he was in so much pain!

They were told that it wasn't serious and would heal quickly. So they sent them home again!

\---

Back home, Louis made Harry comfortably on the sofa. 

The ear infection was pretty horrible for Harry. He didn't like depending on Louis, but he just couldn't do anything for himself. He wax so tired. He'd lost his appetite, and lost weight. He was also sad. Louis tried his best to cheer him up, but not much worked.

\---

Day four and the infection was clearing up. The discharge had just about stopped and the pain wasn't so bad. He had managed to go a whole day awake too. The best thing was, now he was feeling better, he was feeling a bit happier too. 

His appetite had come back, swallowing wasn't as painful. 

He was most grateful for Louis help. He couldn't have got through this without him.


	22. Migraine

I'd woken up at 7am, earlier than i wanted to. I had a headache since last night. We're on tour, currently in London, in a hotel. We have a show tonight, can't say I'm looking forward to it.

I got up and went to my bathroom, looking for some paracetamol. I take two with some water and look at myself in the mirror. I look awful.

I splash some cold water on my face, take a quick wee and head back to bed.

I swear my headache is getting worse!

I lay down and pull the covers up to my chin. Closing my eyes, wanting to get straight back to sleep,but no! It's not happening because it now feels like my skull is being cut in two. 

I rub my forehead. The small bit of sunlight is coming through a crack in the curtains. It makes me scrunch my eyes up.

I've been laying here for two hours. My head is killing me now. The painkillers have done nothing to help. I want to take some more, but it's too soon. The sunlight is brighter now, the curtains are rubbish and don't block out any light.

My phone pings as a message comes through. I groan and try to find it without having to get up. 

Finally, i find it and look to see who it's from. The screen is too bright and i can't look properly. I turn the brightness right down, and look again. 

It's from Louis, in the room next to me...

*morning!!!!! You got your lazy arse out that bed yet?*

I groan and take ages to reply...

*i neeed you loo!* I text back.

*shit H! You ok mate? I'm coming in!*

Lucky that he has a spare key, as within a minute he comes in my room, straight over to me.

"Harry! You ok? What's wrong?" He takes one look at me... "Fuck Harry you look like shit!" 

I moan. "Lou, my head! Think I'm dying" i croak.

He puts his hand on my forehead. "You're a bit hot. You taken anything for your head?"

" paracetamol at 7. They not working Lou. I'm in agony. I feel sicky too. "

"Shit! We have a show tonight. You won't be fit for that! We need to get you better."

" no shit Sherlock! " i moaned, he lightly slapped my arm, playfully.

"Should i call a doctor?" He suggested . I nodded.

"Must be feeling bad if you want a doctor! Back in a minute." He left to make a couple of calls.

I turn on to my side, trying to get comfortable, but the movement makes me feel dizzy and nauseous. I take deep breaths. The last thing i need right now is to be sick too.

Louis comes back in. "I called Paul to let him know. And a doctor will be in here in about 30 minutes. Harry? You feeling worse?" 

I nod and try to sit up, my hand slaps to my mouth. Louis sees this, realising whats going to happen and helps me quickly to my bathroom, which luckily is close by.

I slump in front of the toilet and throw up.

Louis rubs my back trying to help. Ten minutes of vomiting later, and I'm back in bed, Louis sat next to me.

The doctor arrived, looked me over, checked a few things, and told me it was a severe migraine. I was to rest, drink lots of water, try to eat something, and to keep taking paracetamol. Waste of time that was!

Louis stayed with me. He'd informed everyone of my illness. The show was going ahead tonight, but i was sitting it out. I'm not happy to miss a show especially in London, but as i can't even get out of bed without feeling sick, then there was no choice.

Louis had to leave. He kissed my cheek and hugged me before he left, wishing me better. I was on my own for at least the next 5 hours!

Louis made sure i took some pills before he left, and i tried to eat a sandwich, i got halfway through, before my stomach said no more! I had a couple of water bottles next to me, a bucket on the floor and the tv on low. Not that i wanted to watch it. The light was too bright, so i turned it off.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing i know, i feel a weight next to me in my bed. I open my eyes, to find Louis looking at me, he looks exhausted.

"Hey! How you feeling?" He asks quietly.

" bit better. How was the show? "

"Great! Everyone missed you though." I nodded as Louis got closer to me and put his arm around me. "Glad you're feeling better Harry. We've been worried all night. The boys said they'll pop in to see you in the morning!" He yawned. "Let's get some sleep!"

The next morning i still had a headache but it wasn't half as bad. The boys all visited and i was able to eat and get out of bed. 

Two days later, i was completely recovered and had an amazing show. Our fans happy to see me well again. 

💖


	23. Concert fainting

"It's showtime!" Liam yelled as he walked into one directions dressing room. 

Louis is sat in a chair having his hair done by Lou, Niall is getting dressed and Harry....well, he's asleep on a sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"Is he ok?" Lou asks Louis.

He shrugs. "I think so, you know Hazza, he does like to sleep!" He laughs.

" Yeah...well, that's you done, go wake him up please? " Lou asks him.

Louis walks over to Harry crouching down in front if him. "Harry! Harry wake up mate!" He shakes him until Harry stirs.

" What? " he groans.

"Hair! Come on Lou is waiting! Get up!" He pulls Harry up by his wrists .

He trudges over to Lou and plops down in the chair. "You ok Harry?" She asks as she gets to. work.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks." He lies. Truth is, he woke up feeling pretty shit this morning. He keeps feeling dizzy. But he won't tell anyone that. He's too stubborn!

\---

Three quarters of the way through the show that night, and Harry is trying to put on a good show. Even though he still feels ill, he's doing his best to hide it.

But...this is the part of the show he was dreading. They have to go up on a platform, that goes from the main stage over the crowd to a small stage. 

Harry doesn't like this part of the show anyway, but he feels worse tonight.

They get up on the platform and clip themselves on, so they can't fall off. The platform starts to rise, as the song starts.

Immediately Harry starts to panic. He grabs hold of the microphone stand tightly, his knuckles going white.

He head is down, it should be up, smiling and waving, but he can't do it. He's frozen.

He misses his part of the song, the other boys look worried at him, and Louis takes over his part, realising something is wrong.

Zayn, who stands next to him, places his hand on Harry's back, getting no response.

Harry's hand lifts up to his forehead and his rubs it.

They're only a quarter of the way across. Harry suddenly feels extremely dizzy and leans forward, trying to ease the feeling.

This is making the other boys nervous. They're trying to get a message to management down below that something is wrong.

The song ends, but they don't sing another.

"Hi...err...sorry Everyone, we have a bit of a problem, so we're just gonna take a short break. Don't worry we'll be back soon." Liam says to the crowd, who have also noticed Harry in trouble.

" can you get this thing to move any quicker? " Louis shouts down and he bends to see how Harry is.

The platform moves slightly quicker, but not much, just then Harry passes out and falls down, Louis and Zayn manage to catch him. His clip is holding him up slightly, but it's too dangerous to unclip him. 

So there's the three of them slumped on a small platform, looking extremely uncomfortable. 

Niall and Liam keep looking over, firstly checking on Harry and secondly to see if management is doing anything. 

The platform is now three quarters the way across.

"God sake, make this thing go quicker please!" Louis screams.

Harry starts moving slightly, he's coming around.

"Harry, don't move mate. You fainted. We're still on this bloody platform!" Louis said, taking Harry's hand, he felt very hot.

Harry groaned. "I don't feel good Lou!" He whispered.

" I know. We'll get you off this thing soon. Try not to worry. "

At last the platform gets to the other stage and lowers down. A couple of their bulky security men get up on the stage and unclip Harry and lift him down. The other boys follow them. 

They all rush back stage and Harry is laid down on a sofa.

A doctor had been called, as a precaution. He gave Harry a quick check over. He was told he needs to rest for a day or two, drink lots of water and get some proper food inside him. He'd been neglecting his body lately.

"Will you be ok if we go and finish the show?" Liam asked Harry, who looked very sleepy. 

Harry nodded. So they all said a "see you later!" And returned to their fans.

Lou made Harry drink a whole bottle of water before covering him with a blanket and letting him go to sleep. She stayed with him until the show was over.

\---

Back at the hotel after the show, Harry was tucked up in bed. Louis decided to sleep next to him, just to make sure he wasn't ill in the night.

He woke the next day, still very tired, but ok other than that. Luckily they have two days off now, so he got plenty of rest.


	24. Met gala disaster

It's the Met Gala tonight, Harry has been very nervous about this, but also excited. He's never hosted an event before.

He woke up that morning, with the same feeling in his stomach that he's had for the last week. Butterflies. He has a lot to do today. Final rehearsals. Costume, hair and make up checks. 

After he showered, dressed and reluctantly ate some cereal (his stomach just allowing this) he got in his car and headed to the venue.

The outside was all pink! It looked amazing! A security man allowed him entry and he headed off to find Dave, who was in charge of all the backstage stuff.

"Harry! Great to see you! How ya doing?" He asked, shaking his hand vigorously .

"I'm good thanks." He replied trying to sound happy. 

He went through his costume, hair and make up checks, everything was good!

Sound check and rehearsal went well too.

It was now two hours until show time and his nerves were starting to show.

"Harry, come eat!" Someone called. He got up and went to a table full of delicious looking food, his stomach turned.

"I just need to use the toilet!" He said as he walked away quickly.

Finding them, he flopped down in front on the toilet and threw up. It wasn't much as he hadn't eaten much today. His stomach ached.

When he was done, he picked himself up and rinsed his mouth out in the sink. Looking at himself in the mirror in front of him, he sighed, he didn't look good.

He went back to the food table and grabbed himself a plate of various things he liked and sat down, nibbling slowly. He really didn't feel like eating, but the thought of doing this tonight on an empty stomach, made him think twice.

One hour to go and Harry was called to his dressing room. His hair and make up was done first. He'd never worn so much make up before, he didn't recognise himself, though he thought he looked good, and covered up his sick, pale face.

His hair didn't need much work, as it wouldn't be showing anyway!

He then started to put his outfit on.

It was a thick, heavy outfit, but very beautiful. He felt beautiful.

It was time! 

He stood backstage, joined by Lady Gaga. They stood chatting for a few minutes, she could tell he was nervous, so she grabbed his hand as they were announced....

... "please welcome your hosts for tonight... LADY GAGA AND HARRY STYLES! " the announcer called. The audience clapped and cheered loudly. 

They took to the stage and everyone gasped.

Lady Gaga wore a purple dress covered in huge feathers, she looked like a massive peacock! On her head was a crown of diamonds, she looked amazing.

Harry wore a dark pink glittery suit, covered by a heavy pink cape that dragged behind him, it was very big and long.

On his head was a massive pink hat, covered in pink diamonds. Diamonds hanging down in threads, making him look like he had diamonds in his hair. He looked unrecognisable, but so very pretty.

They welcomed everyone and introduced the first act.

As the night progressed, Harry felt more and more uncomfortable. He was very hot and feeling dizzy. His stomach was grumbling.

They introduced more and more people. Though it was a great night, he just wanted it to be over now. He really didn't feel good at all. 

The last act was over, at last! Harry and Lady Gaga went on stage for one last time to thank everyone for coming, and for their support.

As they finished their final speech, turning to exit the stage, Harry's body gave out and he passed out. 

A huge gasp erupted around the arena, as Harry's manager ran on to the stage with his security man. "Harry! Harry! Are you ok?" His manager, Phil asked. Getting no reply, he took Harry's headwear and cape off and told the security man to take Harry off the stage.

Lady Gaga followed them to his dressing room. "Get these clothes off him now!" Phil ordered , as the stylists started stripping him to his boxers. He was dripping in sweat, but shaking uncontrollably.

The door burst in suddenly, and a small man with brown hair and ocean blue eyes ran straight over and sat next to Harry, taking his hand in his. "Harry love...it's Louis, are you ok baby?"

Harry groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

Harry leaned to his side and gagged. Only a tiny bit of water came up, due to him not drinking throughout the show.

Once he was done, he slumped back on the sofa he was on, and shivered. Louis placed a blanket on him. 

There was a paramedic on duty, due to it being a big show, and he entered the room as he'd been called in.

He gave Harry a quick check over, confirming that he was extremely dehydrated and needed to go to the hospital. Louis going with him, of course!

\---

Harry was hooked up to an IV. His body in desperate need of water.

He was asleep, his body exhausted. The weight of his outfit had made his entire body ache. 

He slept through the night. Feeling so much better in the morning, he was given a big breakfast. The doctor told him he was fully recovered and free to go.

Louis drove him home, and put him to bed, despite his pleading that he didn't need any more rest. Louis was adamant though.

The reviews of the show were wonderful, despite Harry being ill. He got thousands and thousands of well wishers posting on twitter to him. He felt happy that it was over, and that even though he fainted, it was a huge success.


	25. Depression

Harry had been feeling low lately. The last few days had been tough. A busy schedule of interviews and photo shoots. He was fed up with it. So when the boys finally had a day off, he decided he was just going to stay in bed.

"Harry...we're having pizza and putting some dvds on...you coming down?" Louis said, as he popped his head around Harry's bedroom door.

Harry didn't respond, he just closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Louis sighed and closed the door quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed too. He was too exhausted to even turn over.

It was very quiet, he couldn't even hear the boys, so maybe Louis had told the others to keep the noise down. 

The silence had got Harry's mind going into overdrive. He hates it when this happens. He starts thinking about bad things. Like...when his dad left them when he was 3 years old. When he got bullied at school for having long curly hair. When he tried to end his life because he felt like he didn't deserve to be on the earth.

He started crying. He bought his hands up to his face and hid himself, from nobody. His fingers and palms soaked in tears.

His head was aching from thinking too much. 

He was thinking about the boys. He thinks they don't like him and would be better if he left the band. So he decided that's what he was going to do.

He managed to lift himself up and dragged himself to his bathroom.

He opened up the cupboard and rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for, a packet of sleeping pills that he'd been prescribed a while ago, when he had trouble sleeping.

He filled a glass with water and walked slowly back to his bed.

Sitting the glass and pills on his bedside table, he opened a drawer underneath, getting out a pen a writing pad.

He wrote two letters putting them into envelopes and sealing them, placing them on the table.

He opened up the pill packet and popped them all out of their covers onto the bed. He counted them slowly. There were twenty eight, a months supply.

He sat there for a while debating whether his life was worth living or not. He decided not. This was it.

He sat back in the bed and put the pills in his lap, picking them up two at a time, placing them on his tongue and washing them down with water. He took twenty before he started to feel sick, from all the water sloshing inside him.

He thought that was enough to work, so he laid down on his pillows, and said goodbye to the world. Not that the world cared anyway!

Downstairs, the boys had been talking about Harry. That they were worried about him being subdued recently, so they decided to have a chat with him. Louis went up to get him to come down and talk to them.

He opened Harry's bedroom door to find him slumped in bed, pale. He started choking.

"Someone call a fucking ambulance quick!" Louis called from the door. He rushed over to Harry and got him to sit up, just as he threw up all the water he just had. Mixed in with the water, were the tiny while pills. Louis was in shock.

Harry was falling into unconsciousness.

"What the fuck have you done Harry?!" He screamed, tears falling down his cheeks. " help me! " he shouted as Liam and Niall burst in the door, seeing Louis trying to get Harry to stand up, while he was vomiting. "Help me get him up! I think he's taken some pills!" Louis cried.

Liam and Niall took over from Louis and walked him around the room. Paramedics had arrived and took over.

\---

At the hospital, Harry had been taken away to have his stomach pumped. Louis, Liam and Niall were in a right state. Louis had a panic attack on the way in, which scared the hell out of all of them.

"Could you come with me please?" A nurse asked the boys, they got up and followed her into a room, where a very sick looking Harry was laying.

Louis rushed over, grabbing his hand and holding it against his cheek, he felt cold.

"Hello. I'm doctor Malik. I'm sorry to tell you that Harry attempted to take his own life. We were fortunate you found him in time. He is recovering. He will need to stay in at least overnight and will need to see a counsellor. "

"Thankyou" the boys said as the doctor left.

They sat in silence, apart from sniffles from them crying. 

\---

Two hours later, Harry started to wake up.

"Harry? Harry? Talk to us please?" Louis cried.

he slowly opened his eyes. Seeing his friends around him, his bottom lip wobbled, and he started crying. "I wanted to d-die!"

the boys gasped and Louis squeezed his hand tight. "No Harry! Don't say that please don't!" Louis whimpered.

"Why?" Niall asked. Liam shoved him and glared.

" i hate myself" harry whispered.

"But...but we love you Harry! We wouldn't survive without you!" Niall said bawling his eyes out.

"We're going to get the old Harry back! We want you happy!.ok? Harry nodded. The threw themselves at him and hugged for a long time.

\---

Louis stayed in the hospital with Harry that night, while Liam and Niall went home to clean up Harry's room.

"Liam....there's some letters here!" Niall said holding them up to show him. "one has our names on and one has Harry's Mum's on it. Should we open them?"

Liam walked over. "I...i don't know Ni. I don't know if i want to read them. Maybe see what Lou says? " Niall nodded and they carried on with the cleaning.

\---

Louis Sat next to Harry all night. Harry kept getting pains in his stomach. The doctors said that was likely, because of the pills. He tried being sick, but there was nothing left to throw up, so he gagged and heaved, which made him hurt more.

Louis hates seeing Harry is so much pain. But at least he wasn't dead!

Now they had the hard time ahead...trying to mend their beloved Harry.

*****

The next day...

Harry was home, tucked up in his bed, safe, but sad.

He had hardly stopped crying since he tried to take his own life. The boys were keeping a close eye on him, taking it in turns to stay with him. 

Currently with Harry was Niall, who was watching netflix on his phone.

Louis popped his head around Harry's bedroom door to check on the pair.

Niall looked up. "Everything ok?" Louis whispered. Harry sniffed and held out his hand.

Louis walked over and took it kneeling on the floor next to the bed.

"How you doing Haz?" 

He wiped tears away. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

" what for love? " Louis replied.

"For doing that!" 

Louis sat up a bit and put his arm over Harry's body and kissed his forehead. Niall looked sad. 

"Listen. You don't need to be sorry, but we want you to get better and be happy again. Will you let us help you love?" 

Harry nodded. "How about we go downstairs? I'm sure the other lads would love to see you!" Louis said.

Harry nodded again. He didn't want to get dressed, so just put his dressing gown on over his t shirt and boxers.

Louis helped him down the stairs, Niall close behind.

Zayn and Liam looked up and smiled when they saw the three boys walk into the living room. 

"Hey Hazza. Come sit down mate!" Zayn said moving from the two seater sofa to the three seater. Harry sat next to Louis, Zayn, Liam and Niall sat together on the bigger sofa.

They put Netflix on and Louis picked out a film that Harry would like to watch.

Harry cuddled close to Louis, sniffing, and wiping tears every so often. 

The boys chatted every so often, Harry stayed quiet, listening to his best friends, and realising how much they all love each other.

Soon enough, Harry had fallen asleep. Louis noticed this, when he felt Harry's body feel heavier. Louis sighed.

He was just so thankful that Harry was still here.

\---

They decided to order pizza, as nobody felt like cooking. It had just been delivered and Niall was busy getting drinks for everyone.

"Harry. Would you like some pizza?" Zayn asked as he handed Louis his pizza, holding out another for Harry.

Harry opened his eyes, and upon smelling the food and his stomach rumbling decided eating would be a good idea. He nodded and sat up.

He took his pizza and started eating.

The other boys all watched him. At least he had an appetite, they thought.

Once they'd finished, and got rid of their rubbish, they settled back down for another film. Before it started, Liam had something to say.

He turned the tv to mute.

"I have something i need to say." The others all looked at him. " this is hard to say, but after what happened yesterday, i need to. I think sometimes that we get so wrapped up in our fame, that we forget to look out for each other. I mean...did any of us realise how Harry was feeling? " Harry looked down at his hands. "I know i didn't and I'm so sorry Harry. Can we just try to take more notice of each other, help with any problems, make each other feel happier, and talk to each other about our feelings? I love you guys so much. Please can we do this? " 

By the end of his speech, all the boys were in tears, they all nodded and came together in a big group hug. It was extremely emotional for all of them.

Harry had been put on a high dose of antidepressants. He took them at night, as they made him very tired. He had to be assessed every couple of months, each time his dosage would be lowered.

\---

Harry decided that Louis would stay with him overnight, Louis was happy with his decision.

Louis had just made sure that Harry had taken his pill, and got into bed next to him.

"How you doing love?" Louis asked.

" ok i guess. Thank you staying Lou! " 

"It's fine. I want to stay Harry. I was so bloody scared. Please don't do anything like that ever again. Promise me!" He was trying not to cry. Harry moved closer to him and put his head on Louis chest. "I promise. I'm sorry. I love you Lou." He fell asleep in his arms.


	26. Wants his Mum

One direction! World's biggest boyband. Currently on tour. Having the time of their lives! Except for Harry! 

Harry is the only member of the band who is still in school. Well...he does online schooling, due to being on tour.

He always seems tired lately. Never seems to rest except when in bed, which is usually late at night.

\----

"Argh! I can't do it!" Harry yells at his online tutor. " It's too hard and I'm tired. Please can i stop now? " he asks, sitting on his bed in the tour bus.

His tutor, Mr Murs, is in London, 1D are in L.A. "Harry, you're already behind, you need to keep going." He told the boy.

" BUT I CAN'T FUCKIN' DO IT! " he yelled, pulling his hair.

"HARRY! Do not swear please! I don't care if you're famous or not, you don't talk to me like that."

Harry felt a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry!" He whispered.

" it's ok Harry, let's try again shall we? "

The lesson finished after three extremely long and frustrating hours, Harry was tired.

"Alright Hazza!" Niall shouted as he ruffled the younger boys hair. "Come on we need to go soon." Harry sighed.

\----

"I want my Mum!" Harry moaned as Louis asked him if he was alright. " i wanna go home! " he was crying. Louis put his arm around his shoulder.

"C'mon Haz! You're ok. We need to get this interview done, wipe those tears love!"

Louis dragged Harry into the interview room, his head down, and looking fed up. 

"I don't wanna do this! I'm tired! I need to sleep! I want my Mum!" Harry started crying again. He was shaking and his breath was rapid.

" Harry! You need to calm down! " Liam said, looking worried at the boy.

"I...I want..to go...home!" He sobbed, his face was very pale and he looked awful.

He was feeling light headed, and the more he got worked up, the worse he felt.

"Harry! Stop it please!" Louis shouted, just as Harry leaned over and threw up on the floor.

"Shit!" Liam said as he grabbed Harry's hand and led him out to the toilets. The other boys followed.

Harry ran into a stall and continued throwing up.

"What are we gonna do? He can't do the interview in this state?" Niall asked.

" I'm gonna go talk to management. Stay here with him! " Liam said.

Liam left. Harry had finished being sick and got up, wobbling slightly. Louis pulled him over to the sink, splashing some cold water on Harry's face.He was still crying and nothing the boys did could calm him down.

"I want my Mum!" He kept saying. He was missing her and home so much. There was still two months of this tour to go though.

Liam came back. "They said we have to do it without him. We just have to say he's not feeling well. We need to go now!"

" What about Harry? We can't leave him in here! " Louis said.

"Paul will take him back to the bus, he's just coming." Liam replied, just as paul walked in.

"See you later Haz. We love you!" They called as paul led Harry away, still sobbing his heart out.

\---

Back on the bus, Harry was still wound up. He couldn't sit still, wouldn't eat, or drink, ignored Paul's pleas to sit down, and kept crying.

"I WANT TO GO HOME! I WANT MY M-MUM! LET ME GO HOME!" Harry was screaming, when the door to the bus opened, and the other boys walked in, looking worried, after hearing Harry screaming from outside.

Louis ran straight over to Harry and wrapped him arms around him. "Harry, love...you really need to calm down, you're making yourself ill!" He said as Harry still thrashed about in his arms. The others watched helplessly, as this continued for an hour.

Louis was exhausted trying to stop Harry from hurting himself. All of a sudden, Harry's movements stopped and he slumped to the floor, taking Louis with him.

Harry was so exhausted he'd fallen asleep on the spot. Louis was crying and shaking. He'd never been so scared.

Paul lifted Harry up and took him to his bunk, laying him down, Louis covered his body with his blankets, falling on the floor straight after. Liam and Niall both sat on the floor with him and they all hugged. This had been the worst day ever....

But there'd be more to come.....

*****

The next day came around quickly. Louis slept next to Harry, as he didn't want to be alone. The boys were hopeful that today would be better.

Liam had called Mr Murs this morning informing him of yesterdays events, so Mr Murs said to leave tuition for the rest of the week.

"Morning Haz!" Louis whispered, as Harry opened his eyes. "How you feeling?"

Harry groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Tired...i ache too."

"You be ok for the show tonight i hope?" He smiled.

"Guess so." He replied sadly.

\---

By late afternoon, the boys were in the stadium that they would be playing in, in a few hours time.

The boys were sitting around, going over the set list, and what they would say to the fans. Harry, on the other hand, was in his own little world. He was sat next to a window, staring out, not looking at anything in particular.

"Harry? Are you listening? " Liam asked.

"Hmmm?" He wasn't !

"You need to pay attention to us H!" Liam yelled. Niall swatted his arm. " Liam! " he snarled.

"Sorry!" He apologised , then continued. Harry went back to staring out the window.

Two hours before the show, Harry really didn't want to do this. He was still very tired, and fed up. He suddenly stood up and started walking to the door.

"Haz...where you going?" Louis asked, as he got up to follow him.

"I...I have to go!" He said as he pulled the door open.

"Go where? We need to get ready!" 

" I need to find my Mum! I want to go home! " Not this again!

"Harry...we have a show. How about you facetime her?" Liam said.

" NO! I WANT TO SEE HER. I NEED A CUDDLE. I WANT MY MUM. PLEASE! I WANT MY MUM! " once again he was crying.

"But Harry your Mum is in England love, look, I'll get my phone and I'll call her yeah?" Louis was starting to panic.

He called Anne on FaceTime, she answered quickly. "hi Lou, everything ok? " she asked, all smiley.

"Err. Harry's got a bit upset, he wants to see you, but this is the best we can do."

" Oh dear....can you put him on love? "

"Harry! Look it's your Mum!" He pulled Harry over, so he could see his phone.

"Harry baby. What's wrong?" Anne looked worried.

Harry burst into tears "i miss you! I want to come home! I want a cuddle. Mum can i come home please. I'll be a good boy, i promise. " he sobbed. It was breaking everyone's hearts.

"Harry, listen love. You have to stay with the boys and everyone there. They're looking after you. And you have Lou and Paul too. You'll be home soon enough. Just try and enjoy yourself. Remember your fans love you so much! You have lots to be thankful and happy about, and you have a great future ahead of you. I'll be here when you get home. We can phone or FaceTime anytime you need to. You can do this Harry. I believe in you love. I love you so much! " 

By now everyone in the room, and Anne were in tears.

"Ok...M-Mum...I'll try. I love you so much! " 

"Good boy. You take care and call me tomorrow ok?" She said softly.

Harry nodded and smiled, then blew his Mum a goodbye kiss. The call ended.

Harry felt a little bit better.

Well...that lasted for about an hour, then Harry started worrying again....

*****

Some how Harry had calmed down enough, after being bribed with sweets and teddy bears, the boys had got him on stage.

The show was going ok. Though Harry didn't seem as into it as usual.

A few times he forgot to sing his parts, getting worried glances from the others, and confused looks from their fans.

Near the end of the show, Harry completely forgot his words in his what makes you beautiful solo. The stadium went eerily quiet, before he heard some fans laughing, and booing, totally unlike their fans. He knew straight away that he'd messed up and thought that everyone hated him.

He suddenly teared up, dropped his microphone to the floor, a loud thud thundered through the speakers, and ran off the stage. The other boys were in complete shock. 

Louis ran after Harry, while Liam and Niall just stood there, staring at each other, not knowing what to do. 

Meanwhile, Harry had run outside, avoiding security somehow, luckily Louis saw where he went and followed him out into the cold night.

Harry stopped and slumped to the ground against a wall.

Louis came to him and sat down beside him. Harry was shivering, tears rolling down his cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably, head in his hands.

Louis wrapped his arms around him, trying to comfort him and calm him down.

"Harry....please don't cry..it's ok. We all forget our words sometimes. Come back inside, it's freezing out here!"

" I...I...w-want my M-Mum! He sobbed into Louis ' chest.

Louis sighed and rocked Harry back and forth.

"I...wanna g-go home." 

" I know love. But you can't just yet. " 

This made Harry cry even more. He really wanted his Mum so badly. He'd never been away from her for so long before.

"C'mon we need to get inside, before you get ill!" Louis said as he lifted Harry up. They walked back inside, Louis arms securely around Harry's waist.

"There you are!" Paul yelled. "Been looking everywhere for you two. Are you ok Harry?" 

Louis shook his head as they continued to walk, not knowing where to.

"The show! What's happening?" Louis asked.

" it's over! " Paul said. "There was only two songs left and Niall and Liam couldn't do it alone. The fans are ok."

Louis looked relieved at that news.

They made it back to their dressing room to find a worried looking Niall and Liam.

"Oh thank god!" Liam said as the two boys returned. "We've been worried. Are you ok Harry?" He didn't reply as Louis sat them both on a sofa.

"He wants his Mum so bad, Liam. What can we do?" Louis said sadly, still hugging the distraught boy.

"I'll be right back!" Liam said, as he got up and left the room.

Niall stood up and sat next to Harry, putting his arm around him, he looked so sad.

After a short while, they noticed Harry had fallen asleep, he was extremely exhausted.

Louis got up and moved Harry so he was laying down, and placed a blanket over him. 

He then went to Niall and hugged him.

It had been a tough few days for all of them.

A few minutes later, Liam came back in, looking happy.

"Why are you so cheery?" Louis asked.

" you'll see! " is all he said.

\---

Two days later...

The boys were currently enjoying a break from the tour, they had a week between shows.

Harry was still sad, still kept breaking down. The boys were getting more and more worried, and were considering getting him to see a doctor. Liam had kept his secret for two days, and he knew things were going to get better.

"Right...I'm popping out for a bit!" He said happily.

" Out! Out where? With who? " Niall asked.

"Just out. Don't worry i won't be long. Paul's coming with me, see ya guys!" He waved as he left before he got any more questions .

\---

An hour later, Liam arrived back.

The others were lounging on the sofa. Harry was cuddled up with Louis.

"Hey guys! I have a surprise!" Liam said cheerily.

The boys looked up, and Harry screamed, jumping up from Louis ' arms and running over. 

"MUMMY!!" He yelled, as he threw his arms around his beloved Mum. They were both crying .

"Hello my baby. I've missed you so much!"

They stood there crying and hugging for a while, before Anne suggested they sit down.

They sat on a sofa, Harry wrapped around his Mum, crying happy, relieved tears. The other boys were trying not to cry at the lovely sight.

"You arranged this?" Louis asked Liam .

"Yes. I couldn't bear to see him so upset. " he smiled.

"Thankyou!" Louis whispered .

\---

Anne decided to stay with the boys for the rest of the tour. She didn't want her son to be sad. 

The rest of the tour was a huge success. Harry enjoyed himself, and didn't forget any more lyrics.


	27. Stomach trouble

Harry was sat on the sofa in between Louis and Niall, watching football on the tv. Liam and Zayn sat on the other sofa.

They had made a banquet of pizza, of course!, Chips, crisps, chicken wings and don't forget the alcohol!

"C'mon lads! We have tonnes of food to eat, get on with it, don't waste any!" Louis shouted, over the noise of the tv.

The boys all grabbed something, and were wolfing it down, all except for Harry, that is!

"Hazza! Here...pizza!" Niall mumbled and tried to shove the slice in Harry's mouth. He refused, and got sauce all around his mouth and chin. He swatted Nialls hand away. 

" get off! I can feed myself! " he moaned at the blonde haired boy, wiping the sauce off his face.

He didn't though...truth is...he wasn't feeling well. He'd been feeling ill all day, but didn't say anything to anyone.

He sat miserably inbetween his friends, watching them stuff their faces. They took no notice of the fact that Harry wasn't eating.

He couldn't.

Just the smell from all the greasy food was turning his stomach.

He felt more and more uncomfortable.

The boys couldn't take their eyes off the tv or stop shovelling shit into their mouths, so Harry took the opportunity to leave the room, nobody would notice his absence.

He got up quietly, only Niall tried to peek around him as Harry moved past the boy.

Harry sighed in relief, as he went out into the back garden. Luckily it was a lovely warm evening.

He sat down on a bench and leaned forward putting his face in his hands, taking in some deep breaths.

He was feeling nauseous. The fresh air wasn't seeming to help much, especially when he caught a whiff of their neighbours starting up a barbeque.

'oh great!' Harry thought to himself, just as his nostrils filled with the smell of barbequed pork.

Harry's hand shot up to his mouth, but he couldn't stop the vomit from exploding from his mouth in front of him.

Harry felt awful! 

Thinking he should get up to the bathroom, he got up from the bench, his legs were very shaky and he suddenly felt hot and dizzy.

He made his way indoors, hoping not to throw up on his way to the bathroom.

He slowly walked up the stairs, holding on tightly to the hand rail.

Turning the corner at the top of the stairs, he started feeling extremely dizzy, and stumbled, falling to the floor.

Hearing a bang from downstairs, Louis came up to see what the noise was, assuming it was Harry as he was missing.

He got to the top and went around the corner.

"HARRY! What happened?" He asked, seeing Harry flat out on the floor.

" Louuu! " Harry moaned.

Louis rushed over to his distraught friend and crouched down.

"Help me! Toilet!" Harry whispered .

Louis helped him stand, and they walked to the bathroom.

"You gonna be sick H?" He asked as they entered the room.

" No. " he said shyly, as hee undid his jeans button and zip and sat down on the loo.

"Oh...shit...I'll leave you..."

" NO! " harry shouted out. "Don't leave me please!" He cried, embarrassed .

"Ok love." Louis stood, his face red. He turned to face the wall.

Harry was groaning, as his bowels emptied. He was crying.

"You ok there H?" Louis asked.

harry grumbled. "No!" He said just as a wave of sickness hit him hard, he leant forward and vomited on the floor by his feet.

"Fuck! Can i come over Harry?" Louis asked, worried.

" Yeah! " Harry said as he threw up again.

Louis grabbed the rubbish bin on his way over and placed it in Harry's lap, which he used straight away.

Louis felt so sorry for Harry. He was so ill and was in a panic. He looked pale, was sweating a lot and was shaking.

Harry sat there for a while after his last bout of vomiting and diarrhoea. He was too scared to move, but his bum had gone numb, making him uncomfortable.

Louis helped him stand, turning away while Harry wiped himself. He had to flush the loo a few times.

"Let's get you to bed love." Louis said lovingly. He walked Harry slowly to his bedroom. He had to keep stopping to hold onto the wall. He was so tired and weak. 

"Liam!" Louis shouted down from the top of the stairs. "Can you bring up a bottle of water please? Harry's not well, i can't leave him!"

"Sure!" Liam yelled back.

Louis got Harry into bed. Harry flopped back onto his pillows and sighed.

"Ok love? How long were you feeling ill for?"

Harry shrugged. "Since this morning. Sorry!"

" Why you sorry H? "

"I made you miss the football. " harry sniffed, he was crying.

Louis sat in front of him. "Hey...you're more important than football." he rubbed Harry's back. "Don't cry love!" He placed a kiss on Harry's hot forehead. " jesus Harry! You're so hot! "

"You're not so bad either!" Harry tried to make a joke. Louis shoved his arm and laughed.

Liam came in with a cold water bottle. "Harry! You not well mate?" He said as he handed over the drink.

Harry shook his head, sadly, he cuddled up to Louis.

"I see you were sick in the garden..." He said.

" Sorry! " he replied "i couldn't help it!"

" It's ok love, no need to be sorry. " Louis said, hugging him.

"It's fine mate. I've already cleaned up. Hope you feel better soon." Liam said, and left the room.

"Can you stay with me Lou?" Harry pleaded.

"You don't need to ask love. Just let me get a bucket, just in case." He replies and goes out.

\-----

Harry and Louis are laying in Harry's bed. Harry's been asleep for a while. Louis is on his phone, checking out his social media. He kept looking at Harry, making sure he was ok. He was quite fidgety, and moaned now and then. 

Louis noticed his stomach was making some weird noises, so he put his phone down and reached over for the bucket, having a feeling that it might be needed soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later, Harry suddenly woke, sat up and gagged. Louis quickly placed the bucked under Harry's chin, as he started throwing up. 

Louis rubbed his back, as Harry threw up what was left in his stomach.

Once he finished, he fell back on his pillows. He was drenched in sweat. Louis went and emptied the bucket and came back with a cold damp cloth.

He wiped Harry's face and neck, cooling him slightly.

Harry fell back into a more comfortable sleep.

He slept right through the night. Feeling better the next day, apart from his aching from being sick, being thankful he had Louis there to help him out.


	28. Mugged

Harry was enjoying a night out with his friends, Louis, Niall and Liam. 

"Sorry lads! I need to get off now! Working early shift tomorrow, need my beauty sleep!" He said as he got up from his seat.

"you certainly do Quasimodo!" Niall joked.

"Fuck off Leprechaun!" He joked back, laughing. The friends all hugged and Harry left them to it.

He put his jacket on as he walked out the door, starting his ten minute walk home. He still lived with his Mum. He was only nineteen and had a good job as a trainee chef.

It was quite chilly out, so he zipped his jacket up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

He had a weird feeling that he was being followed, so he picked up his pace a bit.

As he turned a corner, he was pushed to the ground. Unable to get his hands out of his pockets quick enough, he hit the ground hard, his face smacking against the cold pavement, knocking him unconscious.

He'd been mugged. The yob who pushed him, went through his pockets, taking his wallet and phone, leaving him laying there, alone. 

\---

Harry was in hospital. A man out walking his dog had found him, and called an ambulance. He was brought in and seen to, but with no identification on him, nobody knew who he was. The police were called and a search was on to find out who the injured man was.

Harry's face was on the news the next morning.

In the home he shared with Niall, Louis saw the news.

"Niall...get in here, look! It's Harry. He's on the news!" Louis shouted.

" Shhhh... " Niall said as he rushed in.

They listened to the news report, then quickly got their jackets and keys and left for the hospital. Louis drove while Niall called Harry's Mum, who hadn't seen the news, and Liam.

Louis and Niall ran up to the reception desk. "Hi...the man...the man came in last night...you don't know who he is...it's our friend...Harry Styles!" Louis said out of breath. The receptionist got on her phone and called someone. Soon enough a doctor came up to them.

"Hello...I'm doctor Sheeran...come with me please." He said as they followed him to a small dark room. Inside were two policemen. They sat down.

"What's happened to Harry?" Louis asked quietly, afraid of the answer.

"I'm afraid he was attacked and mugged. He's in a bad way." one man said.

Louis looked worriedly at Niall.

"Can we see him?" Niall asked.

" I'll ask the doctor" he replied, as he left.

\---

Louis and Niall walked into Harry's room. He was laying flat on his back. His face was pretty bashed up, he was nearly unrecognizable. He was unconscious still. 

The boys sat either side of him. "Why would somebody do this?" Louis said.

" hope they catch the bastard and lock him up." Niall replied.

The door opened and Harry's Mum, Anne ran in, tears rolling down her cheek. She went straight to Harry.

"My baby!"

The doctor came in and explained Harry's injuries. He had suffered a concussion, broken cheek bone, had a large cut on his forehead, his shoulder was dislocated, and his chin was cut open. He was under sedation for the time being.

They all sat in shock. Anne was quiet, unsurprisingly. We all just kept staring at him. Nurses came and went, doing checks. He seemed to be doing ok. 

\---

In the afternoon, Harry started fidgeting. He moaned and his face looked pained.

"Harry love! It's Mum! Can you open your eyes?" Anne said, tears in her eyes.

It was a struggle, but he opened his eyes, staring at his Mum, wondering where he was. That's when the pain hit him.

He cried out. "Mum! It hurts!" 

Niall called for a doctor, who rushed in and checked Harry over.

He administered some painkillers. 

Harry was told what had happened, but he couldn't remember anything, not even being out with his friends beforehand.

Later, Louis and Niall had to leave, leaving Anne alone with her son. He'd slept most of the day, and when he was awake he didn't say much. He was in shock. He cried a lot, as did his Mum. 

Harry stayed in overnight, the doctors would assess him the next day. But at the moment, it looked likely he'd need a second day in hospital. 

Meanwhile...the police investigation took a turn.

CCTV footage of the attack had been recovered and looked at closely. Police were shocked at what they saw. They got good close ups of the attacker and had identified him. He was found and arrested. 

Anne was informed in the hospital. She was relieved. 

She would tell Harry in the morning. 

*****

The next day....

"When can i go home?" Harry asked his Mum.

" i don't know love, wait and see what the doctor says. He should be here soon." she smiled.

Harry sighed, yes he was in pain, but he just wanted to go home, he hates hospitals.

His memory of the previous night was still a blur. He tried to remember something, but he just couldn't.

The doctor came in, and greeted them both. "Good morning! And how are you feeling today Harry?"

" like shit! " he replied, earning a light slap on his arm from Anne. "Harry!"

" Sorry! "

"It's fine, and understandable." The doctor said, a small smile showing .

He did the usual checks, before checking his injuries. Harry winced quite a bit as he prodded and poked him. 

Harry's dislocated shoulder had been put back in to place while he was sedated, but it was aching quite a lot. He was going to need some physiotherapy on that later on. 

"I still have a headache. Making me feel sick." Harry told the doctor, who took down notes. 

" Ok...I'll get a nurse to give you more painkillers. Do you think you might be sick, or is it just a feeling? " he asked.

"I'm not sure. I just feel weird." 

" Ok. I think we need to keep you in again tonight, keep an eye on you." he said as he left the room.

Harry sighed and laid back, he closed his eyes, trying not to cry, he felt like crap, and wanted hid own bed.

"You ok love? Can i get you anything?" Anne asked, putting an arm around him. He started crying. " Baby, don't cry, everything will be ok. "

\---

The nurse had given Harry some strong painkillers, making him fall asleep. Anne took this opportunity to go home and freshen up. Louis paid a visit, seeing his friend asleep, he sat back and caught up on his social media.

Looking through his Facebook,he saw lots of posts about Harry, his friends sending him good wishes and lots of love. This made Louis think just how loved his friend is. He hoped that thug who attacked him gets put in prison.

Harry started to wake up, groaning at his sore shoulder.

"Hey Harry! How you feeling mate?" He asked. 

"Lou! I feel a bit sick!. Where's Mum?"

" Oh, she's just popped home to have a shower and stuff, you know? " he replied.

Harry gagged holding his mouth, just as Louis grabbed the sick bowl beside the bed, placing it under his chin, and catching Harry's vomit. It wasn't a lot, and was soon over. Louis handed Harry a tissue to wipe hi s mouth, and some water to rinse his mouth.

Harry was looking sadly down at his hands, picking at his fingers. "Someone attacked me?" He asked.

Louis rubbed up and down Harry's arm. "Yes H. I'm afraid so. They've arrested him though." 

Louis saw a tear roll from Harry's eye.

"Mate, you'll be ok. I'm...I'm sorry this happened after you left us. We should've gone with you!" 

Harry sniffed and wiped some tears away. "It's not your fault Lou. I don't blame you."

The two friends hugged for quite a while. Louis could feel the tension in Harry's body ease off, relaxing slightly.

\-----

Harry had been home for a week. His facial injuries were healing, you could still see them, but they were a lot better.

He was due to start physio on his shoulder next month. But...he wasn't doing well mentally.

He hadn't been outside since the attack. His friends kept trying to get him out, but he always had an excuse.

Truth is he was scared, so much!

The nightmares came every night. He was exhausted from lack of sleep.

Louis had come to visit. Anne left them alone to go shopping.

"Harry...we were wondering. Niall is having a party tomorrow cos...well..it's Niall! " he laughed. "You wanna come? There won't be too many people there." He smiled, in hope.

"No thanks" he said, simply.

"Oh come on Hazza. You need to get out. It'll be fun!"

He stayed silent, watching the tv.

Louis got up and sat next to him on the sofa. "Harry. Talk to me please. "

Harry started shaking as the tears fell. "I..I can't. " he cried.

"Can't what?"

" I'm scared to. " he whispered.

"To...go outside you mean?" Louis asked.

Harry nodded and put his face in his hands, full on sobbing.

Louis wrapped his arms around him, Harry put his head against Louis chest, and shook with tears flowing quickly.

"Harry! It'll be alright. We're going to help you, because we all love you so much. We want you to be happy again. Ok? Just let us help you?" 

Harry nodded, but stayed cuddled up to Louis, eventually he fell asleep in his best friends arms.


	29. Exam stress

Harry is in his final year at secondary school, in the middle of taking his exams. He's been stressing all through them. 

He doesn't know how he's got through them. He's hardly slept, either being up half the night, revising, or just worrying. He's lost his appetite too.

He woke up on a Friday morning, having only slept a couple of hours, worrying about todays maths exam. Maths was his worst subject. He just couldn't get his head around fractions, algebra and everything else. This is the most stressed out that he's felt.

\-----

At school, it was lunchtime before the maths exam. Harry was sat in the canteen with his only friend, Louis.

"Don't worry Haz, just try your best!" Louis said to a pale looking Harry.

"I'm gonna fail!" He replied, picking at his burger that he really couldn't eat.

"Be positive. Read the questions at least twice, think it over, take your time. Just do your best, yeah?"

" What's the point of algebra anyway? " Harry said, making Louis chuckle.

"No point at all!"

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch break. Louis and Harry walked to the exam hall together, sitting next to each other. 

"Good luck Haz!" Louis smiled.

" Yeah! Good luck Lou! "

"You have two hours, you may turn your papers over and begin." The teacher said, and the sound of paper shuffling echoed around the hall.

Louis looked over to Harry and saw him pick up his pen and start writing, making Louis feel better, he looked back at his own paper.

Harry wrote his name at the top of the paper and started scanning the questions.

The first few questions were easy, and Harry sailed through them, he actually smiled, thinking this exam wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

But....as he turned the page he was hit by a mountain of algebra questions. His smile dropped, as did his heart. He looked over at Louis, who was busy writing.

He did what Louis told him to. He read the questions over and over, he thought hard, but it was no good. The numbers were jumping over the page, swirling around and around, then disappearing like they were going down a plug hole. The swirling was making him feel dizzy and sick. 

He was feeling hot and sweaty.

His pen fell from his sweaty hand to the floor, Louis looked over at him. 

He saw Harry shaking and pulling at his hair. He raised his hand to get the attention of a teacher.

A teacher walked over, seeing Harry, she walked quickly to him. 

"Harry. Are you ok?" She whispered. Harry's eyes were closed. He was desperately fighting the horrible dizziness and sick feeling. "Harry, come outside a minute." She said as she tried to get him to stand.

Harry swayed on his feet and had to grab hold of the teacher. Louis looked at him, concern deep in his face. Harry was on the verge of a panic attack as they walked slowly towards the doors.

He virtually fell through the doors. The teacher helped him to sit on a nearby bench and crouched in front of him. 

"Harry. Can you tell me what's wrong?" She asked.

Harry couldn't hear her. The only thing could could think about were numbers spinning around in front of his eyes. He felt so terrible, he was crying and rubbing his forehead.

The spinning got too much for him and his body gave out on him. He slumped to the side, unconscious. The teacher panicked and got her phone out calling for help. 

Two other teachers came and helped get Harry to the medical room, where he was laid on a bed. He looked awful...pale, sweaty, shaking, tears streaked down his cheek. 

When he woke up ten minutes later he immediately threw up over himself, making him more panicky, if that was possible.

"It's ok Harry don't worry about it." The nurse reassured him. He had a banging headache now, but at least he wasn't seeing the swirling numbers anymore.

He'd been given some painkillers for his head. 

The exam had finished and Louis had immediately came to find him. He'd been so worried, that when he came into the room, he hugged Harry tightly.

"Are you ok Harry? I've been so worried about you!"

Harry was a bit teary, and felt so tired. He just wanted to go home and sleep.

Louis stayed with Harry until his Mum came to collect him. It was the end of the school day anyway.

Harry's Mum gave Louis a lift home before taking Harry home to bed.


	30. Fainting

One direction are in the middle of a promotion frenzy. It's been weeks of hustle and bustle, darting from one city to another, and the boys were all feeling the strain. 

"Don't you wish that we were just normal teenagers, out with our friends, living normal lives?" Louis asked, as they were driving to yet another TV interview miles away from the last.

"Yeah...but then we'd all be broke wouldn't we? No nice houses, cars and the rest. We just have to deal with it!" Liam said, flicking through his Twitter feed.

Harry just stared out of the van window, keeping quiet, he was so tired, he was barely staying awake.

The van finally pulled up at the TV studio. They could hear screaming fans way before they could see them. 

"Here we go again!" Zayn laughed. Harry just sighed, preparing himself to be mauled, again!

The security guards appeared and opened the doors, pulling the boys out, one by one. Making their way through hundreds of screaming hormonal fans wasn't easy. Hands all over them, pushing and pulling.

Eventually, they all collapsed into the building. 

"Fuck sake, that was mental!" Louis said, pulling his top back down, that a fan had tried to get off.

*****

The boys were shown to a dressing room where they were dressed and their hair and make up done. Harry went off for a pee, as he has such a tiny bladder, he needs to go often. 

But...as he went into the bathroom, he started feeling hot and dizzy. He peed, then sat down on the closed toilet seat, putting his head down to try and help his dizziness.

It didn't work, and he felt really bad, before slumping forward onto the floor. He passed out.

*****

Harry woke up. It took him several seconds to realise where he was. He picked himself up, and left the toilet cubical, walking to the sinks, he splashed cold water on his face and looked in the mirror.

He was white as a ghost. He sighed and left the room, heading back to where the other boys were.

"Where you been H? Thought you'd fallen down the bog!" Zayn laughed.

"Sorry, had bit of a tummy ache!" He said, trying not to look too glum.

"Eww...nice big number two! Lovely!!" Niall giggled.

Harry wasn't going to mention that he'd passed out. They'd either take the piss out of him, or they'd cancel everything and he didn't want to be responsible for that.

*****

The boys are standing backstage, waiting to be introduced to a crowd of around 200 people. They were doing promo for their latest album and upcoming tour. 

"Please welcome our next guests...one...direction!!!" The presenter introduced them and everyone screamed, cheered and applauded.

The boys walked on, smiling, waving and blowing kisses. The crowd went wild. 

Niall, Zayn and Liam sat on a couch, with Louis and Harry sat up on stools behind them. 

They finally calmed down and the interview began. 

The boys were having a great time, answering questions, including ones from the audience. The studio was extremely hot though, and Harry was starting to suffer.

He'd been fairly quiet, answering just a few questions.

Louis kept looking at him, sensing something wasn't quite right.

When the show went to an ad break, Louis turned to Harry.

"Harry are you ok? You're very quiet." 

Harry nodded. "I'm fine Louis, just tired."

Louis took that as a good enough answer and said no more.

"Welcome back! One direction are still here!" 

The crowd cheer.

"Right let's talk about the tour...."

The interview seemed to go on forever for Harry, he just wanted to go now.

Harry suddenly felt so ill. The bright hot lights, and the noise from the audience had finally got to him and he swayed on the stool he was sat on.

Louis saw Harry swaying and tried to reach out, but it was too late, as Harry passed out, falling sideways, away from Louis, collapsing with a sickening thump on the hard floor.

"Shit!" Louis shouted as he leapt off his stool racing around to see what had happened.

The host quickly went to an ad break, while Harry was seen to.

It took about five minutes before Harry regained consciousness.

He looked around at all the faces staring at him. He panicked.

"What!! What!! Get off me!!" He yelled.

"Harry mate calm down!" Liam said.

"Why didn't you say you didn't feel well?" Louis asked more calmly.

"Can I get out of here please?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'll go ask." Liam said.

Louis and Zayn helped Harry up off of floor and onto the couch.

Someone handed him a bottle of water, which he gulped down. 

"You can go Harry, but we need to finish the interview, Paul can take you to wait in the van, while we finish up, we won't be long." Liam said as he walked back up to them.

Harry nodded, and got up to walk back to the van with Paul.

The other boys finished off the interview quickly, apologising for Harry's absence.

*****

"Where's our Hazza?" Niall called out as they got back into the van, all sighing with relief.

Harry was asleep.

The drive to their hotel was quiet.

They arrived at 11pm and didn't have the heart to wake Harry up, so Paul carried him to his and Louis' shared room. 

Louis thanked Paul, saying goodnight to him and the other boys.

*****

Harry woke the next morning, not remembering how he got back to the hotel room, and his bed.

He had a bit of a headache, and still felt exhausted, despite sleeping around 12 hours.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Louis said as he walked over with two mugs of tea.

"Morning!" Harry replied. "Thanks for the tea!" He took a sip. "Delicious." 

"Just like you!" Louis smirked, making Harry blush.

"Yeah well..." He smiled. "Urgh...I need a pee, be right back!" Harry said as he got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

As he was peeing, he got that familiar dizzy feeling, and had to place a hand against the wall to steady himself.

He finished and washed his hand, then he dropped to the floor, out cold.

Louis, was none the wiser, he'd got dressed and was busy making breakfast, while Harry was unconscious on the bathroom floor.

Harry regained consciousness, and lifted himself up slowly, holding his head. "Shit!" He cursed to himself.

He sat back against the wall for a few minutes, trying to get some energy to stand up, which he eventually did, with a bit of a struggle.

He splashed water on his face.

He waited until he felt half human again, and went back to the bedroom, getting back on bed and laying on his stomach.

"Ok! Get up! Can't spend all day in bed, more promo today!" Louis told him.

Harry sighed and closed his eyes.

Louis sat on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling, after fainting yesterday? What caused it?" He asked.

Harry turned over onto his back. 

"Just tired I expect. I'm fine now!" He replied, trying to sound positive.

"Good...well get up then, I've made breakfast!" He yanked Harry's sheets off his body.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He groaned, wishing he could just go back to sleep. 

*****

The day was going ok. They'd done interviews for a magazine and MTV, and were heading to London to do a radio interview.

Harry had had enough though. All he wanted to do was sleep, which he did on the drive there.

"Wake up Harry! We're here!" Niall screamed in his ear.

*****

The interview was a light-hearted one, lots of silly questions, and the boys making fun of each other. They were all loving it except Harry.

A song was playing.

"What up Harry? You're very quiet!" Louis said, looking worried at his now very pale friend.

"I need a pee." He said as he got up and walked out the door, towards the toilets.

"Be right back!" Louis said as he followed him.

He found Harry in the bathroom, on the floor, unconscious.

"Shit!" He yelled. He walked back out and shouted for help. Paul came running in. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'm guessing he's fainted again. Can we get him out of here please?" Louis asked, worried.

Paul picked Harry up and carried him out.

A member of staff showed them into a quiet room, where Harry was laid down on a sofa. "Paul can you tell them what's happened?" Louis asked.

Paul nodded and left, as Louis covered Harry with a blanket, and sat next to him, taking his hand.

"Harry...wake up please. I'm worried about you." 

The door burst open, and the other boys ran in.

"Lou! What's happened?" Liam asked, as they all crowded around him. 

"I followed him to the toilets and he was on the floor, I think he fainted again. I'm really worried!" Louis answered.

"Shit!" Zayn said, as they heard a groan. Harry was coming around.

"Harry... Harry, come on mate wake up!" He opened his eyes.

"What happened?" He slurred.

"Was hoping you'd tell us!" Liam said.

"You fainted again! You should see a doctor, that's twice in two days, that's not normal." 

Harry had a guilty look on his face that Louis noticed.

"Harry...is there something you're not telling us?"

He looked worried.

"Um... it's not twice." He whispered.

"What? How many then?" Liam asked.

"Four."

"What the fuck Harry. When did the other two happen?" 

Harry sighed. "The first time was yesterday at the TV studio, before the interview, the last was this morning in the hotel, before breakfast." He looked sad.

"Harry! Why didn't you tell us? We need to get you to a doctor."

The others agreed.

*****

Harry had tests done to find out what was wrong with him. He was diagnosed with a fainting syndrome, and had to take meds to avoid it happening. 

He only fainted once every couple of months, if he was particularly stressed out or tired, but on the whole he was fit and healthy.


	31. Sick on his birthday

Happy birthday Hazza!!" The guys all yelled at me as I entered the living room that morning.

"Oh wow! Thanks lads!" I beamed, looking around at the decorations, balloons, banners and such. 

They pulled me over to the sofa and pushed me down onto it. 

"Cards!!" Niall shouted in my ear, making me jump.

I smiled and grabbed the huge pile of cards, there were so many, that it took half an hour to open them all. Then came the presents.

My god! There was way too many. I just think of all the poor little kids who have nothing, then look at all my gifts. Maybe I'll donate them to charity. 

Once they were all open, they forced me into the kitchen where they'd prepared a massive breakfast, far too much for a normal person. 

"Tuck in then!" Zayn said.

"Where's yours?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh we ate before you got up!" That seemed a bit strange, why couldn't we just all eat together?

Anyway, I shrugged and tucked in. Now....they definitely are not chefs, but it wasn't too bad, better than I expected, but there was too much, I couldn't eat it all.

"That was lovely. Thanks boys!" I said rubbing my full tummy. 

They were trying to rush me saying we were going out, but I don't think I can even move now.

"Wait! Let my food go down first!" I grumbled, as Lou and Liam yanked me up by my arms, dragging me upstairs.

"No time mate, we gotta be somewhere!" Liam said, as we entered my room.

"Get dressed quick Hazza, we gotta leave in fifteen minutes!" Lou said.

"Why? Where are we going?" 

"You'll see, now hurry up!" 

They left me alone, as I looked through my clothes.

I shouted out " what do I wear? Give me a clue!"

"Something comfy!" Lou shouted back.

Comfy...ok...

I grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a t shirt and jumper, putting them on before I got shouted at, and put my new trainers on. 

I made it downstairs just as they were putting their jackets on. 

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"No no no... can't say. You'll see soon enough."

*****

After an hour's car ride, which made me feel very uncomfortable, we arrived. It was a racetrack!

"Come on, let's have some fun!" Niall screamed as we all got out of the car.

"I'm not sure about this..." I said as the others dragged me inside. 

My stomach wasn't sitting right at all. I knew I shouldn't have eaten so much breakfast.

*****

Once we were all booked in, and got our special clothes and helmets on, we went to one of the tracks.

We could race two at a time, so they decided that as I'm the birthday boy, I should go first. I really didn't want to, but they'd arranged this, and were like excited little boys, so I went with it! I chose to race against Niall.

We got in our cars.

We started our race. Let's get this over with quickly.

I didn't want to go too fast, but Niall was very competitive, and I knew I had to race him properly or he'd throw a strop.

So we went round and round, occasionally hitting each other, or the barriers. It was making me feel sick now. How many more laps? Three? Oh god! I don't know if I can do this anymore.

I can feel my breakfast shifting in my stomach. My throat feeling tight and a nasty taste in my mouth. 

I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Niall, I have to stop.

One more lap...and I've had enough. I stop suddenly and open the door, immediately throwing up on the track.

I'm on the opposite side to where the boys are, so I don't think they can see me.

I feel like total crap now, and I'm all alone. Do I get back in and drive round? Or do I just walk? Deciding it's safer to drive, I close the door and drive slowly to the boys.

I see them give me a strange look as the car dawdled along towards them. As soon as I'm there I open the door and throw up again. 

"Shit! Are you ok Harry?" Lou asks. I shakes my head and threw up again.

"God... I'm...sorry!" I manage to say, between heaves.

Lou drags me out of the car, as Liam waves Niall to stop.

We walk back to the people in charge, explaining what's happened, and me apologizing some more. 

*****

We handed the gear back and went back to the car.

I still felt I'll, but had nothing left in my stomach now, so I felt safe enough to get in the car. Louis sat next to me and gave me a big hug.

We sat like that all the way home.

They had planned a big dinner, but I just couldn't face it, so we decided to wait for the meal tomorrow, they just had sandwiches.

I said sorry for ruining the day. 


	32. Severe stomach bug

Harry was sat in his room, alone and in pain. 

He'd been feeling terrible for a couple of hours, but didn't tell his flat mates, as he didn't want to bother them.

So...he sat in his room, feeling miserable. His stomach was gradually getting worse as time went on. 

He really wanted Louis, he always makes him feel better.

He picked up his phone and texted him.

"Louis can u come to my room pls?"

"Why?"

"Please Lou, I don't feel well."

"Take a paracetamol!"

"I need you!"

"I'm busy!" 

"Ok"

That made Harry feel worse. He wanted Louis' cuddles.

He felt like his head was on fire, he was so very hot, and his stomach....oh god...the pain!

He got up and hunched over, walking slowly to the bathroom, knowing something bad was going to happen, and soon.

Maybe he'd feel better after.

He went to the sink and splashed some cold water on his face, he took off his t shirt and washed a cold flannel over himself.

His stomach growled, and he lurched forward. 

This wasn't a sicky feeling though!

He ran to the toilet and managed to pull his jeans and boxers down very quickly.

He sat down on the toilet quickly, and his bowels tensed up painfully, before he expelled it's contents into the loo.

He cried out, as it hurt his backside. "LOUIS!" He called out, not caring if Louis saw him on the toilet.

He called and called but no Louis!

*Knock knock* "Harry...are you ok mate?" It was Zayn.

"No! Help me!" He cried back.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes!" He said as his bowels opened again. The sweat was now pouring down his red face. He was embarrassed that Zayn was going to see him in this state.

"Harry! You not well?" Harry shook his head, holding his pained stomach.

"It hurts Zayn!"

Zayn got closer to Harry, the smell made him gag, but he hid it well. "Are you done?"

"I hope so!" Harry said wearily. He got up slowly, Zayn turned his back while Harry cleaned himself up, flushed the loo and washed his hands.

Zayn helped Harry to his bed, he couldn't stand up straight, because he still ached.

Zayn said "you think you'll be ok now?"

Harry nodded, looking sad.

"I need Louis" he mumbled.

"I'll go find him." He walked out, Harry hoping his best friend would be here soon.

Harry felt so rough, he was curled up into a ball in his bed, he just couldn't get comfortable.

"Hey Hazza!" A quiet voice disturbed him. "Zayn said you were poorly!" It was Niall.

He sat on the bed next to Harry, noticing how ill he looked.

"Do you need anything?" 

"Bucket!" Harry replied.

"What do you need a bucket for?" Niall laughed, before realization hit him. "Oh...shit...hang on." 

There's no way Harry could get to the bathroom quickly, so he couldn't help but spew up on the floor, beside his bed.

Niall rushed out and came back, quick enough, with a bucket, just getting there in time for the second round of vomit.

"Shit Harry!" 

He gagged and brought up more.

"Louis!" Harry said again. Niall rushed out his door, leaving Harry alone, again!

A minute later, his door opened again, hopeful it was Louis, but no, it was Liam. Harry cried hard. He wanted Louis! Not Zayn. Not Niall. Not Liam. LOUIS!

Harry had finished with the bucket. 

"Harry, you look terrible. What caused this?" Harry shrugged and laid back against his pillows, looking sad.

His stomach cramped, causing him to cry out, and grip his bedsheets tight.

Liam wrapped his arm around him, trying to comfort him, but there's only one person who could do that properly. Where the hell is he?

"Louis!" Harry cried out again, tears still flowing. 

"He's gone out H... I'll call him."

Liam dialled his number, and waited. It went to voicemail. Liam left a message.

"Louis. You need to get home now! Harry's ill and he needs you. Please hurry home!"

"Hopefully he'll get that message soon love." 

Harry's stomach cramped again. The pain was horrendous. He whimpered in pain, as Liam hugged him through it.

"Louis!" He whispered.

*****

"Louis!" Harry kept saying. "Louis!" He was shaking, he felt extremely hot, and kept crying. He felt lousy.

Harry's stomach cramped again. 

He tried getting out of bed, hunched over, he needed the toilet, and quick!

Liam knew he couldn't walk, so he picked him up and ran to the bathroom, Harry rushed to sit down, just in time, as he got the runs again. 

Liam left him for a minute and went to the top of the stairs, shouting..

"SOMEONE FIND LOUIS NOW!! HARRY NEEDS HIM, TELL HIM TO GET HIS ARSE HERE NOW!!"

He went back to Harry who was still on the toilet, head in his hands sobbing.

"They're gonna find him Harry, he'll be here soon." He hoped anyway, Liam was seriously pissed off with Louis.

Downstairs, Zayn was trying to phone Louis, but it kept going to voicemail. Niall was just getting his jacket on to go and look for him when the front door opened, and Louis walked in, casually.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN LOUIS?! WE'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AN HOUR OR MORE!" Niall screamed at him. Louis looked shocked, he had no idea what the problem was.

"My phone died. What's up?"

"What's up?! Harry's really ill. He's in bed, Liam's with him, but he wants you!" Zayn said, as Louis face dropped, and he ran up the stairs to Harry's room, finding it empty.

He heard crying coming from the bathroom, so headed there. He knocked on the door, and Liam opened it.

The smell nearly knocked him off his feet.

Harry still sat on the toilet, his head now back in the bucket. Poor boy!

"Where have you been? He needs YOU!" Liam glared at Louis. 

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't know, my phone died."

"You see to him, I'll be with the lads." He hugged Harry quickly and left them alone. 

Louis walked to Harry and rubbed his back. Harry rested his head against Louis' chest, still crying.

He gagged again, and tried to be sick, but there was nothing there. But...he still had the runs.

Louis felt so angry with himself for not being here with Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry. I should have been here. If I'd known..."

Harry was in so much pain, the cramps we're getting worse, and he was finding it harder to breathe. He was starting to panic.

"Lou... Lou... Lou" he kept repeating himself. He was swaying on the toilet, he dropped the bucket on the floor, sending the small amount of liquid in it, over the floor, Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell sideways, Louis managing to catch him before he fell into the mess.

"Shit! SOMEONE HELP ME!!" he screamed, he thumped hard on the floor, hoping that someone would hear him.

Luckily, they all did, as the bathroom door flew open and the boys ran in.

"Fuck, what happened?" Liam said, shocked at seeing Louis clinging onto an unconscious Harry.

"Call an ambulance!" He yelled as he and Niall pulled Harry onto the floor, putting him into the recovery position.

Zayn had called an ambulance, it would be here soon, they said, but you never know how busy they are.

Harry was out cold. He was shivering, but had a high temperature. He was sweating, his skin was very pale. They'd never seen anyone look so I'll before.

Niall was sat against a wall biting his nails. Zayn went downstairs to look out for the ambulance. Liam was comforting Louis, who was pale and shaking, himself.

This was his best friend laying on the cold hard floor, unconscious, very ill.

"THE AMBULANCE IS HERE!" they heard Zayn shout up the stairs. He showed them where Harry is, and everyone moved out of the way.

They did a few checks and decided he needed to be rushed to hospital.

He was taken out on a stretcher, with four very worried friends following behind. They got in Liam's car and followed the ambulance.

Harry was taken to a private room and was seen to straight away.

He hadn't regained consciousness when he got there. The boys had to wait outside his room, while tests and checks were done.

"Please let him be ok!" Niall whispered, Zayn put his arm around him as he saw the blonde boy with tears in his eyes.

Louis slumped onto a chair, head in hands, crying.

"He's in the best place now. He'll be alright." Liam said as he sat next to Louis, rubbing his back.

"Are you with Harry Styles?" A nurse asked, suddenly appearing from his room.

"Yes. Is he alright?" Louis jumped up.

"You need to come with me."

Louis looked at the other lads and nodded, they all followed the nurse, not knowing yet, if Harry's condition was good or bad.

'Please let him be ok' they all prayed ....

*****

The boys all followed the nurse, expecting to go to Harry's room, but instead, they were shown to a room, empty apart from a worried looking doctor, sat at a desk.

"Please sit down." The doctor said. The boys all took seats, luckily there were enough. They looked at each other, wondering if this was really serious.

"Now... I'm afraid Harry is very ill. He seems to have picked up a severe infection in his stomach. It was basically eating away at his stomach wall and into his intestines."

Niall gasped, and Zayn gagged at hearing that. Louis and Liam looked shocked, and scared.

"Will he...die?" Louis whispered, trying not to cry.

"Honestly? We really don't know. We've started him on drugs to stop the infection. It's very likely he will need surgery to fix the destroyed tissue."

Liam shook his head. Louis' tears started, he couldn't hold it any longer.

"I'm sorry...I need some air!" Zayn said as he got up and left the room. 

"Me too... I'm so sorry!" Niall sniffed and followed him. Leaving Liam and Louis.

"This is really bad isn't it?" Louis asked sadly.

"Yes. I'm sorry. He's going to be here for a while. We'll take good care of him. He's in intensive care right now. I'm afraid he's too ill for visitors. You can keep in contact with the hospital, we'll be happy to keep you updated, and of course we will let you know when you can visit." He smiled.

"Can you tell us everything about this infection and everything you'll be doing please? We just need to know it all." Liam asked, shaking.

"If course...." The doctor sat and talked with the boys for a good hour. He went over every single thing. The boys just needed to know what will happen. They left the hospital, not feeling very confident about Harry's recovery. They found Niall and Zayn and got in Liam's car. 

Liam was still shaking, but managed to get them home safely.

*****

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Liam had explained everything to Niall and Zayn. They were still in shock at what was happening.

Louis was especially quiet.

"Lou, he'll be ok. Try and stay positive. We'll keep checking with the hospital." Liam said, as he hugged Louis, who was inconsolable.

*****

Harry was in a hospital bed, laying flat on his back. Wires everywhere. A breathing tube in his throat. Machines beeping. Doctor's and nurses rushing here, there and everywhere. 

Notes being taken. Checks being made. Buttons being pressed.

They had placed Harry in an induced coma. His frail body could no longer cope with the pain he was in. 

The infection had eaten away at his stomach wall, into his intestines, it was one of the worst infections the hospital had seen in a long time.

They really weren't sure if he could survive this, and even if he did, what sort of life would he have? They need to stop this infection FAST!

*****

Hospital day 2...

"How is he responding to the treatment?" Liam asked on the phone.

"I'm afraid there's no change yet. With such a huge infection, it may take a while until we see any change." The doctor answered.

Liam had his phone on loudspeaker. The boys all sighed.

"Thank you. We'll call again tomorrow, but can you call us, if anything happens before then?" Louis said.

"Of course." The doctor said and hung up.

The boys sat in silence for a while. Going over and over in their heads how could he have got this infection.

They just couldn't understand it.

*****

Hospital day 3...

The drugs had started to work, at last. The infection had stopped spreading. Now that it was under control, they just had to wait until Harry was stable enough to have surgery. That would be the hard part.

Would he survive surgery when his body had been eaten away?

He was still in the coma. If his condition kept improving, then hopefully he'll be taken out of it soon. 

*****

"That's good news, but he's still in a coma?" Liam asked.

"Yes, he's not well enough yet to come out, but it should be soon. The infection has stopped, now he needs to heal, before the surgery."

"Thank doctor!"

The boys all sighed in relief. Harry was getting better. It was going to be slow going, and he still has the op to have.

"I wish we could see him. Even just for five minutes. I miss him so much!" Louis sobbed into Liam's shoulder.

"We all do. It won't be long Lou, stay strong yeah?" He replied, hugging him tightly.

"I hope so. I'd do anything to hear one of his knock knock jokes!" Zayn said with a small smile.

"Yeah...and taste one of his delicious meals he cooks!" Niall said.

"Always thinking of food eh Nialler?" Liam laughed.

"I just want to hug and kiss him." Louis said sadly as he wiped his tears away.

*****

Hospital day 4...

The doctor's are pleased with Harry's response to the drugs. Signs are looking good that he will be able to have surgery soon.

*****

"Thank you doctor, see you soon." Liam said, hanging up his phone.

"He's getting better!" Niall said, hugging Louis, who had sighed in relief.

"We still can't see him though! It's driving me crazy!" Lou said.

"We all are, but I know you miss him more. Won't be much longer!" Zayn said.

*****

"So... we'll schedule the surgery for this afternoon. Now the infection is under control, we need to get rid of the dead tissue and muscle." The doctor told the nurse, who was busy cleaning Harry.

*****

Harry was on the operating table, a big team of doctors and nurses surrounding him. 

The op was going to be a long one. They knew there was quite a bit of damage, but wouldn't know just how much until they cut him open.

The operation began, the nurse made a note of the time...14:50.

"This poor boy must have been in agony. Look at the mess!" A doctor spoke as he started cutting away at some dead tissue. "I'm surprised it didn't kill him!"

"Any longer, and I think it would have." Another replied.

They removed quite a bit of tissue and some muscle. Luckily, his intestines weren't too bad. His bowels were fine too, the diarrhoea was just from the infection and not actual damage.

Harry was stable throughout the operation.

At 19:05 the op was over. He'd been stitched up and moved back to intensive care. 

The next 24 hours would be crucial.

*****

Liam had just been on the phone to the hospital.

"Oh thank god!" He sighed. The boys all heard the conversation, now it was more waiting.

Louis and Niall were crying, hugging each other. "Just let him get through this!" Louis sobbed.

*****

Hospital day 5...

"He's looking better this morning" the doctor said, as he wrote down his notes.

"Signs are looking good. He's off for scans soon, I think it's going to be good news." A nurse smiled as she checked his IVs.

*****

"He had a good night. That's great news." Liam said happily.

The boys were all exhausted. None of them had had a decent night's sleep since Harry went in.

"So, if we don't get to see him today, then it'll be tomorrow?" Zayn asked. Liam nodded.

*****

Hospital day 6...

"Excellent! Well I think we should try and get him out of the coma today." The doctor said. "He's much better. The surgery was a success and his vitals are looking good."

The other doctor and nurses agreed. 

"We'll bring him out of it at 14:00 hours. Can you let his friends and family know?"

And so...at 2pm on the dot, Harry was finally bought out of his coma. Now they had to wait for him to regain consciousness.

*****

"Can we come in and see him now?" Liam asked the doctor on the phone.

"I think you should wait until tomorrow, he's not awake yet, and we need to do lots of checks, scans ecetera."

"That's fine, we understand. We'll see him tomorrow. Thank you doctor!" He hung up.

The boys all had a group hug. He was no longer in a coma, that was something to be happy about. Now just wake up Harry!

*****

Hospital day 7...

9pm...

The nurse was checking his vitals, his blood pressure was slightly high, pulse a bit fast too, but it was to be expected.

Harry let out a barely audible moan, and his eyes flickered slightly, the nurse heard.

"Hi Harry. Nice to see you awake." She smiled down at him.

He looked confused, tired and lost.

He cried out in pain. The nurse called for his doctor, who came in quickly.

"Harry, try not to worry, but you've been very ill." He said calmly. "You had an infection in your stomach. It's cleared up now, but we had to remove quite a bit of the infected tissue and muscle. You're on a high does of painkillers. You've been in a coma. We've called your family and friends, they're on their way in." 

Harry nodded, tears rolled down his cheeks as he tried desperately to wipe them away.

The doctor left, leaving Harry with his nurse.

"How's the pain out of 10?" She asked.

Harry held up 7 fingers, he couldn't bring himself to talk, afraid he'd break down completely.

"Let me know if it gets too bad ok? Your body has been through a very traumatic event. It's going to take time to recover. You're young and fit, so you have that on your side." She was talking quietly, trying to keep him calm. 

The drugs were making him feel disoriented, dizzy and tired.

The room felt like it was swirling, and he soon fell asleep.

*****

Hospital day 8...

"Good morning Harry!" The nurse said as she started doing her checks. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, aching." He moaned. He would love to get out of that bed, his back was aching from not moving much.

"That's to be expected. It's going to take a while to get well again." She adjusted his meds and took his temperature. "Temps gone down. Your Mum and sister are on their way in, should be here soon." That made Harry smile, the first smile for over a week, made his cheeks ache.

*****

"Harry! Thank god!" His Mum, Anne, yelled as she and his sister, Gemma, rushed in the door over to his bed and hugging him, but being careful not to hurt him.

"My baby, we've been so worried." She was crying. Gemma moved in for a hug too. "Don't scare us like that again baby bro ok?" She wiped her tears away. Harry nodded.

"How are you feeling?" Anne asked, taking his hand in hers.

"Like shit. The worst thing I've ever gone through. I thought... I... I thought I was going to...d-die!" He broke down sobbing, Anne held him tight, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"My love. You're ok now." Was all she could say, her heart was breaking.

They sat in silence for a while, Anne holding her frail son, neither of them wanting to let go. 

She soon realised that he had fallen asleep. That was to be expected. She laid him back down carefully, sat next to Gemma.

"He'll recover from this, won't he?" Gemma asked. Anne looked at her.

"I don't know Gem. We just have to hope and pray." 

*****

Harry had woken up a while ago. Anne and Gemma spoke to him for a while, when they were told that Harry's friends were here. They said their goodbyes and left, saying they'd return that evening.

***** 

"Oh my god Harry!" Louis yelled as he ran over and pulled Harry to his chest, crying his eyes out. Harry groaned loudly, Louis forgetting his surgery for a moment.

"Of fuck I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you!" 

"It's ok Lou!" Harry whispered.

Louis sat next to Harry, not taking his eyes away from Harry's. He'd missed his beautiful green eyes the last eight days.

" Jesus Harry! That was the worst week ever! How you doing?" Liam asked.

"Felt better! Stomach hurts like fuck!" 

"I thought you liked that though!" Niall giggled, Louis glared at him. 

"Shut up Niall!" Zayn said, shoving him.

"How long do you think you'll be here for?" Louis asked. He so desperately wanted Harry home so he can 'take care' of him.

"I don't know Lou. They haven't said. Couple days maybe?" He sighed, as Louis grabbed his hand.

"Well..when you get out, we're gonna look after you. We'll be your slaves." Zayn said, causing Louis to smirk at Harry.

"I'll remember you said that!"

"Fuck!" Harry suddenly yelled holding his stomach.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Louis asked.

"Hurts!" 

Liam pressed the emergency button and twenty seconds later, a nurse rushed in.

"Harry, tell me what's wrong?" She asked as she checked him over.

"St-stomach...owwwww!" He cried out, fisting his sheets.

She called for his doctor, who looked at his wound and saw green pus seeping from it.

"Sorry, can you leave for a moment?" The nurse asked as she opened the door for them.

*****

The doctor examined Harry's wound carefully, deciding he needed to go back to the operating theatre.

He was cut open again, and cleaned up. There was a small infection again, but nothing like before, this was just on the surface. The procedure took only an hour and he was soon back in his room. 

***** 

The boys were sat in the relatives room with Anne and Gemma, when the doctor came in.

"I'm sorry, Harry's wound was infected. He's been cleaned up, he's on a higher dose of pain killers. I'm afraid you won't be able to see him today, we'll keep you informed though. He's still asleep, but he's comfortable."

They all looked at each other and nodded. They decided to go home, as there was nothing they could do here. They'd come back tomorrow.

*****

Harry was back in his bed. Sleeping. 

*****

Hospital day 10...

It had been two days since Harry's second op. He was now recovering well. 

He was still in lots of pain, but not half as much as it had been. He was feeling more like himself again. 

The doctor said he is free to go home today, as long as he gets plenty of rest and looks after himself.

Anne wanted him to go home to her, but Harry just wants to get back to the boys, especially Louis!

*****

"Come on slow coach hurry up and get dressed!" Niall said as the boys were packing Harry's belongings.

"You try moving quick when you've had your stomach sliced open twice!" Harry grimaced as he tried to get his shirt on. 

"Let me help!" Louis suggested. Harry nodded and let Louis put it on. Stretching was painful.

"Sweatpants?" He asked.

"Yeah, help please?" Harry answered. Harry sat on the bed as Louis slowly and gently pulled the pants up Harry's legs and over his bottom. 

Louis gave Harry a quick peck on the lips once the pants were on.

"Can't wait to get you home" he whispered to a smiling Harry.

"We're gonna take good care of you...even Niall said he'd help!" Zayn laughed.

Niall looked offended. "Hey!" He shoved Zayn, who nearly fell over.

"Come on boys! Enough of that. Harry wants to get home some time today!" Liam shouted.

Once everything was packed and the doctor and nurses had said their goodbyes, Harry and the boys left the building.

***** 

Harry wasn't very comfortable. He was in the back of the car in between Louis and Liam.

He had to keep loosening his seat belt as it kept rubbing on his tummy, making him wince.

He groaned. The car journey was making him feel ill.

"Harry love, you ok?" Louis asked, with a worried tone.

"Are we nearly there Lou? I feel a bit sick!" 

"Be about five mins Hazza. Won't be long!" Zayn, who was driving, told him. 

Louis grabbed Harry's hand trying to comfort him. Harry placed his head on Louis' shoulder.

Five minutes later, they pulled up outside their house.

Louis helped Harry out of the car, and into the house, guiding him straight to the sofa, already kitted out with blankets and pillows.

Harry had missed the house. He was greeted by the smell of roses, sitting in a glass vase on the coffee table. He could also smell chocolate brownies, freshly made by Niall that morning.

Louis helped him lay down and covered him with one of the blankets.

"I could murder a cuppa Lou!" Harry said, sleepily.

"Sure! You still feeling sick love?"

Harry shook his head. "No, not too bad now." Louis smiled. 

Louis went to make some tea for everyone. Liam had bought Harry's bags in and sat down on the other sofa. 

"Remember, you're not to lift a finger, you need anything tell us ok?" He said.

"Yes boss!" He replied, feeling his eyes closing. He couldn't help but fall asleep.

Louis came back with a tray of five mugs of tea and a plate of brownies.

"Here we go..." He started to say, before Liam shushed him.

"He's asleep!" Louis looked down, and smiled.

"Awww poor love must be exhausted!" He put the tray down and they took their mugs.

"Right... we're all gonna help him ok? He's gonna need lots of looking after." Liam said. They nodded.

"He's our baby, we'll take extra special care of him." Zayn said looking over at Harry.

*****

Harry had been getting spoilt rotten for the last two days.

Endless mugs of tea, plumped up pillows, massages, teddies, movies, chocolates, and of course plenty of cuddles.

Getting about was getting easier, still needing help to get up and down the stairs, but on the whole, he was doing really well.

The boys had gone to do some shopping leaving Harry alone with just Louis, he'd asked them to go out, so he and Harry could be alone.

"I'm so glad you're better Harry. I don't know how I would cope if you'd...." 

"Shhhh...." Harry put his finger on Louis' mouth to stop that sentence. Neither of them wanting to hear it.

"That was the worst ten days of my life!" 

"Mine too!" Harry giggled.

They snuggled up on the sofa, Harry fell asleep quite quickly, his body still recovering, taking it's toll on his energy levels.

A while later, the boys returned with the shopping. Louis helped them pack everything away. He stopped suddenly.

"I'm just popping out for a bit. Won't be long. I just need to get something." He grabbed his wallet and car keys and rushed out the door. The boys looking confused at each other.

*****

The boys were watching TV, Harry had woken up wondering where Louis was.

He was currently cuddled up next to Niall, who was stuffing his face with left over pizza, Harry turning his nose up when offered some.

The front door opened and Louis walked in throwing down his wallet and keys, and looking out of breath.

"Where you been Lou?" Zayn asked, as Harry looked over to the puffing Louis.

"I had to get something, sorry. You ok Harry?"

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"What did you buy then?" Liam asked, curiously.

"I got a special cake!" He looked happy.

"Why's it special?" Zayn asked.

"Why get it now?" Liam asked.

"Oooh cake!!" Niall said. They all laughed.

"Well...shift over Niall." Louis said as he pushed him away from Harry, who winced at the sudden movement.

He sat down next to Harry and took his hand.

"Harry..." He cleared his throat, he was nervous.

"We've all been so worried about you..." He was sweating.

"And...I was so scared to lose you, I'm so glad you're better now!"

The other boys all looked at Louis and Harry.

"I just want you to know, how much I love you..." 

He got off of the sofa and went down on one knee. The boys including Harry, all gasped and covered their mouths.

"Fuck!" Niall said loudly, causing Liam to shove him.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small dark purple square box. 

"Harry Edward Styles... we've been together for a while. We've had our ups and downs, but we are still mad for each other. I'd do anything for you. I want to be with you forever. I want you to be my husband...so will you marry me?" 

He opened the box and inside was a beautiful engagement ring, gold with a gorgeous sapphire and emerald in the centre.

Harry had tears in his eyes, trying to breathe normally, but his pulse was so fast.

"Y...yes...yes...yes!!!!" Louis took the ring out of the box and placed it on Harry's ring finger, a perfect fit. He threw his arms around Louis and they kissed passionately, forgetting they weren't alone.

The boys all jumped up, running around the living room, screaming and shouting. 

When they calmed down, and Harry and Louis had stopped sucking each others faces, they congratulated them both.

"Best day ever!" Zayn said. Harry wiped more tears away.

"Where's that cake?" Niall asked.

They all laughed.

Liam came in with the cake and plates, followed by Zayn with glasses and beer, they had no champagne, Louis didn't think to get any, so beer will do, for now!

Louis and Harry cut the cake together and handed it out. Liam handed out the beer.

"To Harry and Louis, about bloody time too!" Liam said raising his glass. "Cheers!" 

"Cheers!" They all said clinking their glasses together.

"Thank you Harry for making me so happy. I love you so bloody much!" 

"I love you more Lou. Forever and ever!" 

They sealed their love with another kiss.

*****


	33. Bakery black out

I'm a baker, you know? I love my job, the smells, the tastes, the people, just everything.

I've been working here since I was taken on in school. I've worked my way up from sweeping up crumbs to actually baking cakes! It's my dream job.

I work very long hours, starting at 5 am most days, and not getting home til around 7pm, but the money was excellent, so I didn't mind too much. 

This week though, I've been feeling so tired. I don't know if I'm coming down with something, I hope not, so I've been going to bed by 9 and taking vitamins.

Today, is Friday, the end of an extremely busy week. It seems that the world and it's wife wants fancy cakes, pies and desserts.

"Harry love, slow down a bit, don't rush it!" My boss, Babs says. Babs is like my second Mum.

"It's ok. I still have another cake to get ready by noon." I say, wiping my brow on my apron. 

The kitchen is always so bloody hot, despite the air con, but it's also the hottest day of the year so far, I've already drank two bottles of water and I'm sweating like a pig!

"Harry... Mrs Davies is here for her cake. Is it ready yet?" My older colleague, Louis, asks me.

"Yeah. Hang on Lou, just boxing it up. Be out in a sec!" I puff as I struggle to get the enormous cake in two separate boxes.

"Hello Mrs Davies. Hope you like it. One of my best yet!" I say to the customer as she pays.

"Thanks Harry, I'm sure it'll be wonderful. You do the best cakes." She smiles as she shakes my sweaty palm.

I bid her goodbye and head back to the Furness, I mean kitchen.

I start on the next cake. I really could do with some air, but I at least need to get this in the oven first.

I'm mixing all the ingredients to start off a graduation cake, when I suddenly feel dizzy.

I bend my head down, trying to relieve the horrible feeling. It seems to work, so I carry on.

It's getting hotter, and I swear to god I'm actually melting. Someone will come in finding a pool of water where I used to be.

My head starts aching now too, which is frustrating.

I have to put my head in my hands for a while, leaning on the counter. I take a few deep breaths, but breathing in hot air does nothing.

I feel myself wobble a bit, and I'm pretty sure I'm gonna pass out.

Shit!

My legs give way, I clutch onto the mixer, as blackness takes over my body. 

Then....nothing!

*****

I wake up in a bright white room.

Urgh, turn these fucking lights off, I think.

Where the hell am I? I don't feel good.

My head hurts a lot. I lift my hand up and feel a bandage wrapped around it.

Huh?

The door opens and My Mum walks in. 

"Oh Harry! Thank god you're awake now. We were so worried." She says as she kisses my cheek.

"What happened?" I asked, still remembering nothing.

She sat next to me. "You passed out at work love. As you went down, you pulled the mixer down on top of you. Luckily it wasn't plugged in. But it hit your head, they think you might have concussion. So they want you to stay in here tonight." She explained.

Now I remember.

"Oh" I said. "I remember feeling so hot....oh my god the cake!" I jumped up in a panic, making my head pound.

"Harry lay back down, it's all under control, don't worry." Mum said, as I laid back. 

I worry too much!

"You gave everyone quite a scare you know! Babs was in tears.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" I said sadly. "Tell her I'm ok?"

"Will do. Now don't you go worrying about work for a while. Babs says you have some holiday due, she wants you to take it straight away."

I nodded my head. Ouch that hurts!

"Now..." Mum starts, "...when you get home, you must take it easy. I know you've been pushing yourself, doing too much."

"Yes Mum!" I say, with a smile.

"I mean it Harry. This could've been a lot worse. You need to look after yourself. If you don't...then I will!" She was being very serious.

"Ok Mum I promise." I said as she hugged me.

I love my Mum.

*****

I can't sleep. I'm still feeling really hot, my head hurts like buggery and I'm hungry. The food in this place sucks arse.

What I would give for a McDonald's.

Now I need the bloody toilet. Urgh!

I get myself up off of the bed, and walk slowly to the bathroom.

I'm feeling a bit dizzy again.

I make it to the toilets, deciding to go into a stall and sit down to pee, in case I pass out mid-flow, that could be embarrassing!

I sit and relieve myself, that feels better. Now I just have to get myself back off the bloody toilet!

I lean against the wall as I carefully remove my bum from the seat, taking some deep breaths, I flush then go wash my hands. They're shaking a bit.

The dizziness is getting worse. I'm assuming it's cos I'm tired and hungry, I better get back to bed quick!

I get out of the door and make it halfway back to my bed, when the blackness reappears.

*****

I wake up, in my hospital bed, with a nurse shining a very bright light in my eyes.

"Hello Harry. You passed out in the hall. How are you feeling?" She asks me.

"My head hurts" I reply quietly. I don't seem to have much energy. 

"I'll get you some painkillers." She says as she leaves my room.

I don't think my head has ever hurt as much as it does now. It's like the worst migraine you could have.

The nurse returns with some pills and water, and I take them eagerly, I want this pain to go quickly, it's bloody horrendous.

I must have fallen asleep, as the next thing I know someone is shoving a leaflet in my face asking me what I want for lunch.

Fuck off!

But I'm so hungry I take a look.

Hospital food is so shit, but Choose a cheese sandwich.

It's given to me an hour later, and I eat it quickly, it didn't taste too bad.

I just finished, when my door opened and Louis walked in.

"Hey Harry. God you look terrible!" He says handing me the standatory bag of grapes.

"Thanks! Love you too!" I respond, picking off a couple of grapes and shoving them in my mouth.

"So...how you doing?"

"Got the worst headache ever. Just wanna go home. I hate it here." I say.

We chatted for a bit then Louis told me had to go. It was his day off and he had plans. I told him to come visit me when I get home, he agreed.

*****

Later, the doctor did some more checks and said I could go home, but I MUST take it easy for a few days.

Well... it's not like I'm gonna go too the gym or anything is it?

Mum came and took me home, her house, while I got better.

"Mum don't keep fussing. It's only a headache!" I moaned as she'd made me a bed on her sofa.

"You're my baby, and you need looking after, so stop whining and let me do it!" She laughed, as she plumped my pillows up.

I sighed and laid back. I fell asleep.

When I woke up a few hours ago, I could smell something delicious cooking. Mum is a fantastic cook, and I am so hungry.

"Here we go..." Mum said as she placed a tray on my lap. "...chicken casserole, mash and veg. Nice and healthy. Now, fill that tummy up!" 

Jesus, she's talking to me like I'm 10 years old. I giggle.

God, this is the best meal I've had in ages, I don't really eat well, don't have much time to cook decent meals.

I could get used to this... Mum fussing over me. I think she misses having someone to look after.

*****

The next day my head isn't hurting as much, yeah it still aches.

I remove myself from the sofa and pack up the pillows and duvet. I'm not sitting there all day.

"Harry, you're meant to be taking it easy love!" Mum says as she walks into the kitchen, finding me making mugs of tea.

"I am... I'm only making tea Mum!" I say, smiling.

"Ok, just don't go doing too much. How's your head?" She asks, checking my cut.

"Not as bad. Just a dull ache now."

"That's good." She takes the tea and we go and sit in the living room.

Later that afternoon, I get a visit from Louis. 

"Aww this is great Lou!" I say as he handed me a get well soon card, signed by the staff and customers of the bakery, and a box full of goodies, from chocolates to cakes made at the bakery, and some cookies. I'm gonna get fat!

"Everyone misses you." He said.

"Bet it's quieter without me there though!" I laugh.

Louis laughs too. "Yeah, just a bit!" 

We sit and talk about work for an hour, before he had to go.

*****

Three days later and I'm feeling much better. My headache has just about gone, no more dizziness and I'm going back home today. 

Mum is sad.

"Now...take care of yourself please love. No more hospitals!" She said as we hugged our goodbyes.

"I love you Mum, thanks for looking after me."

"It's what Mum's do. I love you too baby!" She replied, kissing my cheek.

*****

Then I was home. Seems weird being back here after a week or so. Good to be back though.

I had a good two weeks off work. I went away to the seaside for a week, did absolutely nothing. Recharged my batteries.

When I went back to work, everyone was so pleased to see me. I made sure I took it a bit easier.


	34. Sick on holiday

Harry was on holiday in Majorca with his best friends, Louis, Niall, Liam and Zayn.

"Right lads!" Louis said, "where are we gonna eat tonight? I'm fed up with pizza!" 

"Me too, I'm all cheesed out!" Harry laughed. Niall looked offended, he could eat nothing but pizza if he had the chance.

"There's always Maccy D's?!" Liam added.

"Fuck no! Not having McDonald's for dinner." Zayn said, with mocked shock.

"What about that little place down by the sea? Does all-sorts. I had a quick look at the menu the other day. Not expensive either." Liam suggested.

"Sounds good!" Harry said and the others nodded, even Niall.

"Right, shall we go now?" 

"Yep!" 

They all headed down to the beach. It was fairly busy but they managed to get a table quite easily.

"Beers all round please" Zayn said to the waitress.

They were all in good moods. They'd been here for a week already, with another week to come. It was a treat for them all for finishing college.

Harry, though, had been feeling a bit iffy all day. Not sure if it was too much sun, or beer, but he'd not been himself.

They all ordered. Harry had fish, Zayn and Liam had beef and Louis and Niall had chicken.

"This is delicious. Well done Liam!" Niall said.

"I didn't cook it!" Liam laughed. Making the others chuckle.

They chatted, ate and finished two beers each. They were the best of friends and loved each others company.

They finished and paid. 

"It's still early, what shall we do? Back to that club?" Louis asked.

"Guess so." Zayn said. 

They'd been in the club for an hour. Harry wasn't feeling any better, in fact he was feeling worse.

"You ok Haz?" Louis shouted above the music.

Harry shook his head, a bit scared to open his mouth.

"Wanna go outside for some air?" He asked again. Harry nodded and stood up, feeling a bit shaky.

"Just going out for some air." Louis told Zayn, who nodded.

They stepped outside, the fresh air hitting them straight away.

"What's up mate?" Louis asked, concerned.

"Feel sick. Head hurts." Harry responded.

"Let's go sit over there!" Louis pointed to a bench across the street. They sat down and Louis rubbed Harry's back.

"How long have you felt bad? Wasn't the food was it?" He asked.

Harry shook his head. "Felt bad all day, got worse though." 

"Why didn't you say? "

"Didn't wanna spoil the day Lou!" He muttered. He could feel his stomach turning. He knew he would be sick any time soon.

"Lou...I don't feel good. Take me back?" He begged.

Louis texted Liam to say they were going back and not to worry.

It wasn't far from their apartment so they took a slow walk.

They were nearly there when Harry bent over, clutching his stomach.

"Lou!" He said as he gagged. Louis pulled him to the side of the path as Harry threw up, onto the grass.

Louis rubbed his back.

"Shit.. I'm sorry!" Harry said, wiping his mouth.

"It's fine. Come on we're nearly there now."

Five minutes later they were back at the apartment.

Louis sat Harry on the sofa and found a bowl, just in case. He helped Harry take his jacket off and got him a bottle of water.

Harry suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom. His head was soon leaning over the toilet bowl as he heaved and brought up more vomit.

Louis went in after him, sitting on the floor, letting Harry know he was there for him.

"Let it out mate, you'll feel better."

Harry gagged, heaved and threw up for a few minutes. He was sweating, and shaking. He hadn't been so sick for years.

Soon enough, he was dry heaving. It hurt like hell. His whole body ached, his stomach felt like it was being sliced in two.

"Shit Haz. You're really sick! You think you're done?"

Harry sat back on his heels and rested his head on his arms that were still holding onto the toilet.

"Yeah!" He croaked. His throat was raw, and so painful.

Louis helped him up off the floor. He wiped his face and helped him wash his hands, he flushed the toilet and helped Harry to the room they were sharing, staggering all the way there.

"Let me help you get undressed." Louis said. He pulled Harry's top off, then laid him on the bed as he removed his shoes, socks and jeans.

His pants were soaked in sweat, but he left them on.

He pulled Harry onto his bed properly and put a sheet over him.

He went and got the bowl and water bottle, placing them in easy reach.

He sat on Harry's bed for a while.

"How you feeling now?" He asked.

Harry moaned and rubbed his stomach.

"Bit better. Sorry."

"I told you, no need to say sorry. I'm getting in my bed now. If you need me, just shout ok?"

Harry nodded. "Thanks Lou. Love ya." He grumbled, and closed his eyes.

"Love you too mate. Goodnight. Hope you feel better soon."

*****

Lou! Lou!" Harry moaned from his bed, across the room from Louis'.

"Lou!" 

Louis mumbled, then leapt out of his bed, remembering that Harry was ill.

"Harry! You ok?" He panicked, grabbing a bowl as he ran across to his poorly friend.

Harry sat up quickly, clutching his stomach again. He started gagging, then heaving, but there was only a tiny bit of water coming up.

Harry was shaking, and his body was tensing up so badly, that he would surely ache lots in the morning.

Harry stopped heaving after a couple of minutes, he was gasping for breath.

"Shit Harry! I think you should drink some water, then at least it won't hurt you, you'll have something to bring up." Louis suggested. He was quite worried how sick Harry was.

Harry nodded and slumped back against his pillows.

Louis went to the fridge and got a cold water bottle, bringing it to Harry. He opened it for him and told him to sit up.

"Come on Haz, you need to drink." Louis held the bottle up to Harry's mouth and he sipped slowly at first, then gulped. "No, slow down, not too fast mate." 

The bottle was empty in around five minutes. 

"I'm gonna stay up for a bit, make sure you're ok. You try to sleep." Louis told Harry who had already closed his eyes.

Louis got his phone out, noting the time... 2.26. this might be a long night.

He sat and played games for a while, hearing Harry's stomach gurgle every now and then.

Then Harry groaned.

Louis put his phone down, picking up the bowl, just in case.

Then he gagged and Louis put the bowl by his mouth.

"Lou!" Harry moaned, he sat up, too quickly, as he felt very faint.

He lurched forward and was sick. Water with a touch of stomach acid. 

Louis winced as he watched his friend strain and heave, as he brought all the water back up. He was sweating like crazy too. 

"Lou?" He asked, once he'd stopped being sick.

"Yes love?" Louis replied, he only calls his friends love when they're not feeling great!

"I'm dying Lou!" 

"No you're not Haz, you just a bit sick." Louis smiled.

"Sleep with me?"

"Huh? Oh sleep? Yeah course mate!" He coughed. "Let me empty the bowl. You need to drink some more too. Don't go back to sleep yet." 

Louis went to the bathroom, emptied and cleaned the bowl, got another water bottle and got in Harry's bed, bowl by his side.

Once Harry had struggled to drink the water, he went back to sleep, though it wasn't a peaceful one. He tossed, turned and fidgeted. Louis knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

Louis heard the all too familiar noise of Harry's pre-vomit stomach gurgling again. He sat up and prepared himself for more sick. 

With no more warning, Harry didn't even get to sit up before he threw up on the bed and over Louis.

Louis caught some in the bowl. Luckily it was just water and not a whole meal. That would've been more disgusting than this.

Harry finished. "Fuck Lou I'm sorry!" He cried. He was feeling terrible for vomitting over everything.

"Don't worry about it love. It happens. I'll be right back."

Louis got up and dashed to the bathroom, quickly emptying the bowl then washing himself down. He's hoping to god that this isn't a bug that's going to get passed on, he really hated being sick himself.

He sighed and went back to Harry. He found him sat on a chair, head in his hands, shaking.

"Hey...you ok love?" Louis rubbed his back, making Harry jump.

Harry nodded, and sniffed, so Louis knew he was crying.

"I'm sorry Lou. I made a mess."

"I know. I said don't worry. I'll clean that up. It's not too bad. We can sleep in my bed ok?" 

Harry nodded again and climbed into Louis' bed, while Louis pulled the sheets off of Harry's.

He got into bed with Harry, prepared for another round, and this time managed to get some sleep.

*****

Louis woke up and looked at his watch.... 8.26! "Oh" he said. Not expecting to sleep that late.

He turned over and looked at Harry, still fast asleep, mouth open slightly, drooling a bit, a tiny snore coming out. Cute, Louis thought.

He got out of bed, carefully, so not to wake Harry, and went to the toilet. He came back to the sound of his phone ringing.  
He made a dash to answer, before it woke Harry.

"Lou! Are you two coming for breakfast? It's nearly 9 o'clock you know? I'm starving!" It was Niall. He was always hungry. Louis laughed.

"Sorry mate. Harry's not well. Been up half the night being sick. Do you think you could bring us something back. If Harry wants to eat. He's not been sick for a while."

"Oh shit. Poor Hazza. Yeah course mate, we'll do that. See you in a bit!" Niall said then hung up, eager to go get his full English breakfast.

When Louis went into the bedroom to get dressed, he saw Harry was awake, looking not as pale as before.

"Hey Harry, how you feeling?"

"Better I think. I ache though. I'm so sorry for throwing up on you."

"I told you, stop apologising. You can't help being sick. Niall called about going for breakfast. Told him you were ill. He's gonna bring us something, wasn't sure if you'd want anything though."

"Maybe some toast for now, see if it stays down." Harry replied, not sure if he was truly over this sickness.

*****

An hour later the other friends arrived, carrying a bag with breakfast in.

Louis had bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, beans and toast, Harry just had toast, both had tea.

They sat and ate with their friends, Harry managed two slices of toast.

"Thanks lads, that was delicious." Louis sat, wiping his mouth.

"You ok Harry?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Hoping that's over with. Thanks for the toast lads." He smiled.

Harry was over the sickness, not entirely sure what caused it. The rest of the holiday went to plan.

They'd be back again next year, hoping everyone is sick free!

*****


	35. Panic in the air

One Direction had just finished a tour of the US and we're heading home. They'd been away for three months and couldn't wait to get back to the UK.

There was a problem though. Harry hated flying.

He had full on panic attacks. So the Doctor suggested he needed tranquillisers to calm him down before he travelled.

They were waiting in a cornered off section in the departure lounge. Harry was pacing back and forth, biting his nails.

"Hazza, try and calm down love." Louis said quietly. "You can take your pills soon."

Harry had to take them half an hour before flying.

"Ok lads...thirty minutes to go. Harry, time to take your pills now." Paul said, getting Harry's meds out, and taking him to the side.

He handed two pills and a water bottle to Harry, who snatched them and took them quickly. 

He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up back home.

He walked back to the other boys and sat down, waiting for the pills to take effect.

*****

Twenty minutes later, Harry was falling asleep.

"Thank god he has those pills. I hate seeing him so distressed." Louis said, relaxing slightly.

Things were going ok, until....

"We are sorry to announce that the 20:45 flight to London Heathrow has been delayed, due to strong winds. Please check boards for further updates." A man announced over the speakers.

"Shit!" Niall said. 

"Damn it. What do we do about Harry? He can only take so many pills." Liam added.

"Well...as long as it's not too long a delay, he should be ok." Louis said, time to start praying.

*****

It was four hours later....

"I've had delays before, but this is ridiculous!" Zayn said. "We should've gone on a private plane!" 

"Sit down Zayn, that's not helping." Niall said.

The flight was cancelled in the end and another one was put on for them. But it was another two hours before they got on board.

Paul carried Harry on and settled him in first class, laying him down with a blanket over him.

Louis sat next to him.

The plane took off and everything was fine. The boys were happy and on their way home at last.

Harry's tranquillisers only lasted so long, and after being in the air for five hours, they were starting to wear off.

Harry groaned and fidgeted in his seat.

"Shit...I think he's waking up." Louis said to Liam, who was sat next to him.

Liam looked across. "Damn. We'll need to give him more when he wakes, or he'll go nuts!" 

"We can't! It's too soon." 

"You'd rather him go crazy?"

Louis looked back to Harry.

"Wh-where..." Harry slurred.

"Damn...it's ok Harry, go back to sleep love " Louis said, trying to stay calm.

"Hmmm... Lou?" 

"Yes love it's Lou. You're in bed, you're very sleepy, so close your eyes."

Harry went quiet. Phew!

"We're nowhere near home yet. He's not gonna stay asleep the whole way Li."

"Lou! Lou! Cuddle me."

Louis laughed. "Ok love, come here." He pulled Harry closer. Harry wrapped an arm over Louis' stomach. "Take your clothes off babe." 

Louis gasped. Liam giggled. Niall and Zayn (who were in the seats in front) turned around laughing.

"What? No love. Not right now." 

"But... Hazza wants Loulou." 

"Jesus Harry, later love. Promise."

The other boys were in fits of giggles now. This was hilarious.

"Harry's horny Lou!" Harry whispered.

"Fuck Harry stop it now! NIALL STOP FILMING!"

"oh my god this is the best thing ever!" He laughed. Louis leaned over and slapped his head.

The plane suddenly hit turbulence and the fasten seatbelts sign flashed. Louis leaned over, did Harry's belt up, then his own.

"Lou...tying me up again? Mmmm"

Louis' face flushed red and heated up. "Fuck my life!" He whispered. "Never gonna hear the end of this!"

"Too right mate!" Liam laughed.

Niall and Zayn were giggling to each other in front. "I didn't know they were into that?" Zayn whispered.

The plane dipped suddenly.

"Fuck! What was that?" Harry woke up yelling, gripping the arm rests.

Oh shit!

"It's nothing Harry, just...go to sleep yeah?"

"No... we're on the plane? I don't want to be up here. Let me out!" 

"Babe, you can't get off. We're miles up in the....oh erm." 

"What? No! I...I don't want to..." Harry was starting to panic now, his breath was becoming laboured, he was sweating and his pulse was racing.

"Please Lou. Get me off." 

Niall giggled. "Shut up Niall, it's not funny anymore." Liam warned him.

"Please." Harry was begging. "I...I don't feel well. Let me go." 

"Harry look at me...here take this bag." He got a sick bag from the back of Zayn's seat and handed it to Harry's shaking hands. "Hold it up to your mouth and take deep breaths." Louis instructed him.

Harry took it and did as Louis said. 

"In...out...in...out..."

"Shut up Niall!" Liam warned again, hearing Niall snigger.

Harry carried on breathing into the bag, until his eyes drooped and he passed out.

"Erm...is that good or bad?" Zayn asked.

"I don't know. Get Paul." Louis replied and he checked Harry's pulse.

*****

Paul had been sat a few rows back from the boys, headphones on and asleep when he was woken up.

"What's wrong?" 

"Harry woke up. He panicked, then passed out. What do we do? There's no way he'll sleep til we land." Liam told Paul.

"Shit. Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Paul said. 

"Sorry. It was funny at first." Niall smiled. 

"It's not bloody funny now though is it Niall!" Louis glared at him and Zayn.

Harry groaned. 

"Shit Paul he's waking up. Do something!" 

"Hang on!" Paul raced to his seat and pulled his bag down, he rummaged through it til he found what he was looking for.

"Out the way boys!" He said, he sat beside Harry who was coming around fast.

"LOUIS! LOUIS!" He called out as Paul got closer, with a needle in his hand.

Harry started swatting him, getting wound up.

"Harry, sit still mate, this will help." Paul said, trying desperately to roll his sleeve up.

Louis was getting upset, seeing Harry in a state. "It's ok love, please try to calm down." He stood behind Harry, who was frantically trying to grab Louis' hand.

"Louis help me!" He called out just as Paul managed to stab him with the needle, injecting him with a sedative, that should last a few hours. Within minutes, Harry was asleep.

"Well..that's a relief." Liam said.

"Well...yes and no." Paul replied.

The boys all looked at him.

"Yes and no?" Louis questioned.

"Yes. The thing is...I gave Harry a sedative that he had before. The one that made him sick the last time he had it. Do you remember!" 

"Why give it to him again if you knew it made him sick?" Louis asked, a mad tone to his voice.

"I had to give him something, and that's all I had that was quick working. He maybe ok this time." 

"Let's hope so." Louis huffed as he sat down beside Harry and made sure he was in a comfortable position.

They all returned to their seats. There was a nervous tension in the air.

*****

They were around an hour from London now....

"Niall...get off my arm! You're dribbling mate!" Zayn whined, trying to shove the sleepy boy off of him.

"Not now Mum, let me sleep." Niall slurred, half asleep.

Liam laughed. "Yeah, leave him alone Mum!" He poked Zayn in his other arm.

"God, I can't wait to get off this fucking plane!" Zayn sighed.

Louis was asleep, cuddled up to Harry, keeping him safe.

*****

Louis awoke to Liam shaking him. "Lou... we're about to land."

Louis yawned, moved Harry over into his own seat and put his seat belt on. Then did his own. "Thank god for that."

The plane landed and people collected their things and left. The boys were the last ones off, due to them needing extra security and Paul carrying Harry off.

They made their way to baggage claim, got their cases and left the building.

They got in their van, settling down for a thirty minute drive to a hotel.

Ten minutes in, Harry stirred.

"Lou..."

"Hey love. You ok?" Louis asked, stroking Harry's hair.

Harry suddenly jolted awake. "Let me off! I don't like it! Get me out of here now!" He yelled trying to undo his seat belt while grabbing the door handle.

"Harry love...you need to calm down. You're in the van. We're not in the plane. You're ok. Calm." Louis said, as he held Harry's shaking hands.

Harry looked around, realising Louis was telling the truth.

He relaxed slightly, but looked rather green in the face.

"Shit! Pass me a sick bag quick!" Louis panicked, moving to face Harry, who was now gagging.

Liam quickly passed a bag, Louis opened it and put it in front of Harry, just in time for him to throw up into it.

"Damn. He shouldn't have had that jab Paul!" Louis said as he rubbed Harry's back.

"It was this or him going nuts for hours on the plane Louis. It won't last long." Paul replied.

"Lou..." Harry groaned, before he was sick again.

"I know love. You'll feel better soon." He whispered. 

Harry had filled up the bag, Louis took it from him, doing it up and placing it into a plastic bag. "You need another one?" Louis asked.

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Lou." He said, sadly, a few tears falling down his flushed cheeks.

"It's ok love, it's not your fault." Harry rested his head on Louis' shoulder, feeling better, but very tired.

*****

The van finally reached the hotel and they all got out. Louis held Harry's hand and helped him inside, and up to their room.

They all said goodnight and went to their rooms.

"You want to go to bed, love? Or how about a bath?"

Harry plopped himself down on the bed. "Bath please. I feel so disgusting."

"Ok. I'll go run you one, lots of bubbles." Louis said, as he turned to the bathroom and started running a lovely bath. He lit some candles, that he bought in New York, and put some lavender bubble bath in.

He walked back to the bedroom to find Harry with his head in his hands, crying.

"Harry love ... What's wrong?" Louis was concerned.

Harry was shaking with his sobs. "I feel so stupid. Why do I get like that on planes? I bet you all think I'm a dickhead?!" 

"No Harry! No! We don't think anything of the sort! We all love you. We know you can't help it. Please don't ever think bad things about yourself." Louis pulled him into a hug.

They sat there for a while, Louis calming Harry down til he stopped crying.

"You alright love? Ok for that bath now?" Louis asked.

Harry looked at him, Louis wiped his tears away and smiled.

"Yeah, but only if you join me?" Harry replied with a grin.

*****


	36. Bad infection

One direction are on tour, again!

They hardly ever get any rest, it seems. If they're not on tour, they're writing, recording, filming, or doing interviews.

Tonight, they're playing the O2 London for the third night running.

"Two hours til showtime lads! Everyone ok?" Lou asked as she styled Zayn's hair.

Harry rushed out of the room.

"Is he ok?" Lou asked.

"Just nerves I bet, you know how he gets." Liam replied.

Harry returned soon after. 

"You alright mate?" Niall asked, poking Harry as he walked past him.

"Yeah. I'm fine thanks." He reached for another bottle of water from the fridge.

Zayn's hair was done. "Gorgeous!" Louis said, blowing him a kiss.

"Harry... you're up next!" Lou said, cleaning down the chair Zayn just vacated.

"Oh...erm...yeah in a minute.." he said, jittery, he left the room again.

"Where's he keep going?" Liam asked.

Louis shrugged. Harry returned.

"You sure you're ok Harry? You've not been sick have you?" 

Harry laughed nervously. "Nah Louis, really I'm fine." He sat in the chair and Lou got to work.

He squirmed uncomfortably in the seat. "Please sit still love, or you're gonna look a mess on stage." Lou said.

"Sorry. Think my jeans have shrunk. Bit uncomfy."

"Get someone to get you another pair love." She responded.

Lou was finished with Harry, he thanked her and was heading to the rails of clothes, when he felt weird.

He headed out the door again, towards the toilets, where he'd already visited twice in the last hour.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" He asked himself as he went into a cubicle.

He made it just in time. Pulling himself free and aiming just as he started peeing. "Fuck!" He swore. "Why's it hurting like this." He stood still for a while, thinking there was more to come. 

Eventually, he put himself back in his jeans, doing his zip and button up.

He sat on the now closed toilet seat, not feeling too good.

"Harry? You in here?" He heard the door open and Louis wondering where he was.

Harry sniffed. "Yeah." He whispered.

"You ok? You've been gone a while. Lou said to get you new jeans. You coming out now?" 

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Ok." He stood up, flushed and opened the door.

"You look awful. You feeling ill?" 

"I'm fine Louis." He said as he washed his hands. "Let's go."

*****

The show was under way. Harry had to pee twice more before the show, he kept quiet though, just saying he was nervous.

On stage, he wasn't his usual enthusiastic self. He jumped around little and wasn't as happy as he could be. He had to leave for a toilet break twice as well.

Louis took him aside as they left the stage after the show.

"Harry, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're ok?" 

Harry nodded and rushed off again. Louis followed him from a distance.

He saw him go into the toilets, waited a bit, then went in, quietly.

"Fuck sake!" He heard Harry. "Owww" he sniffed. 

"Harry? Open the door mate." Louis asked gently.

"Lou? Err...I'll be out in a min. Can...can you wait outside please?"

"Sure." Louis replied. He opened the door, pretending to go outside. 

He heard Harry crying softly. "Please, stop doing this to me. It hurts." 

"Harry...let me in!" Louis said again. He heard Harry gasp.

"I...I..." 

"Please. I want to help."

Harry opened the door slowly.

"Mate.... what's wrong, you look terrible." 

Harry burst into tears, and fell into Louis' arms. (Yes he had put his penis back in his pants!)

"I...I keep peeing Lou, it's so sore." He cried.

Louis felt Harry's forehead. "You feel quite hot too. Maybe you caught a bug. Are you done in here?" 

Harry nodded, and quickly washed his hands.

They walked back to their dressing room where everyone was waiting for them.

"Where have you b...." Liam started, but stopped as soon as he saw Harry crying.

"Harry mate?" Zayn added.

Louis helped Harry sit on a chair and sat next to him.

"He's not feeling well. Are we going soon? He needs to get to bed." 

"Yeah...we were waiting for you." Niall said, looking worriedly at his band mate.

"You ok to go now Harry?" Louis asked. He nodded and stood up, he felt a bit wobbly, but managed to walk out to their van, that took them back to their hotel.

Luckily, Louis and Harry were sharing a room. Louis didn't want to leave Harry alone.

Harry was exhausted. He felt rough. He fell asleep quite quickly, while Louis stayed up watching Netflix.

Harry woke at 1am to go to the bathroom.

"Ok Harry?" Louis asked as he walked past him.

"Y-Yeah." He mumbled as he closed the door behind him.

Harry was so tired, he didn't have the energy to stand to pee, so he sat down and did what he had to do. It was still painful, burning, and he cried again. 

He was done but he couldn't get himself up. He felt so weak and dizzy.

"Lou!" He called out, but not very loudly, Louis didn't hear him.

"LOU!" He tried again, managing to be louder. "LOUIS!"

Louis burst through the door. "Harry...you ok?" 

Harry was a mess. Sweating, shaking, he was ghostly white and looked like death. He leaned forward and threw up at Louis' feet.

"Shit!" Louis said, moving back a bit.

Harry clutched his stomach as he threw up again.

Louis got his phone out and called Paul, before calling for an ambulance. This was serious.

"Lou...help me!" Harry begged, as everything went black and he fell into his own vomit.

*****

Two hours passed.

"Uhh..."

"Harry? How you feeling?"

If he felt as bad as he looked, then it wouldn't be good!

"Lou?" Harry held his hand out and Louis took it. "I feel sick." He managed to say before gagging. Louis grabbed a nearby bowl, holding it under Harry's chin, as he threw up again.

Louis rubbed his back. "Better now?" Harry nodded and sat back.

The Doctor came in with Harry's notes.

"Hello Harry, Louis." He greeted them. "I've got some results."

Harry looked at Louis with worried eyes.

"Harry...you have a severe bladder infection that has gone to your kidneys. Have you been feeling ill for a while?"

"A...A week or so." He answered, looking down at his hands.

"A week! Why didn't you say something?" Louis said, shocked.

"I'm... I'm sorry Lou." He was crying now.

"We've put you on antibiotics and painkillers and an IV drip, you're very dehydrated too. You'll need to stay in tonight. If you feel well enough tomorrow, you can go home, but you'll need someone to take care of you for a while."

Harry looked at Louis with teary eyes. "Yes... I'll look after you." He smiled.

"So... you're on the IV for now. We need to get lots of fluids into you to flush out the infection from the bladder. Don't panic if you need to pee lots. I'd suggest using this bottle, rather than the toilet for now. You may feel nauseous too, that's normal."

Harry's face was pale. "I gotta pee in that?" He pointed to the bottle in front of him with horror.

"It's fine Harry. Don't feel embarrassed or anything." The Doctor said. It didn't ease Harry's mind though.

"I'll leave you alone now. Nurses will check on you every hour." He left the room.

"I'm not pissing in a bottle Lou!" Harry said as soon as they were alone.

"Do what the Doctor said H. You're not well enough to get out of bed yet."

"I'm fine though." Harry groaned as he tried to get comfortable.

Half an hour later, Harry started feeling the uncomfortable pressure he'd felt so much later. Louis had popped out to the hospital cafe for a coffee.

Harry pulled his bedsheet off and swung his legs over the side. He placed his feet on the floor, grabbed hold of his IV and shuffled on shaky legs, heading to the toilet.

He was in pain though, and he wasn't sure he'd make it. 

In defeat, he turned back to the bed, grabbed the bottle and started peeing in it, while leaning on the bed. It still burned and hurt but the relief was heavenly.

Louis walked in halfway through, making Harry jump, embarrassed. "Fuck off Lou please!" He cried out, trying to hide himself.

"I'm not looking mate, carry on." Louis replied as he looked away and went to the bathroom.

Harry finished and called for Louis.

"You ok?"

"Can...can you help me?" He begged. Louis smiled, took the bottle from Harry and helped him back into bed.

"Thought you weren't going to use that?" Louis asked.

"I tried to get to the bathroom, but I couldn't." He sniffed back tears.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you. Are you ok now?"

He held Harry's hand as he nodded.

*****

Things weren't going well for Harry.

Earlier... he'd wet the bed, realising too late that he needed to pee. He currently had his face in a bowl throwing up again.

"I hope these antibiotics hurry up and work, I hate seeing you like this." Louis tried to comfort Harry, holding his long hair out of the way, while dabbing his sweat covered forehead.

He doesn't think he's ever felt so ill before. He was crying again too, which was breaking Louis' heart.

The Doctor came to check on Harry at Louis' request.

"He's so sick Doc. When will he start feeling better?" Louis asked, as the Doctor took Harry's temperature.

"I don't think you'll be going home tomorrow. Your temp is still very high, and the sickness should've eased by now. I'm going to take some more blood, see if anything else is going on. Are you still urinating a lot?" 

"Yeah." Harry sighed. "Like every hour, it still hurts and burns." He looked down, his face flushed.

"I'll up the pain relief. It's good your still going often, flushing it out, but the pain should be easing up too." 

"Thanks Doc." Louis said as the Doctor left again.

"Can I have a cuddle Lou?" Harry asked sadly. Who could resist a cuddly Harry?

"Sure. Scoot over a bit."

Harry moved carefully as Louis got up onto the bed, placing an arm around Harry, who cuddled into him.

"Sorry I'm such a bother." Harry sniffed, tensing up.

"Hey...you are no way a bother. Don't ever say you are ok?" 

Harry nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep. 

"I love you Harry." Louis whispered as he ran his hand through Harry's long chocolate curls.

*****


	37. Fainting & seizure

Harry woke up at 4am feeling a bit odd. Thinking it might just be hunger, as he skipped dinner last night, he got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. 

He made some toast and took a bottle of water from the fridge. He sat on the sofa and ate the toast.

When he had eaten it and taken a few sips of water, he went to go back to bed. But as he stood up, a dizzy feeling swept over him and he fell back onto the sofa.

He put his head in his hands until the feeling faded. Thinking it best for him to stay where he was, he settled himself on a couple of cushions and fell back to sleep.

*****

At 7.30, Louis came down. Not noticing Harry, he went and made a mug of his favourite Yorkshire tea and a bowl of cereal. He ate at the table then took his tea to the living room.

He saw Harry laying on the sofa, and sighed. Putting his mug on the table, he sat next to Harry and shook his arm.

"Hey Harry. Why are you down here so early?" Harry was notorious for not getting up til at least 10.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. He squinted up at Louis looking down at him. Louis thought he looked really pale and tired. 

"You feeling ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. I just couldn't sleep." He lied.

"You should go back to bed."

"Ok. I'll go." Harry stood up, but he still felt dizzy and he swayed.

"Harry? You alright?" 

Harry didn't answer. He fell sideways, hitting his head on the corner of the coffee table and knocking Louis' tea over himself.

"Shit! Harry? Oh my God! NAILL HELP ME!" He screamed. He heard Niall running down the stairs and he soon appeared in front of him. 

"What's wrong?"

"Harry's fainted and hit his head, call an ambulance, quick!" 

Niall got his phone and dialled 999 as Louis sat beside Harry in shock.

Zayn and Liam came down after hearing all the noise.

"What's going on?" Liam asked.

"Li...get a bottle of water from the fridge and a cloth please, oh and some frozen peas, hurry." He did what Louis said, as Zayn came over, seeing Harry on the floor.

"Jesus...what happened?"

"He passed out." He took the water, peas and cloth from Liam. He wrapped the peas in the cloth and put it to the big bump that was forming on Harry's head. He poured the water on Harry's hands that the tea went over."Is that ambulance coming?" He asked Niall. 

"Yeah...it's on it's way." He replied, his voice shaky.

"Louis...he's shaking." Zayn said, as he saw Harry's body starting to shake.

"Shit...he's fitting. Put him on his side." Louis said, as he and Zayn rolled him over.

Liam moved the table and sofa over, so he didn't hit himself.

Louis was crying. 

"He'll be ok Lou, don't cry." Liam said, petting Louis' shoulder.

Harry's hands were in fists, his body ridgid. Weird noises came from his mouth, his neck was strained, showing his veins. He also wet himself.

The seizure seemed to last forever, but it was about two minutes. They were all relieved when it finally stopped.

Harry was gasping for breath when it ended.

"It's ok Harry. It's over now. Try to relax." Louis said as he stroked Harry's cheek. His face was soaked in sweat and tears. Zayn got a blanket to put over him.

There was a knock at the door. "At last!" Niall said as he ran to the door, letting the paramedics inside.

Two men went to Harry's side, the boys all moving out of the way.

"Can you tell us what happened?" One, who introduced himself as Michael, asked.

"H-he was asleep on the sofa, he g-got up and passed out. Hit his head on the t-table and knocked my tea over himself. Then he started fitting." Louis said, still in shock.

"What's his name?" 

"Harry."

"Harry? Can you hear me?" Michael asked, rubbing Harry's chest. Harry groaned. That's a good sign.

"Harry can you open your eyes for me?"

Harry's eyes fluttered a bit. He was so exhausted after the seizure. Eventually his eyes opened. 

Louis was looking down at him, Zayn had his arm around his shoulder. He was distraught. 

"We're going to take you to the hospital. You had a seizure and may have concussion." Michael explained as he got ready to lift him on to the stretcher.

Harry felt weird. He gagged and threw up on the floor.

"Oh god!" Louis said.

"It's ok. It's normal. Don't worry." Michael said.

He and the other paramedic, Luke, lifted Harry onto the stretcher and wheeled him out to the ambulance. 

"Can I go-go with him?" Louis asked.

"Of course." Luke replied. 

Luckily, Louis was already dressed, he just had to put his shoes on.

He followed them to the ambulance.

"Let us know when there's any news. " Liam said. They all hugged Louis before he got into the vehicle.

"See you soon Harry! Take care." Niall said.

The doors to the ambulance closed, and drove off, leaving 3 extremely shocked and worried boys behind.

*****

Harry was on a stretcher in the back of the ambulance, laying on his side, facing Louis.

He groaned as Michael kept checking that he was ok. He had an oxygen mask on, and an ice pack on his forehead. He looked pale and tired, and he was crying, quietly.

"You'll be ok Harry. Don't cry." Louis comforted him.

Harry closed his eyes, so tired.

"Harry, you need to stay awake, until they get you checked out. Keep your eyes open." Michael said.

Harry groaned again, but opened his eyes.

"Look at me Harry. Don't go to sleep ok." 

Soon enough, they arrived at the hospital. 

He was taken to a big room with lots of cubicles with curtains everywhere.

They were taken into one and Michael explained to the doctors what had happened and what meds he'd been given.

"Goodbye Harry, get well soon." Michael said. "Bye Louis. Don't worry, he's in good hands." 

Louis nodded and shook Michael's hand, as he left.

"Hi Harry. I'm Ashton. Let's have a look at you."

The doctor checked Harry over. "That's a very nasty bump on your head. You'll probably have a headache for a couple of days. I'm going to send you for a scan, just to make sure there's no damage to your skull."

He then looked at Harry's hands, that had been covered with a protective bandage.

Harry winced as it was removed.

"Oh this looks a bit sore. A few blisters I see. I'm going to give you some cream for this, you'll need to apply it four times a day and keep your hands covered for a few days. You'll need to see your doctor."

Harry groaned and tried to remove his mask, getting agitated.

"You need to keep the mask on Harry. Just til you go for your scan."

Harry tried to move it again, as Louis tried to hold it. But, Harry coughed and gagged.

"Shit." Louis said as the doctor handed him a bowl. He took the mask off quickly, just as Harry was sick.

"That's more than likely because of the concussion. I'd like him to stay in tonight to keep an eye on him. Can you inform his parents?" 

Louis nodded as he rubbed Harry's back, as he threw up again.

When he was done, Louis took the bowl away, and Harry slumped into Louis' chest, in need of a hug. He was exhausted and felt so rough.

"I'll get that scan sorted and get you the cream. I'll be right back." Ashton said, as he left, pulling the curtain behind him.

Harry was crying. 

"Hey...it's ok. Why didn't you say you felt ill?" Louis asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Just...you need to tell us, so we can help you." Harry sniffed.

"I'll wait til the doc comes back, then I better phone your Mum and the boys." Harry nodded.

Louis had a job trying to keep Harry awake. Ashton came back in.

"Right. You'll be going for your scan in about ten minutes. So I'll apply this cream while we wait."

He opened the tube and squirted some cream straight onto Harry's left hand, the one with the most blisters on, and gently rubbed it in. Harry was crying again, as it was very sore. The doctor did the same with his right hand. As he finished a porter appeared to take Harry for his scan.

"Can you sit in the wheelchair Harry?"

He nodded, and with help from Louis, he got himself sat down.

"I'll see you when you get back." Louis said, as he was wheeled away.

Louis sighed, and wiped a tear away. He walked outside and took his phone out. Firstly, he called Harry's Mum, Anne and explained everything. She lived a long distance from them, and was upset. She said she'd come down in a couple of days, as she needed to ask for time off of work.

Then he called Liam.

"Louis? How is he? Are you ok? We've been so worried." He said, sounding frantic.

"Hi Li. They've taken him for a scan. They say he might have concussion. He's had some cream for his hands, they've blistered quite bad. The bump on his head is huge. I bet he has a killer headache, poor Harry."

"Shit. Is he coming home though?"

"No. They want him to stay in tonight. I'll stay until they kick me out though. I called Anne. She's upset, gonna come see him soon. God, he looked so ill. I hope he'll be ok." 

"You know Harry. He'll be fine. You better get back to him. Tell him we love him and hope he's better soon."

"Will do. Thanks Li. Bye."

"Bye Lou."

Louis went back to the cubicle. Harry wasn't back yet. He's been gone a while and Louis was worried. But maybe there was other people ahead of him or something.

An hour went past. Finally Harry was brought back in.

He was on his side, asleep.

"Is he ok? I thought he wasn't meant to sleep?" Louis asked Ashton.

"I'm afraid Harry had another seizure after the scan. It lasted longer than normal."

The colour left Louis' face as he looked down at his best friend.

"Is..is he ok though. The scan was ok?"

"He does have concussion. But there's also a fracture. That's what's causing the seizures."

"Um...so what happens now?"

"He'll need to stay in longer, I'm afraid. The fracture might set off more seizures, seeing as he's had two already. We'll keep a close eye on him. Try not to worry." The doctor said, patting Louis' shoulder. "I'll be back soon, but there'll be nurses in most of the time, he'll be well looked after." He smiled and left them alone.

"Oh Harry. Please get better soon. I love you." He said, stroking his hand through Harry's curly hair. He bent down and kissed his forehead, before sitting down, resting his head on the bed, and crying.

*****


	38. Viagra

Louis and Harry wanted some fun.

"Oh my god Lou. Can't believe you actually got some." 

Louis giggled. "Might make things a bit more interesting."

"What are we waiting for?" Harry grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him towards the bedroom.

"How many do we take? Just one?" Harry asked. 

"Fuck that...let's take three each." He smirked, taking the pills from the packet. They both took the blue pills and started undressing each other.

"Fuck Lou. I'm so horny." Harry panted as he started getting harder.

"Me too. You're so fucking beautiful. I can't wait to get my big hard cock inside that fucking beautiful hole of yours." He moaned, as their tongues started sucking each others.

By now they were both incredibly, painfully hard. 

Louis' hand reached down and grabbed Harry's cock, rubbing his pre cum all down his rock hardness.

Louis pushed Harry towards the bed, Harry falling on his back as Louis straddled him.

Harry cock lay erect against his stomach, dripping. Louis looked down at him and went down taking Harry's length fully in his mouth, hitting the back of his throat as Harry's hips thrust upwards.

"Fuck Lou yes! Oh fucking hell." He kept thrusting, his cock so sensitive.

"Oh god Lou I'm gonna come!" 

Louis moaned, the vibrations going right through Harry, as he bucked his hips once more before coming so hard down Louis' throat.

"YES! OH FUCK YES! YES! YES! LOU!" Harry screamed, his nails scratching Louis' back. Louis moaned again.

He took his mouth off of Harry, and moved up to his mouth. They kissed passionately and Harry could taste himself on Louis' tongue.

He was still hard as Louis started rubbing his own leaking cock against Harry's. "Fuck Harry...you're so good." He kept rubbing himself against Harry as they kissed. It was messy and both were dizzy.

Louis grabbed Harry tight as the friction between them got intense. 

"Yeah baby. Let's cum together." Louis moaned as he could feel himself getting close. A few more thrusts and they both came within seconds of each other. Their cum mixing together between them.

"Fuck Lou." Harry panted, as he grabbed Louis' arse.

"Fuck me please?" He whined as a smirk appeared on Louis' face.

Louis put his fingers in the cum puddle on Harry's stomach and stuck two inside Harry's fluttering hole.

Harry moaned at the feeling of Louis opening him up. He added another finger, scissoring him til he thought he was ready.

"Fuck me Lou."

Louis didn't need asking twice.

He coated his hand in more cum, rubbing up and down his length, sighing in pleasure, before entering Harry. 

"Fuck yes. Fuck me good Lou!" Harry moaned as Louis pulled out before thrusting in again. 

Louis moved Harry's legs so he could get a better deeper angle.

Harry was a moaning mess underneath him.

"Uh...yeah..oh...fuck...yes!" Louis panted with every thrust.

He grabbed Harry's cock as he thrust into him. Pumping Harry as he did so.

"Fuck Lou...I'm...I'm gonna..." Harry moaned as he spurted up his stomach and Louis hand that still pumped him.

Louis groaned as he came hard inside Harry's pulsating hole.

"AHHHH YES FUUUUCK!" He yelled as his cock throbbed. He stayed inside him as he moved Harry's legs down and kissed him.

"God Lou..." Harry panted. His heart pounding in his sweaty chest.

"Mmmmm....good?" Louis said as he slid out of Harry. His cum dripping out of Harry's hole and onto the bed.

"That was amazing." Harry said. "We're still hard Lou. Is that normal." Harry stated after a few minutes of after sex kissing.

Louis smirked. "We can always do something with that?" 

"I don't think I can go a fourth time love." Harry sounded tired. "Kinda sore too."

Louis touched Harry's cock and he squirmed. He indeed was sore and very sensitive, but he loved Louis' touch.

"I'll go slow." Louis whispered. As he moved his hand up and down Harry's twitching cock.

Harry threw his head back and blissed out.

"Mmmm..."

"Nice?"

"Y-yeah!"

Louis moved painfully slow as he moved his body back down the bed. He got between Harry's legs and licked around his hole, tasting himself. Harry's hole fluttered as Louis blew on it. He took his balls in hand and massaged them, making Harry moan again.

Harry's moans were the best sound in the world, Louis thought. He licked up Harry's length, swirling his tongue around his tip. Dipping his tongue in his slit.

"Fuck Lou."

"Yes baby."

"Don't stop."

Louis took the head of Harry's cock in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

Harry, yet again was a panting mess.

Louis took his cock into his mouth again, and swallowed as much as he could. It wasn't long before Harry was cumming again. Louis had a taste for it.

He went back to Harry's mouth and they kissed, a mixture of both of their cum on Louis' tongue.

They were both exhausted but still hard.

"Lou...I think taking three viagra was too much." Harry laughed. 

"You think? It was good though." Harry nodded.

"Maybe next time...we just take two?" 

It took another three hours before their cocks were soft again. 

Before that though, they managed to make each other cum another three times.

The next day, Harry could hardly walk and both had extremely sore cocks. 

It was worth it though.


	39. Sick at the Brits

"Ecited Harry?" Louis asked as they entered the building. It was full of famous singers and record producers.

"Yeah. Looking forward to singing the new song." He replied nervously.

You see..Harry wasn't feeling too good. As the day went on he felt sicker. He thought it was just nerves, but now he's not so sure.

They found their table and sat down next to each other. On their table was Harry's manager, Jeff, Jeff's girlfriend, Zayn, Harry's sister Gemma, Niall and Liam, who all came to support Harry. 

"No drinking til after the performance. " Jeff reminded Harry. Not that he felt like drinking anyway.

The show started, being shown on live TV. A few awards were given out and then it was time for Harry's song.

"Now it's time for some music. Singing his new single, falling...Harry Styles!" The host introduced him.

Harry appeared on stage. He wore a beautiful white outfit with lace gloves, and was shoeless as he stood in water. 

As he sang, he felt his stomach cramp. He had to focus on his lyrics and be professional. 

Louis was watching, from his seat, at the big screens. His boyfriend looked gorgeous, but he was worried. Thinking he looked uncomfortable. 

Harry carried on, but near the end, he felt a wave of nausea hit him hard. He had to stop singing, missed a few words, having to cover his mouth. He regained his composure as the wave passed and managed to finish the song.

The audience clapped and cheered and the fans at the back screamed for him.

Harry smiled and turned to move off of the stage. 

He felt another wave hit him and had to run. 

There was no way he could make it to the toilets as they were ages away. He couldn't help but to throw up backstage, as a few people came to check on him.

Louis had arrived back stage.

"Harry love. Oh my God are you ok?" He said as Harry threw up again.

"Shit." He replied, sweat pouring down his face. "I need to change." The outfit hadn't helped. It was heavy and made him so hot.

Louis helped him to his dressing room.

"Sit down baby." He fetched him a water bottle and Harry took tiny tiny sips.

He started stripping off as Louis helped take his shoes off.

"Are you feeling better? Did you feel sick before?"

"I'm not feeling fabulous." He replied as he unbuttoned his shirt.

"Felt sick most of the day. Thought it was nerves."

"Why didn't you tell me love?" 

"What could you gave done? I had to perform." Harry said sadly.

"I...I don't know. But I could've given you some medicine to make you feel better. You know we have to go back out there for interviews?" Louis said. 

Harry sighed. "Yeah. Don't know why, when I'm not gonna win an award."

"It's all so people watch at home I'm afraid. I hate it."

Harry got out of the outfit and put his next suit on. It was a gorgeous sunflower coloured suit, with matching shirt. A lilac coloured scarf around his neck to set the outfit off.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Harry. So...very...beautiful." Louis said between kisses.

"We need to go." Harry said, reading a message from Jeff. 

Louis took his hand and they went back to their seats.

"You ok Harry?" Jeff asked. Harry nodded.

He wasn't though. Harry stomach was churning and this outfit was making him feel too hot. The scarf not helping matters.

More singers sang their latest tunes. More awards given. Harry felt sicker and sicker.

"How much longer?" He asked Louis who was looking more concerned. 

The host of the show came over, taking a seat next to Harry. He asked a few questions. They were funny ones and Harry did his best to be his usual funny, charming self. But inside he felt like he was dying.

The interview went on too long for Harry's liking. His stomach was cramping again, another wave of nausea hit him badly. 

He stopped answering the questions as Jeff was frantically trying to get the interview finished. 

Harry suddenly stood up and wanted to run but his stomach cramped so badly that he had no chance to move. He leant over and threw up not two feet from his seat.

The cameras cut away from them as Louis grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out of the room.

They made it to the toilets. Harry sat in front of one and threw up again.

Louis rubbed his back.

"Shit Harry. This isn't just nerves is it?" He said sadly.

Harry shook his head. His stomach hurt so bad and now he had embarrassed himself in front of millions of viewers. He could see the headlines right now. 

"HARRY STYLES TV VOMITTING SHOCKER!" 

He cried.

" it's ok baby. I'm taking you home. I'll look after you." 

Harry flushed the toilet got up, washed his hands, rinsed his mouth and hugged Louis. 

As they walked out the door, they were met with Jeff.

"I'm taking him home. He's obviously not well." Louis told him.

"Ok. Hope you feel better tomorrow. Take care of him Louis."

He nodded and took Harry outside. 

Harry breathed in the cold London night air. Filling his lungs.

They went to Louis' car and he drove them the short distance home. 

Harry showered and got into bed. Louis came in not long after with some camomile tea. 

"Here you go love. Feeling any better?" He got into bed next to Harry. 

"Yeah. Just tired and embarrassed."

"Don't worry. It'll be old news soon enough. Drink your tea and get some sleep. Tomorrow is another day. Love you."

"Thank you for looking after me. Love you loads Lou."


	40. Poorly little Harry

Anne was sitting on the sofa watching some old film. It was 11pm. 

Her kids, Gemma and Harry had been in bed a few hours and she was enjoying the peace and quiet with a nice glass of wine.

"Mummy..." she heard a tiny voice behind her. She sat up a bit and looked over her shoulder.

"Harry love...why are you up? Come here." She motioned for him to come over to the sofa. He walked slowly and stood in front of her. She could see he was crying and her heart dropped.

"Tell Mummy what's wrong." She said taking his tiny hand.

"M-my t-tummy hurts." He sobbed, clutching his favourite Teddy bear.

Anne lifted him onto her lap and cuddled him. "Do you feel sick sweetheart?" She asked. 

"A...a bit." He replied rubbing his tummy.

"Oh baby that's not good." She moved his hand and lifted his pj top up, looking to see if maybe his tummy was swollen. It was a bit.

Anne's hand moved in circles to try to ease his pain and within ten minutes he was asleep.

She turned the tv and lights off and took him up to her bed, placing him down gently and putting her blanket over him.

*****

"MUMMY!! MUMMY!!" Harry cried out waking Anne from her sleep. 

He sat up holding his tummy and threw up on the bed and himself.

Anne shot up and grabbed Harry, rushing to the bathroom as he was sick on the floor.

She placed him in front of the toilet.

"Shh it's ok darling. Mummy's here. It's alright." She said trying to calm him. 

"Mu..." he threw up again. The poor little boy was sweating but shivering as he continued being sick. Anne had to try hard not to gag as the smell was awful.

"Mummy." Harry groaned after he threw up for the last time.

Anne pulled him into her lap, not caring that he was covered in vomit. She had to calm her little boy down.

"Mummy? What's wrong with Harry?" Gemma asked as she appeared at the door. She'd been woken up by all the noise.

"He's not very well Gem. He's been sick." She replied.

"Oh no. Poor Harry. Is he ok now?" She asked. The eleven year old girl was so caring towards her eight year old brother. 

"I'm not sure love. You go back to bed. We'll be ok." 

Gemma nodded and went back to bed, but not sleeping well as she was worried about Harry. 

"Are you feeling better now baby?" Anne asked as Harry relaxed. He nodded.

"Good boy. We need to get you cleaned up. Can you stand up?"

Harry stood on shaky legs. Tears fell quietly. He stood while Anne cleaned him up. She brushed his teeth and he used the toilet before they went back to the bedroom. 

Anne had forgotten about the sicky bed though. Damn.

"You sit on Mummy's special chair while I change the sheets." She said, putting Harry down.

She made quick work of the bed before placing the now sleeping Harry back in the bed.

She put a bucket beside the bed just in case.

*****

The next day was spent with Harry laying on the sofa, Gemma sitting near him, checking he was ok. He slept a lot. But wasn't sick again. Thank God.


	41. Broken arm

One direction were busy bees. Currently on tour in the UK, they didn't get much time off.

But today was a good day. A day off. The lads had decided on going ice skating. 

"You're lucky they had skates in your size Harry. Seeing as you have incredibly massive feet!" Niall joked, shoving his friend in the arm.

"Oh ha ha Niall! Not heard that one before. But you know what they say about men with big feet?!" 

Louis choked on his drink.

"You ok Lou?" Liam smirked, patting his back as Louis coughed. 

"Yeah..." *cough* " I'm good." He grinned at Harry.

The boys got their skates on and headed onto the ice. 

They had hired out the rink for two hours, not wanting thousands of fans suddenly turning up.

So there was the five boys, their management and other members of the team on the ice, having fun.

Of course, the boys being the playful guys they were decided to race each other around the rink. 

"Harry slow down!" Niall called out, desperately trying to catch him. 

"Fuck off Niall! You're never gonna catch me!" Harry called back, laughing like a crazed man. "I'm gonna win!"

Louis picked up speed and shot past Niall. "Ha ha sucker!" He said giving him the middle finger. However, he wasn't paying attention to Harry who had slowed down, and he crashed into his friend, sending them both crashing onto the ice. 

Harry screamed "Fuuuck!" As he tried to push Louis off of him. Pain shot through his arm. He yelled again. "Lou...get off!"

Louis moved off of Harry, who had gone very pale.

The other lads were there quickly, as were some of the team. 

"You ok Haz?" Liam asked as he crouched beside him.

Harry shook his head and held his arm. He didn't want to seem like a baby and cry, but the pain was bad, so the tears started to fall. 

"Shit Harry. I'm so sorry." Louis said as he put his arm around him.

"Someone call an ambulance." Zayn said. 

"We need to get him off the ice." Liam said. They all nodded. But there was no way Harry could skate, he was in too much of a state, so Liam took his skates off. Someone found an old towel and the got Harry to sit on it, they then pulled him along on the towel to the edge, which luckily wasn't too far away.

They carried Harry off of the ice and sat him on the floor. He looked like he was going to pass out, so Louis sat behind him, holding him up.

"God...I am so sorry." He said again, feeling really bad.

"Ambulance should be here soon." Someone said. Harry was holding his arm and groaning.

Soon enough the ambulance arrived. Two paramedics saw to Harry, while the boys stood around, worried.

"Yes. It's definitely broken. We need to take him to the hospital." 

"I'll go with him." Louis said straight away, still feeling bad for causing the accident. He changed back into his shoes and sat in the back of the ambulance, with Harry who was now sucking away on gas and air.

"Let us know when you want picking up." Liam said.

Louis nodded as the doors were closed and the vehicle left.

*****

Harry was a pain in the arse. A stubborn swine. There was no way he was going to let anyone cut his coat off of him, so he had to put up with immense pain as it was slowly removed.

"You stupid idiot!" Louis said as he tried to calm him down. 

"Fuck off! That...that coat...cost...a lot." He said in between puffs of the gas and air.

"You could just buy another one."

"Up yours!"

Louis laughed. The gas was making Harry weird.

"Mr Styles. We need an x ray." A nurse said as he waved goodbye to Louis. 

Louis waited an hour. Harry came back waving again, making Louis laugh again. Silly sod.

"Hey Lou Lou. I gotta have a cast. Will you sign it pleeeease?"

"Of course I will."

Harry's arm was put in a cast and when it was dry, Louis signed it...

-Harry is a clumsy knob!-

Then drew a picture of a tiny penis.

"What the fuck Lou!" Harry said. "Give me the pen!"

"Nope. Can I take him home now?" He asked the nurse.

"Sure. He's good to go. Just be careful."

Louis phoned Liam to ask for a lift.

*****

Harry was so tired from his painkillers that he fell asleep on the sofa. The boys decided to draw silly pictures on his cast. He's going to be so annoyed when he wakes up. They all laughed at each others pictures.

"I still feel really bad about this." Louis said as he sat on the floor in front of Harry.

"He'll be alright Lou. He won't hold a grudge, hes too soft." Zayn said, patting Louis' shoulder.

"Yeah. Plus he loves you too much to be angry at you." Niall added.

*****

They were right. In the morning Harry woke and looked at his cast. He laughed at all the rude pictures. When Louis came down from his room, they hugged.

"I'm really sorry Haz."

"It's fine. I still love you." He kissed his cheek. "Now, can you make me breakfast?" Harry asked fluttering his eyelashes.

Louis smiled. "Of course, your highness. You relax." He went to the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone.

🍽☕🍳🥓🥞🥐🍞🍄🍅🥯

The end. 🤪


	42. Sick on video shoot

One Direction, the greatest boy band ever to exist, were on location in the desert near Palmdale, filming the video for their next single, steal my girl.

It was extremely hot, much to the annoyance of the 5 bandmates.

They shared a large trailer that had been parked near the scene. 

Harry had woken up this morning not feeling fabulous.

He groaned as Zayn woke him up. He really didn't want to get up.

"Leave me alone." He grumbled as his sheet was pulled off of his his naked body.

"Come on Hazza. We have to be on set in half an hour." The Bradford boy said.

Harry sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. As soon as he sat up, a sicky feeling came over him.

He got up and headed to the bathroom, having a quick lukewarm shower.

Once they were all ready, a large car took them to the film site. As they got out of the car, the heat hit them. It was way hotter here than back in their trailer. 

"Hi lads. We need to get you changed." Their stylist said. They went into another trailer, which was cooler and got changed.

"I'm not wearing that!" Harry said, staring at the coat in his hands. It's like a million degrees out there!" 

"But you have to. Sorry love. It won't be for long." 

Harry sighed. He put the coat on and they headed outside.

*****

They'd been filming for an hour. The boys took it in turns filming their solo parts. While they weren't filming they would go into the trailer. 

Harry was thankful when he wasn't filming. He was struggling with the heat and was gradually feeling worse as the day went on. 

"Please can I do the rest without the coat?" He begged as the day got hotter. 

"No. It would mess up continuity. "

The other boys could see how distressed Harry was becoming. 

"This is fucking shit!" Louis yelled. "Look at him! He looks like he's gonna pass out." He said as he started pulling Harry's coat off of him.

"Put that coat back on him now or you'll get fined Louis!" One of the directors said angrily. 

"Fucking knob." He cursed, under his breath. Harry forced a weak smile and strolled back out into the direct sunlight.

"And....action."

The music started playing as the four boys danced around lip syncing to the song.

It all got too much for Harry. His hands went to his knees as he bent over. "I...I don't..." was all he said before he collapsed on the burning ground.

"Shit!" Louis yelled out, being the first to see him drop. He sat beside him, trying to get his face off of the scorching ground. "Somebody help."

The other boys joined him and together they pulled his coat off. His body was drenched with sweat. He looked terrible. Zayn and Liam carried him into the trailer, turning all the fans on. 

"Harry....can you hear me?" Louis said, his voice shaking.

Liam passed him a cold water bottle and a wet flannel.

He poured more water on the flannel and placed it on Harry's forehead.

"Harry. Wake up please." Louis said, frantic.

Someone had called a medic who arrived quickly. "What happened?" He asked as he started checking Harry over.

"He passed out. The heat got to him." Liam said.

Harry groaned as he started to wake up.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Louis asked, feeling relieved that he was waking up.

He groaned again, trying to sit up.

"Lay down mate. You're not well." Niall said.

"Feel sick." Harry said, his hand going to his mouth. Before he could move, he was throwing up over himself.

A bucket had been fetched and placed under his chin to catch a second round of vomit.

When he was done, he fell back onto the sofa.

"I think he should go to the hospital." The medic said. "He's severely dehydrated. He should go ASAP."

They managed to get Harry's sick covered clothes off of him, changing him into a thin t shirt and shorts. He was helped into a car with Louis and driven to the nearest hospital.

Harry laid his head on Louis' shoulder during the ride, a bucket sat on his lap.

They were shown in through a back door of the hospital and taken to a private room where Harry was assessed and put on a drip.

"I feel like crap." Harry whispered, exhausted from the heat and the days events.

"You look like crap too." Louis made a joke out of it.

"Thanks Lou."

"I'm sorry Haz. Just hurry up and get out of here Yeah? I was so worried about you."

"Sorry."

"Don't you be sorry. I'm fucking fuming they made you wear that coat in the fucking desert."

Harry gagged. Louis grabbed a bowl as Harry threw up again. "Sorry."

"It's ok love. Hopefully the drip and the meds will make you feel better soon."

Harry fell asleep soon after.

A few hours later Harry was allowed home.

The boys were all there we he got home.

"How ya feeling mate?" Zayn asked.

"Better. Just tired and embarrassed." He replied as he took a seat on the sofa, laying his head on Louis' lap. 

"You don't need to feel embarrassed Haz. They should feel embarrassed making you ill like this. I'm putting in a complaint. " Liam said.

Louis was playing with Harry's hair as he became sleepy.

"Yeah. This isn't gonna happen again. It could've been a lot worse." Niall said, watching as Harry fell asleep.

Thankfully the next day Harry felt a lot better. The video was finished the following week, no stupid coats this time.


	43. Chicken pox

"Oh no. Hope she feels better soon Lou. Send her all our love. Ok. Bye." Liam ended a phone call from their hair stylist, Lou. 

"What's wrong with Lux?" Niall asked.

"She's got chicken Pox. Poor thing. She's itching like crazy." He answered. "She was just checking that we'd all had it as it's very contagious."

The boys had babysat for her a short while ago.

All the boys said they'd had it before, so there was nothing to worry about, especially as the tour was due to start in two weeks time.

But....a week later....

"Harry...you have to get up now, the car is picking us up in an hour for the tv interview." Louis said as he stepped out of the shower in the en suite.

Harry groaned. He had woken up ten minutes ago, feeling like shit. The last thing he wanted to do was sit in a stuffy studio talking about the tour again.

"Come on lazy!" Louis pulled the duvet off of Harry. 

"Leave me alone Lou. I feel like crap."

"Aww poor baby. You need a shower love, up you get."

Louis pulled on Harry's hands as he sat up.

"What's this on your back Harry?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't have eyes in the back of my head. What is it?"

"Oh shit Harry!"

"What? Lou...what is it?" Harry was worried now.

"I could be wrong, but this looks like chicken pox to me." 

"What? No! It can't be. I'm sure I had it when I was little." He replied.

"I'm pretty sure it is. I've seen it when my sisters had it. Plus, remember Lou said Lux had it?"

Harry fell back on to the mattress. That's why he wasn't feeling well then.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

"You're kidding right?" Zayn said trying not to laugh. "He said he'd had it."

"Well...he obviously didn't. I'll get our doctor to confirm. If it is, he might not be able to do the start of the tour."

"He's gonna hate that." Niall said.

The doctor was called. He confirmed it. Damn.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

"You sure you'll be ok?" Louis asked. He didn't want to leave Harry, but the rest of them needed to do the interview without him.

"I'll be fine Louis. It's not like I'm dying." He fake smiled. He was feeling more and more itchy and sick.

"Ok. Well I'll leave my phone on. Text if you need me. We won't be more than a couple hours. You rest." Louis kissed him goodbye.

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

Harry feels so rough. His skin has blisters all over now, they just appeared so quickly and they are driving him crazy. Louis told him not to scratch them in case he got scarred. Louis had shown a couple of scars he had from when he had them.

He lay in bed, but the sheets were uncomfortable against the blisters, so he got up and decided to take a cool shower, hoping that maybe it would help the itching. 

After ten minutes, he had enough and got out, he dried himself and just put some boxer shorts on.

He went downstairs, turned the tv on and found a film to watch on netflix.

He opened the windows as he was sure he had a bit of a temperature. 

He laid on the sofa and tried watching the film, but ended up falling asleep. 

🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣🐣

Two hours later, the boys were home, they walked in the house talking loudly.

Louis spotted Harry on the sofa. "Shhh...Harry's asleep."

The others went into the kitchen while Louis checked on Harry. 

"Oh God. Look at your beautiful face." He whispered as he gently moved some curls from Harry's forehead. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

Harry fidgetted, trying to rub his blisters on the fabric of the sofa. Louis placed his hand on Harry's arm.

"Hey love. Try not to do that." He said quietly.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he smiled up at Louis. "Hi."

"Hello gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Awful. Hot. Itchy. Fed up. Glad you're home." He replied.

Louis smiled back at him. "We popped in the chemist on the way home. Got you some calamine lotion for the blisters. You want me to put it on you?"

"God yes. It's driving me nuts."

Louis helped Harry to sit up and sat behind him.

"It's gonna be cold, but hopefully it'll help." 

Harry nodded as he heard Louis open the bottle. He put some on some cotton wool and dabbed it gently onto Harry's hot skin.

"Ahh...god that feels nice." Harry groaned. Louis smirked.

"Oi oi...get a room you two!" Niall said as he happened to walk in right at that moment, Zayn and Liam behind him.

"Fuck off Niall" Louis laughed.

The boys sat down and put the football on the tv. "How are ya Hazza?" Zayn asked.

"Feel like I have ants crawling all over me. But...oh god that feels so good." He groaned again as Louis continued with his dabbing. 

"Oh please Lou...just fuck him!" Niall said, laughing.

Harry blushed. Louis tried to hide his giggle. Liam rolled his eyes. 

"What do you think Haz? You up for it?" Louis whispered in Harry's ear. 

Harry gasped. "Um...maybe. later?"

That made Louis happy.

Half an hour later, Harry was asleep, his head on a cushion on Louis' lap.

"He looks pale." Liam said, concerned. "I mean paler than normal."

"Poor lad. You take care of him Lou." Niall said. 

"Course I will. They don't call me Doctor Lou for nothing."

"Doctor Lou?" Zayn laughed.

"Shhh. Don't wake him up."

Harry fidgetted again. "Urgh stop itching!" He grumbled trying to rub his back.

"Try not to love." Louis said, taking his hand. 

"Can I go to bed?" Harry said. Louis looked at his phone. It was only 4pm.

"Bit early love. But yeah I'll take you up." He helped Harry up off the sofa.

"Get well soon Hazza." The boys said together.

He smiled a little and walked upstairs with Louis. 

"Will you stay with me?" Harry said quietly as Louis tucked him in the bed.

"Um...yeah ok. As long as I can put the tv on." 

Harry nodded.

Louis got into the bed and laid down next to Harry. He moved closer until he was close enough to wrap his arms around Harry's body.

He soon fell into a restless sleep, cuddled up with the man he loved.


	44. Cock pain

One direction...the best boy band the world has ever seen.

Hardworking. Professional. Serious artists.

Yeah. Ok.

They were about to go on stage, their final show of a very long tour. The arena was full of screaming girls and women, a few men dotted here and there. 

"Fuck! Listen to the crowd. This is insane!" Niall yelled over the noise.

The boys got together in a huddle. "Good luck lads. Let's make this the best show ever!" Louis said.

The huddle broke and they walked to the stage.

The music started and the lights went down. The crowd screamed so loud it could pierce your eardrums.

"Let's go!" Liam shouted, and they all ran on to the stage. The screams got louder and louder. They started singing.

An hour and a half passed and they were having so much fun. There was only two songs left.

During the song, Louis started running around, a usual thing for him to do. They would end up jumping on each others backs or something. 

He ran after Harry. "No Lou no!" He shouted into his mic inbetween singing the lyrics. 

"Hahahahaaaa" Niall laughed.

The crowd were going wild. 

"Harry come here!" Louis shouted, as Harry kept running. Liam managed to catch him, grabbing him round the waist and throwing him to the ground. Louis and Niall both jumped on top of them.

"Owwwww." Harry groaned as he felt a knee or foot or something ramming into his groin. "Fuck." Luckily his mic was off.

The boys didn't notice he was in pain. "G..get off."

They kept jumping on him. The song ended and they got up, except for Harry, whose hands went to his groin.

"Thank you guys so much. We've had a great night. One last song then we'll be off. So thanks again for being so wonderful. Get home safe. Love you all." Liam announced and the music started.

They still hadn't noticed Harry on the ground, despite fans waving towards him. Management couldn't get to him to ask what was wrong. 

Harry was crying. He was in so much pain.

They only noticed when it came to Harry's solo. Louis looked around, and saw him. Finally.

He ran over to his friend and crouched beside him.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"Hurts." He cried. "Get me off."

Louis looked over to management and one of them came on stage and helped Harry up. 

The others managed to finish the song. The tour was finally over.

They rushed backstage to find Harry and Louis. 

"What happened? Is he sick?" Liam asked. 

Harry was laying down on his side on a sofa in their changing room.

His hands were still on his groin.

"Harry. Do you hurt down there." Louis nodded to where his hands were. Harry nodded.

"Someone kicked me." He managed to say.

"Shit. Sorry mate. Does it hurt really bad?" He nodded again.

"Maybe you should see a Doctor?" Niall suggested.

Harry looked mortified. "No!"

"Harry, if it's that bad...there might be damage. I think you should go."

"No. I...I can't. It's not that bad." 

He sat up, gingerly. He was lying of course. He was in agony but he really didn't want a total stranger looking at his cock and balls.

"Ok. But if it hurts more...you go. Right?" Louis warned. 

"Ok." 

😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖

Harry shared a flat with Louis. They were best friends. Always had been since day one of the band.

Louis suggested Harry took a bath, to help the pain. Harry was reluctant, but as Louis kept on at him, he gave in.

So Harry was sat in the bath, the radio playing quietly, capital fm...the best station in the UK. 

He couldn't get comfortable though. The water was slightly too hot and it was making his cock hurt more.

"Fuck this!" He cursed and tried to get up, but fell back, a big splash of water going over the side of the bath.

"Harry? Are you ok in there? I heard a bang." Louis asked from the other side of the door. 

"I...I'm ok." He replied, trying again to get up. "Shit."

"Harry...can i come in please?"

"No. I'm ok. I'll be out in a min."

Louis didn't reply, but stayed quietly at the door.

Harry tried to get up again, succeeding this time. All was fine til he tried to swing his leg over the side of the bath.

"Owwww fuck!" He swore.

"Harry please let me in." Louis said.

Harry sighed. "Ok. Just don't look at me."

Louis slowly opened the door and walked in, eyes closed and arms out.

He walked til he touched Harry's arm. 

"Need help getting out?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, trying not to cry. The pain was getting worse, and the bath definitely hadn't helped.

"Here, lean on my shoulders." Harry did so and somehow managed to get both legs over the bath.

"Lou..."

"Yes Harry?"

"I need to see a doctor."

"It's worse?"

"Yes. Hurts like fuck. Help me?"

"I will but can I please open my eyes?"

"Wait..."

Harry got a towel off of the shelf and covered himself from the waist down. "Ok. You can look now."

"You are silly. I've seen it all before you know. " Louis said as they walked slowly to Harry's room.

"But not like this. It looks terrible." 

"You haven't broken it?" Louis said, worried.

"Not sure you can break it Lou. Its just bruised and swollen." A tear rolled down Harry's cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry. Let's get you dressed." Louis replied, sympathetically, getting Harry some clean clothes.

😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖

At the hospital, Harry was in a private room in a hospital gown. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. Louis sat beside him.

Harry bit his nails, feeling sick and dizzy as the Doctor checked him over.

Louis tried not to look, but it was hard not too.

Harry's cock was purple, and swollen, just like he said. 

Harry cried silently as the Doctor did a full check.

"I think you're going to be sore for a few days, at least. Just try and relax, no overexersion."

"I'll take care of him doc." Louis said, smiling at Harry, but Harry's eyes were closed, totally embarrassed. 

His breathing was erratic.

"Try to calm down Harry. There's nothing broken and I'm sure everything worth still be working properly. I'd like you to see your Doctor in a week though to check how things are. You are free to go now. I'll just get you a prescription for painkillers." The Doctor said.

"Th...thank you." Harry stuttered. He just wanted to crawl under a rock.

The Doctor left.

Harry sighed and the tears flowed.

"Harry. It's ok. You're ok. Don't cry." Louis said, taking Harry's hand.

"Take me home. Please." Harry whispered.

😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖😖

The next few days at their flat were spent with Louis looking after Harry. 

"Lou...I'm ok now. You don't have to keep doing things for me." Harry said, smiling as Louis placed a plate of cheese on toast on the coffee table.

"But I love looking after you. It's my favourite thing to do." Louis grinned, sitting beside him.

"You big sap." Harry replied. "Thanks for looking after me though. I love you Lou. " 

Louis stared at Harry. "I love you too Hazza."

Louis looked at Harry's lips, licking his own. Harry grinned. 

"Um...can we...er...see if things are working ok?" Harry asked, his cheeks flushed and totally shy.

"You mean..?" Louis looked down at Harry's groin. Harry nodded.

"Please."

Louis smiled. They hadn't done anything like this for a while. He brought his lips to Harry's and they met. The kiss was soft and gentle.

Louis moved a hand down to Harry's joggers and his palm moved over Harry's bulge. Harry moaned at the first touch.

He had missed Louis getting him off.

Harry sat up a bit, enough to remove his joggers and boxers.

"Fuck Harry." Louis sighed, his hand going back to his special place. 

He moved his palm gently at first, making Harry moan again. Louis licked along Harry's bottom lip, and Harry's mouth opened, letting Louis' tongue inside, Harry's own meeting his.

Louis laid Harry down on the sofa and continued to rub at his now fully erect cock.

"God Lou. You're so good at this." Harry whispered, then connected their lips again. 

Harry was a moaning, panting mess, he was close. He felt no pain whatsoever, only intense pleasure, like he hadn't felt in months. Louis was so good with his hands.

"I...I'm..oh..fuck." Harry moaned, the warm feeling building in the pit of his stomach. He was close.

"Come for me baby." Louis whispered. And within seconds Harry came hard in Louis' hand. 

"Fuck Lou!" He moaned as he came down from his high.

"Guess everything is working alright then?" Louis smirked, stealing more kisses, not caring about his cum covered hand. 

"I think so. My turn now."


	45. Food poisoning

September 28th...

Harry and Louis' wedding anniversary.

"Oh love...it's gorgeous. Thank you." Harry gushed, as he looked at the beautiful necklace Louis had just given him.

"Just like you. So beautiful." Louis smiled. "Let me help you put it on." Harry turned around as Louis put it around his neck, fixing the clasp. He turned him back around. 

"Thank you. I got your present here." Harry smiled, walking to the back of the sofa and bringing back a small package.

"Ooh thank you darling." Louis said as he held the box, wrapped in red heart paper.

He pulled the wrapping off and opened the box.

"Harry! Oh my God I love it. Thank you." He threw himself at Harry, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss.

Louis broke the kiss after a few minutes. "I love you so much Harry." He said. Harry had given him a charm bracelet. A few little charms already on it. An aeroplane, a sunflower, a butterfly and an anchor.

"I love you more Lou. Let's go celebrate." 

They ended up in bed. Of course they did!

💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

That evening, they were sat in a restaurant in a nearby town. They wanted to try somewhere new and this place looked good. 

They sat at a quiet table at the back of the restaurant. A candle burned in the centre and 2 red rose's sat in a tiny vase next to it. Very romantic. 

The waitress took their order. Louis ordered steak, chips and salad. Harry ordered fish chips and salad. Neither were really into fancy food.

The food was soon brought to their table. "Mmm this looks delicious. Thank you." Harry said to the waitress, who smile and said to enjoy it.

"This tastes lovely. Want a bit?" Louis asked as he cut into his steak. Harry nodded. Louis placed a fork with a bit on into Harry's mouth. 

"You're right. That's good. Want some of mine?"

Louis nodded and ate some of Harry's fish. 

They ate the rest of their meals, making small talk, sharing glances and touching each others hands.

Pudding was next. Both had black forest gateaux, their favourite. They enjoyed a couple of glasses of wine too. Overall it was a great evening.

They paid and headed home, Louis driving them there.

💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖💖

They got home at 11pm and raced upstairs. 

"You,Mr Tomlinson, are in for the best night of your life." Harry said, stripping out of his clothes as he went up the stairs.

Louis laughed behind him, slapping his arse as he went.

"Ooh like that is it?" Harry smirked.

"Too bloody right it is!"

They made it to the bedroom, completely naked, panting and so up for it.

They jumped into bed, hands all over each other. Kissing wildly, tongues tangled. Panting. 

"Fuck me Lou." Harry moaned as Louis' hand went down to Harry's already hard cock. "Make me scream."

"Fuck yes!" Louis panted. "You're gonna be so sore tomorrow!" He grinned as he moved his body down, licking all over Harry's chest, belly button, and finally reaching his dripping cock. He took him in his mouth and started licking and sucking.

"Jesus Lou! God yes! Oh fuck!" Harry cried out. His tummy had a strange feeling, not like his usual feeling, maybe this is gonna be the best orgasm ever, he thought.

Louis stopped his tongue lapping at his husbands cock and came back up to Harry's mouth.

"Suck my fingers!" He ordered.

Harry grinned and took Louis' fingers in his mouth coating them in his saliva.

"Mmmm...so wet."

He took his fingers from Harry's mouth and moved them down to Harry's hole, moving one around it, making it flutter.

Harry's stomach twisted in pleasure, but also pain.

"Ready love?" Louis asked. Harry nodded, and he felt a finger enter him. 

One became two, became three and Harry was in heaven, squirming around on the bed.

"Fuck me now!" He begged.

Louis didn't need telling twice. He sunk his hard cock inside Harry, causing them both to moan out loud.

Harry's stomach still had that weird feeling, he tried to ignore that, and just concentrate on the bliss that Louis was giving him.

Louis took his time, wanting Harry to have the best orgasm ever. 

But the longer it went on, the more concerned Harry felt. Especially when his stomach suddenly made weird gurgling noises.

"You ok love?" Louis asked, stopping for a bit to check on Harry. 

"Yes...don't stop."

Louis started moving again.

Harry now had a pain in his stomach and he recognised this as the feeling he would get before he threw up. Shit.

"Faster Lou." Harry said, fearing the worst. He didn't want this to end because he got sick. Louis picked up his pace.

But the faster thrusts made Harry's stomach move, causing his stomach to flip over.

"Shit Lou!" He said.

"Yeah baby. Oh God yeah. Cum for me." Louis said.

"Louis...I think I'm..." 

"Me too baby. Me too."

"No Lou. I'm..."

"Yeah yeah oh God yes!"

"Oh fuck." It all happened at once.

Harry came over his stomach and chest, at the same time he threw up.

"Fuck!" Louis gasped, he came just after Harry was sick.

He quickly removed himself as Harry leaned over the bed and threw up again.

"Oh shit Harry. " he said. He dragged Harry off of the bed to the toilet and sat him in front of it. He was covered in cum and vomit.

Louis sat beside him, rubbing his back as he was sick again.

Harry groaned and held his sore stomach. "It hurts Lou." He whispered, his throat was sore.

"I'm so sorry love. Was it the food?" 

Harry shrugged. He threw up again.

They sat there for a while, naked. Luckily the heating was on.

"I feel like shit "

"I bet you do. You think you're done here?"

Harry nodded.

"Just stay there a min while I find a bucket."

Louis disappeared for a few minutes, coming back with a bucket, putting it on the floor.

"Let's get you cleaned up." 

Louis filled the sink with warm water, getting a cloth and washing the cum and vomit off of Harry and himself. 

"Lou...?"

"Yes my love."

"Did you...did you finish?" Harry asked shyly. He didn't even realise that Louis had cum inside him and Louis had cleaned him while he was throwing up.

Louis smirked. "Yes. Don't worry darling. I came too. Must say that was the weirdest orgasm I've ever had."

"Me too." harry smiled.

"Let's go to bed." Louis helped Harry up off of the floor and they walked slowly to their bed.

Louis tucked Harry in, placing the bucket beside him. He went to the other side and got in the bed. He pulled Harry close and kissed his cheek.

"How do you feel?" 

"Awful. My stomach still hurts."

"I hope you feel better soon. Try and sleep. I'm here if you need me. I love you. Happy anniversary." Louis said.

"Happy anniversary. I love you too. Sorry I spoilt our wild night of passion."

"You didn't ruin it love. Get to sleep now."

Louis turned the light off and they fell asleep.

The night wasn't great for either of them. Harry was sick a few more times, once on the bed as it caught him off guard, so Louis had to change the bedding and put the washing machine on. Harry was apologetic, but Louis was fine with it.

The next day, they spent cuddled up in bed. Harry didn't feel great, but his sickness had gone and he managed some toast and that evening he had pasta.

It certainly was an eventful anniversary.


	46. Bronchitis

It was the 16th show of the Take me home tour and the boys were in their tour bus about to head of to the stadium.

"Harry? What are you doing in there? We're gonna be late. Hurry up!" Liam yelled through the bathroom door.

Inside, Harry stared at himself in the mirror. Normally, he liked what he saw, but not today.

He didn't feel well. His chest was sore and tight, as if his lungs were being squashed.

He looked through his toiletries bag, finding some paracetamol. He took 2 with a glass of water, then washed his face, before leaving the bathroom.

"About time!" Liam groaned. Harry sighed and they all left to find their car that would take them to the stadium.

The car ride only took five minutes. Harry was quiet the whole way, which was very unusual. 

"You ok Haz?" Louis asked. They sat next to each other, shoulders touching. Harry looked at Louis and put on a fake smile. 

"I'm fine." He replied. He hated lying to the boys, especially Louis, but he didn't want to worry any of them.

In the dressing room, the boys were getting ready. 

"Just going to the loo." Harry croaked, leaving the room. 

"Is he ok Lou? He sounds rough." Niall asked.

"He said he was fine, but you're right, he doesn't sound too good." Louis replied, as he took his jeans off.

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

Harry was locked in a stall in the toilets. He was sat with his head in his hands. His chest felt so tight. He coughed. But he found he couldn't stop. He coughed so much that he gagged and had to spit in the toilet. 

Maybe it was his asthma. He wished he had his inhaler on him, but it was in his bag in the dressing room. He coughed more and more, bringing tears to his eyes and making him feel hot. Eventually he stopped coughing, but he felt weak. He flushed the toilet, washed his hands, splashing cold water on his flushed face and headed back to the dressing room.

"Harry's been gone ages. Do you think he's ok? Maybe you should go check on him Lou?" Zayn suggested.

Louis got up and was heading to the door, when it opened and Harry walked in. 

"There you are! Are you ok? You look like shit mate!" Niall said.

"Shut up Ni!" Louis said, pulling Harry into the room and making him sit down. "Are you ok?" 

"Yeah I'm good. I need to get ready." Harry replied, pulling himself away and heading to the clothes rail.

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

The show was under way and it wasn't going too well for Harry. Whenever there was a break between songs where one or more of the boys spoke, he would go off stage and cough. He had his inhaler there, as always and kept puffing, though it wasn't really helping.

"Harry...are you ok to carry on? That cough isn't good." One of his management team asked, concerned. 

"Yeah...I'm...ok...just...need...to catch my....breath." he panted after another coughing fit.

The show carried on and Harry felt worse. 

It was the second to last song when his body had enough.

He was singing a solo, when he coughed and couldn't stop. He passed out, cold, onto the stage. 

Louis was there in a split second. "Harry! Oh god wake up please."

Zayn picked Harry up and carried him offstage, all 4 boys were around him.

"Call an ambulance." Louis said. "Quickly!"

"You need to get back on stage. Do the last song. Let the fans know he's ok." The management said.

"Are you kidding? I'm not leaving him." Louis said.

"At least let us wait to see he's ok first?" Liam added.

Management agreed and they announced to the crowd what was happening.

Harry groaned as he started to come around. 

"Harry?" Louis said as he stroked his face. "Wake up Haz."

He immediately started coughing, holding his chest. Tears sprung in the corner of his eyes.

"It's ok. You're going to hospital. Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

Harry didn't even hear what Louis said, as he continued coughing, until he bought up some nasty looking phlegm. 

"That's gross!" Niall said, gagging.

"Shut up Ni." Liam glared.

The ambulance arrived quickly and Harry was assessed before being taken to hospital. Louis was desperate to go with him, but management wouldn't allow it, of course!

The boys went back on stage and performed the last song, with not very much enthusiasm. They explained that Harry was poorly and they'd put any news on their facebook page later.

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

Louis raced into Harry's hospital room and threw his arms around him.

"Thank God I found you. I got lost." 

Harry laughed, then coughed. He had an oxygen mask over his beautiful face. He was pale and sweaty and really looked awful. 

"So what's wrong?"

"Bron...Bronchitis." he stuttered. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. But he also wanted to see his Louis.

Louis sat next to him and took the hand that didn't have a tube pumping antibiotics into him. "I was so worried Harry. You should've told me you were sick." 

Harry blinked slowly. "Sorry."

"The boys will be here in a bit. They wanted me to see you first." 

Harry smiled. 

"How long will you be here for?"

Harry shrugged, too tired to talk.

"You're tired. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Louis whispered. He kissed Harry's hand.

Harry was soon asleep, totally exhausted. 

The Doctor came in an hour later, waking Louis up. He had fallen asleep with his head on the bed next to Harry's arm.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh...that's ok. So...what's wrong with him?"

"Bronchitis. He's going to have to stay at least 24 hours, maybe longer. We'll see how quick it clears. But as Harry has asthma, it's more severe for him. He's on strong antibiotics so fingers crossed it'll clear fast."

"Thanks Doc."

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

"HARRY!" Niall yelled as he came in the room.

"Fucks sake Niall...he's asleep!" Louis whisper yelled.

"Oops soz."

The boys all sat down. 

"So what was it?" Zayn asked.

"Bronchitis. He has to stay in at least 24 hours."

"Shit. I had that once. Wasn't nice." Liam said.

"Can guess who's gonna look after him when we get back on the bus." Niall laughed, looking at Louis, who's eyes were fixed on Harry, not even hearing what Niall had just said.

"Huh? What did you say?" 

"Nothing." Niall laughed.

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶

48 hours later, the boys were in the bus heading to a new town.

Harry had been instructed to rest, no shows until he was completely better. He hated the thought of letting the fans down.

"I'm better though. Please let me go?" 

"No Harry. There's no way management will allow that, plus I can hear you've still got shit on your chest. You have to get the all clear from a Doctor before they'll even consider it." Louis said.

"But...but I..."

"No buts Harry! You're on bed rest, now shut up." Louis warned, but smiled.

"Can I at least have a cuddle before you leave?"

How could Louis refuse?

He got into Harry's bed and put his arms around him.

"In future, you tell me when you're sick ok? I've never been so scared before." Louis whispered as he put his head on Harry's chest. He could hear him wheezing and the rattle in his chest. 

"I'm sorry and I promise. Cross my heart and hope..."

"Don't say it! Please don't. " Louis said, putting a finger on Harry's lips.

Harry moved Louis' finger and kissed it.

"Ok. Thank you for looking after me. I don't deserve you."

"I'll always take care of you. In more ways than one." He smirked.

"Cheeky. Maybe you could take care of me after the show?"

"I'd love to. Speaking of which....I need to go. Don't move! Rest. Ok?"

"Ok Daddy! Off you go."

Louis grinned and kissed Harry quickly, before getting out of the bed and heading out to the other boys who were waiting to head out.

Harry recovered fully after around 8 days and was soon back to touring. The rest of the tour went by with no more illnesses or any other disasters.

🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶🎶


	47. Migraine-Liam is a dick

"You sure you don't wanna come to the gym with us Payno?" Louis asked as he entered the living room of the mansion the five lads shared.

Liam looked up. "No mate. I wanna get this done." He replied. He was making a photo album for his parents upcoming wedding anniversary. 

"Is Harry coming or not?" Niall asked.

"No. Tried waking him up and he told me to go away." Louis laughed.

"Lazy git." Zayn said, picking his gym bag up and heading to the door.

"Right. We'll be off. See you later!" Louis called as they left the house.

Harry was in bed, trying to get comfortable, but it was a waste of time. He went to bed with the tell tale signs of an impending migraine. He gets them every once in a while, and when he does, they're bad.

He groans as he rubs his temples, trying to ease the pressure. He wishes Louis hadn't gone out, as he desperately needs some cuddles. He knows Liam didn't go out though. 

He picked his phone up, switching it on. The light is too bright and he hides his eyes under his arm. 

Once the brightness died down, he called Liam.

"Yep." Liam answered his phone.

"Li...can you come cuddle me?" Harry whispers, a slight wobble in his voice.

Liam sighed. "Sorry Harry. I need to get this album done. Lou will be back soon."

"Please Li."

"I can't sorry. Go back to sleep or something." He hung up the phone.

Harry huffed. "Arsehole."

He called Louis, hoping that maybe they changed their minds and didn't go to the gym after all. But it went straight to voicemail. Harry put his phone down and closed his eyes.

Maybe he'd try to go back to sleep.

The pain on one side of his head was getting worse. He needed some pills, but he just couldn't get himself up and out of the bed. Every time he tried, the pain felt worse.

He picked up the phone and called Liam again.

"What now Harry?"

"I need paracetamol please." He said, quietly.

"You have legs Harry. I told you I'm too busy." He hung up again.

Harry teared up. He felt so miserable. Why is Liam being such a jerk. Harry is more than happy to help Liam when he is sick. "Bastard."

It feels like an eternity since Louis and the boys left. Harry is praying they come home soon. 

He's feeling worse. Now the nausea has kicked in too. Harry hates this bit on top of everything else. 

He can't help but cry. He feels like total shit and just wants someone to sit with him if nothing else.

He picks up his phone again.

"For fucks sake Harry! Can you just stop calling me!"

"C...can you sit with me? Just a little bit?" He's practically begging now. 

Liam hangs up without saying a word. This time he turns his phone off. No more interruptions. 

"Wanker!"

Tears are now trickling down Harry's cheeks. His stomach is in knots. He's sure he's gonna puke any time soon. He can't get up to the bathroom though. Fuck.

He knows now that he's gonna be sick and picks up his phone. It goes straight to voicemail. Harry is sobbing now.

His stomach is cramping.

He tries once more to get out of bed, but his body aches so much, and the room is spinning. He slumps back against his pillows, as a wave of nausea hits him hard. 

He rolls to his side and throws up on the floor, his body feels like it's on fire, as he throws up again.

"LIAM!" He shouts.

Liam sighs and puts his headphones on, blasting out whatever shit it is that he likes listening to.

Harry is crying. His body now feels cold after the nausea passed, and he shivers, pulling his duvet up to his neck.

God knows how but Harry manages to fall asleep, exhaustion taking over his poor body.

🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢

It was two hours later when the boys returned home. Liam was still sat on the sofa putting his album together, drinking a bottle of beer and stuffing his face with crisps.

"Alright lads? How was the gym?" He said, taking his headphones off.

"Really good. I'm gonna have the biggest muscles you've ever seen." Niall replied. Zayn burst out laughing.

"In your dreams mate!" 

"How's the album coming along?" Louis asked.

"Great. Nearly done actually. I'll show you when it's finished.

"Is Harry still asleep?"

"Yeah." Liam huffed. "He's been a pain in the arse. Kept phoning me, wanting this n that. Had to turn my phone off in the end." He replied.

Louis didn't like the sound of that. A fussy Harry is usually a poorly Harry. 

"I'm gonna see if he's ok." 

He went to his and Harry's shared bedroom and knocked gently on the door. There was no answer, so he opened it. It was dark inside, as the curtains were still closed.

"Harry?" Louis whispered. No answer. "Harry?" He said a bit louder. Still nothing.

He sniffed the air. "Oh no." He walked over to Harry's side of the bed and saw vomit on the floor. "Fuck."

He went to the other side of the bed and got on it, moving closer to Harry. He shook him gently. 

"Harry love. Are you ok? Wake up please."

Harry groaned and woke up slowly. When he opened his eyes and saw Louis looking worriedly at him, he cried.

"Lou."

"Yes love. I'm here. Oh God I'm so sorry I left you alone. Tell me how you're feeling."

"Migraine. Sick." He whispered, too tired to talk properly.

"Why didnt Liam help you?"

"He hates me."

Louis was angry. Liam had been a total prick in ignoring Harry and once harry was better, or asleep, he was gonna tell him what he thought of him.

Louis laid down and pulled Harry close to him.

There was a knock on the door. It opened and there was Niall. He looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

Niall motioned for him to come closer. He knelt by the bed and Louis whispered to him.

"He has a migraine. He asked Liam to come to him but he wouldn't. He's been sick by the bed. It needs cleaning and I think Liam should do it. Could you get him please?"

"Sure thing. Hope he feels better soon." Niall got up and left.

Thirty seconds later, Louis could hear Niall and Liam yelling at each other.

"You're a prick Liam. Harry needed you and you blanked him. He'd never do that to you or any of us."

"I didn't know. He never said anything. I'm not a fucking mind reader!"

"Yeah well....Louis wants you in their room. Harry's been sick on the floor and he says you have to clean it up! That's the least you can do. You owe Harry a massive apology."

It went silent. The next thing Louis knew was Liam entering their bedroom, his head lowered.

"I...I'm sorry Harry. " 

"He's asleep, save it for later. Can you clean up please?" Louis was being nicer than Liam deserved.

"Yeah. Yeah. Of course." He already had a bucket, sponge and brush in his hands.

He got on his hands and knees and got to work.

"Lou?" Harry croaked as he woke up.

"Yes love?"

"Need you."

"I'm here."

Harry smiled. "Don't go."

"Never."

Liam rolled his eyes. 

"Finished." Liam announced.

"Thanks. You can go now." Louis said. 

"Harry, I'm sorry I let you down. It won't happen again. Hope you feel better soon." He said as he left the room, quietly.

"Did you feel ill before we left this morning?" 

Harry nodded slightly.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have left you if I'd known. You know I always want to take care of you."

Harry sniffled. "Yes. Didn't wanna ruin your morning."

"You silly sod. You're more important to me than the gym." He rubbed Harry's back gently, as Harry cried again.

"I'm gonna go get you your pills and some water. Then I'm coming to bed with you, and I'm not leaving til you're better." He felt Harry smile a little. 

"I'll be right back." Louis pulled Harry away from him and got up to the bathroom. He found Harry's pills, took two out and put the bottle back. He fetched some water from the kitchen then went back to Harry. 

"Here love. Take these." He said, sitting back on the bed and handing him the pills. He took them with the water.

He laid down and Louis joined him under the duvet.

"Come here. Cuddle time." Harry got as close as possible and Louis put his arm around him. Harry snuggled into Louis' chest.

"Try and sleep. Get well soon my love." he kissed Harry's forehead as Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It took two days for Harry's migraine to completely go. It left him exhausted, which is usual for him.

All the boys took it in turns to fetch things for him, cook his meals and sit with him, even Liam, who kept apologising. Harry forgave him pretty quickly, because that's Harry. 

🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢🤮🤢


	48. Bad stomach

"Jesus christ!! Who did that?" Liam yelled from his seat on the tour bus.

The lads had just finished a show at the O2 in London and were heading back to their hotel.

"Why'd you always assume it's me?" Niall asked as Zayn and Louis glared at him. 

"Because it usually is you!" Zayn replied, holding his nose.

Harry sat quietly, staring out of the window. Truth was that it was him that made the smell. He couldn't help it. He had a stomach ache from hell. Luckily, it didn't start hurting until the second to last song. 

Harry's tummy grumbled, sending pain through him. He couldn't help but let another one go, it eased the pressure slightly.

"Fucks sake! Stop it Niall!" 

"It's not me. Bloody hell. I'm off to my bunk!" He got up, huffing, and went to his bed.

Harry felt more and more uncomfortable, and now he felt guilty for the lads thinking it was Niall gassing the bus out.

"Thank God. Don't know what he's been eating." Liam said.

Harry now felt pressure down below. He definitely needed to get to the toilet quickly.

He got up from his seat, as a big fart expelled from his arse. There was no way he could've stopped it. He felt so embarrassed as he walked as fast as he could, without shitting himself, to the toilet.

"Um. Ok. So guess it wasn't Ni after all. Fuck. Man, that stinks!" Zayn said, almost gagging.

"Shut up Z." Louis replied.

Meanwhile, Harry had made it to the toilet, just in time. He hurriedly unzipped his Jean's, pulling them and his pants down as quickly as possible, and sat down on the loo with a thud.

A pain shot through his stomach again, before he emptied his bowels. It hurt as he did it. The smell was foul, making Harry feel nauseous. 

There was a knock on the toilet door. "Harry...are you alright?" It was Louis. 

Harry couldn't answer as he was in so much pain, still passing gas and shit.

"Harry?"

"I...I'm ok." Harry managed to say, as he finished. He stayed on the toilet for the next five minutes, just in case. When he thought it was safe to move, he got up, carefully and cleaned himself up. He had to flush the loo three times before the mess had all gone. He sprayed some air freshener around and washed his hands thoroughly. He took a look in the mirror. His face was hot and sweaty. He splashed some cold water onto his face and patted it dry with a towel before unlocking the door. 

Louis looked up with concern as Harry sat back opposite him.

Niall was back now too. All the boys stared at Harry. 

"I'm sorry. Sorry Niall." He whispered.

Niall smiled. "It's ok H. Are you alright?"

Harry shook his head. He felt like crap, literally. 

"We should be at the hotel soon. You should try and go straight to sleep." Louis said. They'd be sharing a room, possibly a bed, but not if Harry had a bug.

Harry yawned, as the bus pulled up in front of the hotel.

The boys all got off, Louis helping Harry, as he was feeling a bit wobbly.

They made it to their rooms that were next to each other, and wished each other goodnight.

Harry sat on his bed and rubbed his tummy.

"You ok H?" Louis asked as he started undressing.

"Feel lousy." He replied. "Might try n have a shower."

"Ok. Don't lock the door." Louis said, in case he was needed.

Harry dawdled into the bathroom and turned the shower on before taking his clothes off. His stomach still hurt.

He managed to wash himself, though it took a while as he was exhausted.

He turned the water off and was just about to grab a towel, when a sudden wave of nausea hit him hard.

He ran to the toilet, opened the seat and threw up.

Louis heard the bang of the seat and knocked on the door. "Harry....you ok?" He listened for a reply, but all he heard was retching. 

He opened the door, finding Harry naked with his head in the toilet. 

He rushed to his side and rubbed his back as Harry was sick again. He had to try not to stare at his wonderful body. This wasn't the time for dirty thoughts.

He grabbed a towel and covered his body.

Harry sat back on his heels after a while. Sweat once again dripping off of his face.

"Oh God H. You must have a bug. No sleeping in my bed tonight.

Harry groaned. He really wanted cuddles tonight. Maybe even more. 

"You feeling better?"

Harry got his breathing back under control as Louis handed him some tissue. He wiped his face with it before throwing it into the loo, which he then flushed.

"Think so."

Louis helped him stand up. He was even more shaky on his feet than earlier.

"I think I should call a Doctor." Louis stated, worried at how ill Harry had been tonight.

"No. Please don't. I'll be ok now." Harry practically begged. 

"Let's get you into bed then." Louis replied. 

"If you're still ill in the morning I'm calling one, ok?"

Harry nodded. He just wanted to go to sleep. He wanted Louis in his bed too though. "Please Lou?"

"No H. If you have a bug, I don't wanna get it too. You don't want me sick do you?"

Harry pouted. "No way. Can I sleep with you tomorrow though?"

Louis grinned. "Ooh. Course you can. I can't wait. But you need to sleep now. If you feel ill, wake me up ok?" He said, as he pushed his bed closer to Harry's one.

He had a shower before getting into his own bed, finding Harry already fast asleep, poor lad.

Luckily Harry was ok after that, and they slept together the next night. Ooh err.


	49. Stage heart attack

One direction were on tour again.

It seemed that's all they ever did, well, either that or recording new music and videos. They never got a break. Four years they've been doing this, non stop. It was exhausting and taking a toll on all the boys. 

They all suffered from home sickness especially the youngest, Harry.

They were in the UK during a very hot spell of weather. This was the fourth night in a row of concerts with two more, before one night off. They weren't even half way through this tour.

They were all sat in the dressing room at The o2 arena in London. It was boiling hot in the room, despite the air con and fans swirling air around.

Harry laid on the couch, he was really suffering tonight. He had a headache all day that he just couldn't shift, despite taking some paracetamol. 

"You gonna start getting ready now Harry?" Louis asked. He was worried at how quiet he had been all day.

Harry sighed and got up, sitting in the make up chair.

"You look very pale. You feeling alright love?" The make up artist asked.

"I'm tired and my head hurts." He grumbled. 

Along with the headache, he also had a pain in his shoulder and neck. He thought he had probably just laid funny in the tour bus bunks, which were too tiny for his tall frame.

"Well...let's see if I can make you look better." She said as she went to work.

He did look better when she was finished. Then he got dressed, in his usual black skinny jeans and a plain white t shirt.

The boys were all ready to go. 

Harry sat back on the couch and rested his head in his hands.

"Don't mess your hair up Haz!" Niall said, tapping Harry's shoulder.

A bell sounded, signalling them to get ready to go.

"Come on then lads. Let's give these lovely people a good show." Liam said enthusiastically. 

Harry didn't want to go. He didn't move. He now had pains in his chest and could feel his heart pounding.

"Harry?" Louis said looking behind him.

Harry put a hand to his chest and grimaced.

"We need to go. Are you ok?" 

He shook his head. "I don't feel well. I can't do this. My heart...my heart is beating too hard." He replied, looking up at Louis with tears in his eyes.

The other three had already got to the side of the stage. 

"Take some more paracetamol and you'll be fine. As for your heart...I expect it's nerves or something. " Louis said, searching the make up table, finding the pills and handing them to Harry. He took two with some water and stood up. He felt dizzy and just...weird. But he walked with Louis to the stage anyway.

"You're late! Hurry up!" One of the management team, Dave said.

"Can I sit this one out? I don't feel good." Harry practically begged.

"Sorry. No can do. Get on the stage. "

Arsehole.

The music started playing and they walked onto the stage. The room erupted with high pitched screams. That didn't help Harry's headache.

His heart was still pounding as he took his spot for the first song.

Through the first few songs, Louis kept looking over at Harry, making sure he was ok. Which of course, he wasn't. 

Every now and then he would feel a sharp pain rip through his chest and he would place his hand there. But he kept going.

An hour into the show is when they go onto a platform that moves from the main stage to the B stage in the centre of the arena. Harry always dreaded this bit, as he always thinks he will fall, as he's so clumsy.

"I can't do this." Harry whispered to Louis as they made their way to the platform.

He was sweating so much, he was shaking and his heart was still pounding. He felt and looked awful.

"It'll be ok. It's only a few minutes." Louis said back and smiled.

Harry sighed. 

"Keep an eye on Harry. He doesn't feel good." Louis said to Zayn and Liam, who would be either side of him.

They both nodded and made their way onto the platform, followed by the others. Harry was scared.

"I can't." He said, almost crying.

Someone appeared beside him, pulling him back. "Get on that platform right now, or you'll be out of the band. Got it?!" It was Dave. 

Harry looked at him and nodded and made his way up. 

They all got secured and the song started, the platform lifted up slowly and thousands of fans screamed. They loved this part of the show, the boys going over their heads.

Harry held on tight to his microphone. "I...I can't sing." He whispered to Liam, who nodded and decided he would sing Harry's parts for this song.

Some fans hadn't noticed, others had and wondered why Harry wasn't singing.

Nearly half way across, and Harry thought he was gonna die. The pain in his chest was unbearable. His hands gripped at his chest and his head lowered. Zayn placed a hand on his back. 

"You ok Hazza," he asked.

Harry's legs gave way and he dropped to the floor of the platform, nearly falling off. The boys stopped singing and the music cut out. Some fans cried or screamed as they saw Harry nearly falling. Zayn and Liam trying frantically to hold him on. Louis and Niall were helpless, unable to reach over.

Harry screamed in pain.

The platform was pulled back to the main stage, where first aiders had been called.

It seemed to take an eternity before they made it back.

Zayn and Liam were nearly losing their grip on Harry and were thankful when the platform finally set back down on the stage. 

Harry was unclipped and pulled onto the stage, where the first aiders got to work. An ambulance had also been called and was on it's way.

Louis sat beside Harry on the ground, crying. The other boys stood and watched.

His heart had stopped beating. 

The ambulance arrived and paramedics took over. 

Most fans had stayed, despite being told the concert was over and they should go home.

Theh watched as Harry's heart was started again by a defibrillator more than once.

Once his heart was beating again, he was put on a stretcher and taken to the ambulance.

An announcement was made and the fans were asked to leave.

Louis went with Harry to the hospital.

The other boys followed in a car driven by one of the roadies, all in too much shock to drive themselves.

*****

"Lou...where is he? Is he ok?" Niall asked as he ran up to Louis in the hospital, both boys crying.

"I...I don't know. He's in there...but they won't let me in. I'm scared Ni." He was shaking.

Zayn and Liam arrived and they all sat together, waiting for news. Praying it was good.

An hour later a Doctor arrived. They all stood up, but nobody said anything.

"Please...sit down." The Doctor asked, and then did.

"I'm afraid Harry suffered a heart attack. He's alive, but very ill."

This wasn't what they wanted to hear. They all broke into sobs and hugged each other.

"C...can we see him?" Louis asked.

"Soon. We're getting him comfortable. He's going to have to stay in a while and take it easy. No touring for a few months, at least." 

"Ok. Can you tell us when we can see him?" 

The Doctor nodded and left.

"Shit...we should call Anne." Louis said through his sobs.

"I can do it if you want mate?" Liam offered.

"Please. I don't think I can tell her." Niall put his arm around Louis. 

Liam got up and went outside to make the call. He called Gemma too. Of course both were distraught. Neither had seen any news anywhere. It had been on social media. Fans had been filming when it happened. There were millions of get well tweets and lets pray for Harry hashtags. He was trending worldwide.

He had also been on the news. Management hadn't even bothered to contact them.

Arseholes. 

Liam came back inside, finding the boys in the same positions.

"I told her, and Gemma. They're on their way."

"Are they ok?" Louis asked, his face soaked with tears and his eyes were red and puffy.

"No. Those bastards didnt inform them. Can you believe it?"

"I can. Fucking arseholes!" Zayn said.

A little while later, a nurse came out and told them they could see Harry, two at a time.

"You and Ni go first." Liam said. 

They stood outside the door. "It'll be ok Lou. Be strong." Niall said quietly as his hand rested on the handle. He turned it slowly and opened the door. They both took a deep breath and went inside.

They walked to Harry's bedside and sat either side of him. Louis took his hand and held it to his lips, kissing his knuckles.

"Jesus Harry. You scared us. Don't ever do that again." 

Niall smiled at Louis, trying to make light of a serious subject.

Harry was hooked up to a heart monitor, that beeped steadily, reassuringly. Niall watched the screen for a while, making sure it was doing what it should.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I should've listened to you when you said you felt ill. It's all my fault." Louis said, as tears streaked down his cheeks.

Niall looked at Louis. "Don't you dare blame yourself Lou. Nobody could've known this would happen." He patted his free hand.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse came in.

"Sorry to disturb you, but Harry's Mum and sister are here."

Both boys nodded and stood up walking outside of the room, coming face to face with Anne and Gemma.

Louis hugged Anne, Niall hugged Gemma, then they hugged the other. All four were crying.

The women went into the room, while Louis and Niall went back to the others.

"How is he?" Liam asked, standing up as the two boys walked towards them.

"He's alive." Louis said as he slumped into a chair.

*****

Two hours later and they had all visited Harry. Anne and Gemma were back with him.

"He looks so pale and tired." Anne said, stroking his cheek.

"He's overworked. They all are. Sometimes I wish this band didn't exist." Gemma replied.

"Maybe now they'll let them take a break. He...he could've..." Anne couldn't finish the sentence, but Gemma knew what she meant.

*****

The next afternoon, Louis and Anne were sat beside Harry. The heart monitor still assuring them that he was ok.

"Are you ok Lou?" Anne asked. She had noticed that Louis looked exhausted.

"I'm fine. Just tired. I didn't sleep, worrying."

"Why don't you go home, see if you can sleep now?"

Louis shook his head. "No. I don't wanna leave him." He squeezed Harry's hand.

Anne smiled. "Ok love. I'm so happy Harry has you."

Louis smiled back.

"Mmmmmm..." Harry mumbled.

"Harry!" Both Anne and Louis said. 

"Wake up darling." 

Harry's eyes flickered a bit then opened slowly. 

"H...hurts."

"Harry love. We don't want you to worry, but you're in hospital." Anne said quietly.

Louis pushed a button to get a Doctor or Nurse in.

"W..why?"

Louis looked at Anne. 

"You...you had a heart attack."

Harry started crying, holding his chest.

A Doctor came in and checked Harry over, upping his pain relief.

"Harry, your stats are good. I think in a couple of days, you can go home. But...you must rest. You were very lucky, you might not have made it. We'll keep checking up on you, but it's looking good."

"Thanks Doctor." Anne said, and the man left.

Harry's health improved quickly. The Doctor was surprised just how quickly he recovered. 

So three days after his near death experience, he was discharged from hospital. 

*****

"You are not to move. Right?" Louis said as he placed a blanket over Harry, who was laying on the sofa in his pjs.

"Do I wee on the sofa then?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Funny. I can get you a bottle."

"Fuck off I'm not pissing in a bottle." 

"Ok. You can go to the toilet, but I have to take you."

"Why?"

"In case you...i don't know...fall over or something."

"Louis!" Harry whined. 

"Harry!" Louis smiled.

"Fine!"

Harry was on total rest for a month. The tour was put on hold, so all the boys could get some rest. It was well needed. Liam, Zayn and Niall took a two week break to the USA. They all made sure they spent time with Louis and Harry too, helping out so Louis could take a break.

Management were warned about their behaviour in not letting Harry sit out when he was ill. 

Six weeks after the event and Harry was feeling good. Of course he had to be careful. And fortunately he never had any more heart problems.


End file.
